Płomienny krąg
by Lussina
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella umiera, chroniąc swoją rodzinę. Odradza się na nowo, niestety nie pamięta swojego poprzedniego życia. Przeprowadza się do Vancouver i spotyka Cullenów. Co się stanie, gdy przeszłość przypomni o sobie? 25 lat po Breaking Dawn.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Płomienie lizały moje blade, marmurowe ciało. Ogień spalał mnie od środka. Ból był nie do zniesienia, ale nie poddawałam się. Trzymałam go mocno w ramionach, nie pozwalałam mu wyrwać się z uścisku. Spalał się razem ze mną, krzycząc w agonii. Musiał zginąć, zagrażał mojej rodzinie. Widziałam jak jego wampirze ciało przemienia się w pył, popiół. Nie istniał. Nareszcie. Mogłam odejść w spokoju. Płomień lizał, palił, torturował, a ja byłam ponad tym. Znajdowałam się poza ciałem.

Patrzyłam jak t o się dzieje. Moja marmurowa skorupa skwierczała w ogniu. Kamienna kukła bezmyślnie stała pośrodku ogniska płonąc niczym pochodnia. Byłam powietrzem i obserwatorem. Widziałam ostateczną śmierć mego ciała, które od dawna nie żyło. To był koniec. Mój koniec.

Więc czemu czułam się taka wolna, lekka, radosna? Unosiłam się powoli w górę, mieszając z powietrzem. Ból, temperatura, ciało dawno odeszły. Pamięć ulatywała ze mnie, pozostawiając pustkę w sercu. Jednak ta… nieobecność wspomnień nie była nieprzyjemna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uwalniała mnie od Ziemi. Nic mnie już tu nie trzymało. Wypełniało mnie Światło i ja byłam Światłem. Żegnałem się z widokiem ogniska, przekraczałam granicę Drugiej Strony, gdy na odległą scenę wpadł Ktoś. Ciekawość wzięła górę. Cofnęłam się odrobinę.

Zobaczyłam Anioła z przerażeniem na twarzy. Patrzył na kukłę w płomieniach. Straszny krzyk rozpaczy wydarł się z jego ust:

- Bella, nie! Tylko nie to! Bella! Bella!

Coś w mojej duszy drgnęło. Odeszłam od Drugiej Strony. Miedzianowłosy Anioł rzucił się w stronę płomieni. Chciałam go powstrzymać, ale byłam tylko bezcielesną masą wymieszaną z powietrzem. Nie mogłam nic poradzić.

Wampir wyciągnął resztki kukły z ognia. Próbował ożywić to, co od dawna należało do śmierci. Kamień rozsypał się w jego dłoniach. Anioł wydał z siebie rozdzierający ryk agonii, zawył, szlochał. Czułam jego potworny ból, pragnęłam go uśmierzyć, powiedzieć: „Nie martw się, mnie tam nie ma, ja – ocalałam. Jeśli to za mną tęsknisz, po prostu spójrz w górę. Jestem tu." Ale nie miałam głosu. Mówiłam teraz językiem wiatru – językiem szumów. Druga Strona niecierpliwiła się. Pospieszała mnie. A ja nie chciałam jeszcze iść. Musiałam pocieszyć Anioła, uśmierzyć ból, ukoić jego martwe serce.

Szlochał. Płakał bez łez. Pomiędzy palcami przesypywał szary popiół. Przykładał garści piasku do twarzy, szepcząc: „Bella, Bella, Bella" bezradnym, zrozpaczonym tonem. Wdychał powietrze, jakby chciał mnie poczuć. I nagle przestał. Spojrzał w ogień błędnym wzrokiem, poderwał się, poczym wbiegł w płomienie. Chciał do mnie dołączyć.

Mała, czarnowłosa wampirzyca złapała Anioła w ostatniej chwili. Odciągnęła zanim płomień zdążył go ukąsić, polizać. Miedzianowłosy wyrywał się, jednak na scenę weszło siedmiu nieśmiertelnych, którzy pomogli poskromić Anioła.

Szał, obłęd opanowywały miedzianowłosego, który wciąż powtarzał: „Bella, Bella, Bella". Otoczył go tłum pocieszycieli, którzy w swych sercach też skrywali niewysłowione cierpienie. Ach, to był taki smutni dzień. Dlaczego? Nie rozumiałam do końca tego, co się dzieje. Zagrożenie minęło, ja żyję – może bez ciała, ale zawsze…

Młoda dziewczynka o brązowych włosach i czekoladowych oczach odłączyła się od grupki pocieszycieli, podeszła powoli do gasnącego ogniska. Stawiała kroki bardzo ostrożnie, jakby bała się widoku… popiołów? Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Zapytała cieniutkim głosem bezbronnego dziecka:

- Mamo? Mamusiu?

Znikąd u jej boku pojawił się wysoki, opalony mężczyzna. Objął ramieniem, szepnął:

- Nessie…

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, chcąc czemuś zaprzeczyć.

- Nie – mruknęła.- Mamo, gdzie jesteś? Mamusiu, wróć! _Potrzebuję cię…_

Opadła na kolana przed szarym piaskiem. Zapłakała słonymi łzami, które strumieniami wylały się po jej drobnej twarzyczce. Cała jej postać trzęsła się od szlochu.

- Mamusiu, nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie, proszę… Mamo…

Mężczyzna uklęknął obok niej, przytulając ją mocno do siebie. Sam też miał łzy w oczach.

Coś było w tej scenie. Coś, co dawało mi siłę oprzeć się, choćby na chwilę, wołaniom Drugiej Strony. Ta dziewczynka… znałam ją. Była moja. Kochałam ją.

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na Anioła otoczonego pocieszycielami, a potem na nią oraz opalonego mężczyznę. W nich wszystkich znajdowało się coś znajomego. I nagle wróciły imiona, pamięć tylko na sekundę. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper. Alice. Jacob. Mój Edward. Moja Reneesme… Moja rodzina.

Nie potrafiłam się już bronić przed Drugą Stroną. Światło przenikało obraz. Usłyszałam szept Alice, która niezauważenie odeszła od reszty.

- Nie odchodź, Bello – powiedziała.

Patrzyła w górę, w powietrze, wprost na mnie. Wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała mnie dotknąć.

W następnej chwili złączyłam się ze Światłem, ostatecznie przechodząc na Drugą Stronę. To nie była Kraina Śmierci. Tę, miałam już za sobą. Wkraczałam do Królestwa Życia. Znów wypełniała mnie wolność, radość, niesamowita lekkość. Jednakże jakiś cień wciąż mącił spokój mej duszy – wspomnienie tamtej sceny tak pełnej cierpienia i rozpaczy. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie powinnam była tego zobaczyć. Mogłam się nie opierać wołaniom Światłości.

Obok mnie podążały przed siebie inne dusze, które odczuwały jedynie niebiański błogostan. Czułam się niegodna swych nowych towarzyszy przez tę małą skazę. Jakaś niezidentyfikowana siła odciągnęła mnie od nich i już wiedziałam, że do Prawdziwego Królestwa Życia muszę dostać się inną drogą. Skręciłam gdzieś w nieznane odmęty Drugiej Strony.

Naraz poczułam, że przeciskam się przez coś. Jakby wąski tunel. Straciłam… przytomność? Sama nie wiem. Było ciemno.

Otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam krzyczeć, łapiąc życiodajny tlen. Mój pierwszy oddech. Pamięć… znowu ją traciłam. Zarówno tę o Belli Swan, jak o życiu po śmierci. Rodziłam się na nowo i teraz nazywałam się Jennifer Smith.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

~_Behind Blue Eyes_; Limp Bizkit

Mieszkałam w Los Angeles od zawsze. Tu był szpital, w którym się urodziłam, mój dom, szkoła. Miałam tutaj kilkoro przyjaciół – Weronikę, Luke'a i ukochaną Vanessę. Tam, w sklepie za rogiem, kupiłam swój pierwszy komplet kreślarski, a dwie przecznice dalej było zejście na plażę, której widok (a raczej oceanu) o zachodzie słońca uwieczniłam na moim pierwszym obrazie. Lubiłam rysować, malować, choć nie mogłam przy tym marzyć, myśleć o byle czym, bujać w obłokach. Jeśli jednak przy rysowaniu zapomniałam się na chwilę odbiegając duchem daleko od rzeczywistości, to ołówek zbaczał ze swej pierwotnej drogi, podążając inną – znaną tylko sobie. Kiedy patrzyłam później na moje dzieło, widziałam zawsze jedną z kilku możliwości. Gdy miałam czas, nieświadomie rysowałam obejmującą się parę w płomieniach albo małą dziewczynką z pustym wzrokiem przesypującą pomiędzy palcami piasek, albo bezskrzydłego Anioła w rozpaczy. Czasami w krótkich chwilach zamyślenia pisałam tylko „Ogień, ogień, ogień" i szkicowałam trzy niezmienne płomyczki lub „Nessie" z serduszkiem obok. Nie wiedziałam, czemu to pisałam. Nessie i serce? Nie byłam lesbijką, choć z pewnością darzyłam Vanessę przyjacielską miłością. Powracając do wątku nieświadomych rysunków… od pewnego incydentu bardzo starałam się trzymać myśli na wodzy.

Byłam wtedy u pani psycholog. Nie słuchałam, co do mnie mówi. Paplała o byle czym, by zapełnić ciszę, która powstawała po każdym jej pytaniu skierowanym do mnie. Może to był jej sposób do… ośmielenia mnie? Nie wiem. Jednakże odbiegłam duchem od dusznego gabinetu i zaczęłam instynktownie rysować w moim małym notesie, który trzymałam zawsze w kieszeni. Naszkicowałam coś zupełnie innego niż zazwyczaj – był to martwy mężczyzna w kałuży krwi z podpisem „Charlie". Przeraziłam się tym rysunkiem, równie mocno jak lekarka, która zabroniła mi czytać i oglądać horrory, thrillery oraz grać w brutalne gry komputerowe. Prychnęłam w duchu na te zalecenia. Niewiele z tych rzeczy robiłam w życiu. Zwykle wybierałam książki o tematyce miłosno-przygodowej, czasami fantastykę; z filmów lubiłam oglądać komedie romantyczne, a jedyny horror jaki widziałam był o duchach, nawiedzonym domu itd. Na komputerze wciąż siedziałam na facebook'u lub poczcie. Zatem skąd w mojej głowie taka scena? Rysunek wyglądał bardzo realistycznie, jakbym naprawdę widziała tego mężczyznę. Nie umiałam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Mimo wszystko, nieświadome, masakryczne rysunki nie przerażały mnie tak jak _ogień_.

Nigdy nie mogłam spokojnie usiedzieć w pokoju z rozpalonym kominkiem. Od razu nachodził mnie irracjonalny lęk i gdy tylko nauczyłam się chodzić, uciekałam z pomieszczenia jak najdalej. Chyba nikt nie nienawidził dnia, w którym nauczył się dobrze czytać, pisać i liczyć tak jak ja. Właśnie wtedy mój strach przed płonącym żywiołem wszedł na wyższy „level". Zaczęłam słyszeć głosy – potworne krzyki agonii, bólu, rozpaczy. To było okropne, a działo się zawsze, kiedy _czułam _koło siebie ogień. Dlatego rodzice wysłali mnie do wspaniałej pani psycholog. Oprócz tego, co wspomniałam, pamiętałam z tej wizyty jeszcze, jak lekarka machała mi czymś przed oczami, chcąc mnie „zahipnotyzować". Kiepsko jej to wyszło, bo ani nie poczułam senności (chyba, że od jej przesłodzonych perfum unoszących się w powietrzu), ani moje powieki nie stały się ciężkie, co zapowiadała ochrypłym od mówienia głosem. W końcu po kilku następnych, lakonicznych pytaniach wystawiła diagnozę. Miałam arsonofobię – lęk przed ogniem, jakbym sama tego nie wiedziała. Terapia, którą mi przypisała nie pomogła wcale, za to mój strach pogłębił się.

W dniu piętnastych urodzin koleżanki w szkole zrobiły mi niespodziankę – kupiły mi tort. Wsadziły w ciasto piętnaście, kolorowych świeczek. Do tamtej chwili o mojej przypadłości wiedzieli tylko rodzice i Vanessa, ale gdy zaczęłam krzyczeć na widok tortu (a raczej płomieni świeczek, co wyjaśniło się dopiero później, przez krótki czas krążyły plotki o tym, że boję się różowego kremu) wszyscy dowiedzieli się o moim strachu. Kilka tygodni byłam tematem żartów i niestety, ofiarą zapalniczek, które nagle wszyscy używali do celów bliżej nieokreślonych w mojej obecności. Ten okres nie należał do najłatwiejszych w moim życiu, jednakże wielką pomocą okazali się przyjaciele – Luke i Vanessa – oraz pani dyrektor. Pani Collins zakazała bowiem przynosić „obiekty wywołujące ogień", a niepokornych zawieszała w prawach ucznia. Odetchnęłam wtedy z ulgą, choć nic nie było w stanie wyprzeć z mojego umysłu okropnych wizji, które od momentu feralnych urodzin, stały się nieodłącznym elementem fobii. Prześladowała mnie właściwie tylko jedna scena – ciemne sylwetki jakichś osób wrzeszczących w okropnym bólu, pogrążonych w totalnym chaosie. Wizja była bardzo ciemna, a jedyne co się w niej wyróżniało, były ciut jaśniejsze, niezidentyfikowane postacie oraz ogień. Wszędzie ten straszny ogień. I tak już pozostało – wciąż jedna, ta sama scena, przerażająca swoją wymową.

Aczkolwiek na co dzień nie stykałam się z płonącym żywiołem. Żyłam jak zwykła, lekko zwariowana nastolatka, która uwielbiała wielkie aglomeracje. Tak, kochałam Los Angeles. Miasto Aniołów. Kochałam za Hollywood i sławy spotykane na ulicach, za gorące plaże, słońce, ocean, za kwiaciarnię mamy i biuro taty, za szczęśliwe wspomnienia oraz te mniej przyjemne. Nawet za codzienne, spektakularne pościgi policyjne, które wpisały się w tradycję tego miejsca.

A teraz, będąc szczęśliwą siedemnastolatką, miałam to wszystko stracić. Całe moje miasto. Słoneczne L.A. – moją pierwszą miłość. Przeprowadzałam się do kanadyjskiego Vancouver. Babcia Ginewra czuła się samotna, a jako najmniej obciążona obowiązkami osoba w rodzinie zgodziłam się pojechać do niej na dwa lata i opiekować się nią, gdyż była chora na tę dziwną chorobę… połączenie zmutowanego wirusa grypy(to skandal, by w 2033 roku nieznano jeszcze szczepionki na pszczelą grypę!) oraz ospy. Jak te wirusy się ze sobą zespoliły nikt nie ma pojęcia, ale dziwnym trafem doszło do tego i kilkanaście Amerykanów już na to cierpi. O dziwo, nie jest to zaraźliwe drogą kropelkową jak zwykła grypa. Tyle wiadomo. Dalej snują się śmieszne, durne domysły na temat rozprzestrzeniania się choroby (porwania przez kosmitów, uwaga! strzeżcie się ciemnej strony mocy! – ktoś chyba był fanem tej zabawnej serii filmów Gwiazdowe Bitwy z tysiąc dziewięćset któregoś roku).

Stałam na lotnisku w wielkim terminalu. Przytulałam moich przyjaciół – Luke'a oraz Vanessę, która płakała, tak samo jak mama i ja. Weronika zapewne spóźni się na mój odlot, więc pożegnałam się z nią już wczoraj (swoją drogą była oburzona, że w nią nie wierzę, iż może obudzić się na czas, zwłaszcza w tak ważnym dniu, ale ja ją po prostu znałam).

- Obiecaj, że będziesz dzwonić – odezwała się Vanessa.

- Obiecuję, Nessie. Codziennie.

Zaśmiała się przez łzy.

- Nie. Codziennie nie. Splajtuję przez ciebie. Wbrew pozorom rozmowy międzynarodowe wciąż są drogie, a pamiętaj, że to działa w obie strony. Płaci dzwoniący i odbierający.

- Wiem, wiem. Jest jeszcze Internet.

- Tak, pisz do mnie.

- Będę, aż skrzynka ci się zapcha.

- A do mnie? – odezwał się Luke.

- Jasne. I do Wery też.

- Hmm… to byś musiała wysłać do każdego… - Vanessa zaczęła liczyć pod nosem. - …jakieś 10000 maili.

- A uwzględniłaś przy tym swój spam? – spytałam ze śmiechem, co jednak nie powstrzymało łez przed tłumnym opuszczaniem moich oczu.

Przyjaciółka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, o tym zapomniałam.

- To go nie kasuj, zostanie mi wtedy tylko jakieś 1000 maili.

Luke zaśmiał się. Kiedy Vanessa miała dwanaście lat, rejestrowała się na każdej stronie internetowej, którą znalazła, przez co jej adres e-mail został na tyle rozpowszechniony, że tysiące bezużytecznych wiadomości bombardowało jej pocztę. Pomimo naszych namów nie chciała zmienić adresu, mówiła, że tyle lat ma ten e-mail, iż trudno byłoby się jej przestawić. Nie było to najmądrzejsze zachowanie z jej strony, ale typowe dla niej – kiedy Vanessa się do czegoś przyzwyczaiła, nie potrafiła się przestawić na coś innego. To samo było z komórką (którą ma już szósty rok!) i Mp6.

- No wiesz? Mam filtr antyspamowy – wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

- Och, czyli muszę wysłać jakieś 2000 maili - wyszeptałam udając rezygnację.

Zobaczyłam moich rodziców, więc przytuliłam mocniej przyjaciół wiedząc, że to jest moment rozstania.

- Nessie, Luke nie zapomnijcie o mnie. Cześć!

Wyrwałam się z ich uścisku, biegnąc w stronę taty, rękawem wycierając łzy. Nie mogłam tego dłużej znieść. Chwilami byłam strasznie wrażliwa i uczuciowa, co mnie denerwowało. Do diaska! To tylko dwa lata. A czułam się, jakbym już nigdy nie miała ich zobaczyć.

- Jenny, czekaj! - krzyczała za mną Vanessa.

- Tutaj masz swój bilet - powiedział tata, wręczając mi jakąś kartkę. - Do zobaczenia, kochanie.

- Pa, tato, mamo - uściskałam ich mocno. Rodzice zostawali w L.A. ze względu na pracę, choć wiedziałam, że bardzo chcieli pojechać ze mną.

- Uważaj na siebie, Jenny - rzekła mama. - Pisz, dzwoń często.

- Obiecuję. Pa!

Weszłam do sali odlotów, wsiadłam do samolotu i żegnałam się z Los Angeles. Mój lot nie trwał długo. Nowoczesne technologie znacznie zwiększyły prędkość wszystkich środków transportu, a ekologiczne rozwiązania z wykorzystaniem odnawialnych źródeł energii obniżyły ceny przelotów, co spowodowało dużą popularność samolotów. Po niecałej godzinie wylądowałam w Vancouver. Na lotnisku nikt mnie nie przywitał, ale byłam na to przygotowana. Wzięłam swoje walizki w obie ręce i wyszłam z terminalu. Zawołałam taksówkę.

Niedługo później stałam na schodach podmiejskiego domku nr 15. Zapukałam. Otworzyła mi starsza pani z siwymi włosami, w złotych, okrągłych okularach, z miłym uśmiechem na życzliwej twarzy.

- Babciu! Tęskniłam za tobą - uściskałam ją, wciąż stojąc w progu. Jej znajomy zapach niósł ze sobą mnóstwo wspomnień.

- Witaj, Jenny. Aleś ty urosła! Jednak nadal jesteś chuda jak patyk. Nie martw się, coś na to poradzimy.

Zachichotałam. Babcia Ginewra postawiła sobie bardzo szlachetny cel w życiu - utuczyć mnie. Póki co, nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. Po raz pierwszy miałam zamieszkać z nią na tak długo, więc może coś z tego będzie... nie, żebym chciała przytyć...

Babcia poprowadziła mnie przez tak dobrze znajomy, karmelowy przedpokój. Mijałam te same pokoje, ściany, obrazy, meble. Czułam się jakbym wkraczała w przeszłość. Jakbym znowu miała dziesięć lat i przyjechała z Jasonem na wakacje. Nic się nie zmieniło. Z wyjątkiem jednej, dodatkowej fotografii stojącej na zgaszonym kominku. Fotografii dziadka, który zmarł niecałe pół roku temu. Pustka, którą po sobie zostawił wypełniała nie tylko serce babci, ale także moje. Bardzo za nim tęskniłam.

Poszłyśmy na górę, do pokoju, który zawsze, gdy przyjeżdżałam był mój. Postawiłam na podłodze swoje walizki i podbiegłam otworzyć balkonowe drzwi. Jesienny zefirek wleciał do pomieszczenia. W przeciwieństwie do ognia, kochałam wiatr. Kochałam, jak bawił się moimi włosami, obejmował chłodnymi ramionami. Jego dzikie pląsy wyzwalały we mnie dziwne poczucie wolności, jakbym niczym nie musiała się już przejmować. Wszystko było zrobione, a ja mogłam odejść, gdzie chcę.

- Rozpakuj się, skarbie, i zejdź później na dół. Zrobię obiadokolację.

- Dobrze, babciu.

Usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Wyszłam na balkon podziwiać niesamowity widok rozciągający się przede mną.

Na pierwszym planie zawsze rosły dumne, wysokie sosny nieco przesłaniając uroczy krajobraz za nimi. Dalej widziałam zieloną trawę ustępującą miejsca szarym skałom. Wszędobylski piasek złocił się między głazami. W popołudniowym słońcu iskrzyły się różnokształtne muszelki. To właśnie tam, na mojej plaży ukrytej pomiędzy zimnymi skałami, uwielbiałam spędzać każdy słoneczny dzień wakacji w Kanadzie. Lubiłam patrzeć na ten sam ocean, co w L.A., a jednak troszkę inny. W Mieście Aniołów Pacyfik ubierał się zwykle w jasne błękity oraz zielonawe turkusy. Tutaj dominował szarawy odcień niebieskiego, czasami granatowy.

Wróciłam do pokoju z nową energią. Przyczołgałam walizki do łóżka i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Mieszkając w Kalifornii nie miałam zbyt wiele „grubych" ubrań, typowo zimowych. Kiedy przez cały rok temperatura nigdy nie spada poniżej zera, a latem sięga nawet 32ºC naprawdę nie potrzeba zbyt wielu swetrów, płaszczy itp. Jednak wiedziałam, że w Kanadzie jest zupełnie inny klimat, więc obiecałam sobie, iż w najbliższych dniach wybiorę się na zakupy. Odłożyłam ostatnią rzecz na odpowiednie miejsce i puste walizki schowałam pod łóżko. Podeszłam do lustra nad komodą, sprawdzić jak bardzo podróż rozczochrała moje włosy.

Ze srebrnego obrazu spojrzała na mnie farbowana blondynka o czekoladowych oczach, niesymetrycznych ustach (warga górna była trochę większa od dolnej) i garbatym nosie. Do dziś pamiętam czas, kiedy byłam na pierwszych koloniach. To właśnie na nich poznałam Vanessę i Luke'a. Od zawsze byłam nieśmiała w stosunku do nieznajomych, choć próbowałam walczyć z tą cechą. Przyjaciółka zaproponowała, żebym przefarbowała swoje brązowe włosy na blond. Ten czyn miał mnie w czarodziejski sposób ośmielić do nawiązywania nowych kontaktów. Zgodziłam się to zrobić i nie powiem, że żałuję. Odmiana wizerunku przydała mi się, ale to nijak wpłynęło na moją „odwagę". Nadal byłam nieśmiała. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, zszokowałam rodziców. Mama od razu kazała mi zmyć „to żółte coś" z włosów. Jak wyjaśniłam, że to farba a nie szamponetka, chciała mnie zaciągnąć do fryzjera i chyba ogolić na łyso. Na szczęście mój ojciec powstrzymał ją. Mama bywa ekscentryczna i gwałtowna, ale przy tym też uległa wobec taty. Od tamtego czasu już zawsze farbowałam swoje włosy na ten sam kolor. Wiem, że mogłam powrócić do dawnej barwy, ale blond… Przypominał mi o czymś. Nie wiem, o czym. To tak, jakbym patrząc w lustro przeżywała de ja vu.

Zeszłam na dół. W jadalni babcia rozłożyła już potrawy: parówki, jajecznica, sałatka z majonezem, kanapki, jakaś zupa.

- Babciu, ja tyle nie zjem – śmiałam się, patrząc na porcję wszystkiego, którą nakładała mi Ginewra.

- Jedz, nie marudź.

Zaśmiałam się jeszcze raz. Jadłyśmy, rozmawiając o tym, co działo się w ostatnich kilku latach. Słońce zdążyło zajść, a ja czułam się przejedzona. Nawet najbardziej apetyczny deser nie wcisnąłby się do mojego brzucha. Odezwał się dzwonek do frontowych drzwi.

- Otworzę za ciebie, babciu. Nie wstawaj.

Poderwałam się z miejsca. W końcu musiałam jakoś spalić nabyte dzisiaj kalorie. Może zacznę uprawiać jogging?

- Jesteś kochana, Jenny. To na pewno mój lekarz.

Wyszłam z jadalni, po chwili stając przed frontowymi drzwiami. Otworzyłam je i zamarłam. Przestałam myśleć.

O… Och… Matko kochana! To… To jest och! O…

Przede mną stał boski mężczyzna o anielskiej twarzy w białym kitlu lekarskim. Miał blond włosy, a jego przyjazny uśmiech sięgał nawet złotych oczu. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego… tabliczki z nazwiskiem przytwierdzonej do fartucha. Carlisle Cullen. To niemożliwe. Patrzyłam na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami jak jakaś idiotka widząca kosmitę. To nie mógł być _ten_ Carlisle Cullen. A może?

- Dobry wieczór. Wiem, że mogła zaskoczyć panią późna pora mojej wizyty. Umawiałem się wcześniej z panią Ginewrą. Tak przy okazji, jestem Carlisle Cullen.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Patrzyłam na niego bezmyślnie. Nawet głos miał cudowny. Sens jego wypowiedzi nie dotarł do mnie w pełni. Zapamiętałam tylko jedno.

- Umawiał się pan z moją babcią?

Zachichotał.

- Na wizytę lekarską.

- Och, aha, rozumiem.

Nadal stałam niewzruszona przy drzwiach. Nie dziwcie mi się, byłam w głębokim szoku. Doktor Cullen poczuł się chyba niezręcznie i opuścił dłoń. Zmarszczył czoło.

- Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? Wpuścisz mnie?

- Pan… pan jest _nim_, prawda? – wydusiłam z siebie ignorując jego pytania.

- _Nim_ czyli kim?- spytał ostrożnie.

- Sławnym doktorem Cullenem, wynalazcą szczepionki na raka oraz współtwórcą lekarstwa na HIV! – pisnęłam podekscytowana.

- Ach NIM. Tak, to ja. Choć z tą sławą przesadziłaś.

Miałam ochotę krzyczeć z radości, uściskać go, zapytać o badania, ale na początek:

- Da mi pan autograf? – wydusiłam szybko.

Zachichotał.

- A pozwolisz mi zbadać twoją babcię, Jennifer?

Zamarłam ponownie. Usta same mi się otworzyły, ale nie wyleciał z nich żaden dźwięk.

- Z-znasz moje imię? – wyjąkałam w końcu.

Zaśmiał się.

- Tak. Twoja babcia lubi opowiadać. Przez cały tydzień mówiła o twoim przyjeździe. Mógłbym wejść?

Zarumieniłam się, ustępując mu miejsca. Zamknęłam drzwi po jego wejściu. Byłam ciekawa, co babcia mu powiedziała.

- To ja… pobiegnę po mój… zeszyt z autografami – wydusiłam i dodałam: - Babcia jest w jadalni.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. Trafię – powiedział ciepło. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego pięknej twarzy.

Pobiegłam na górę. Wparowałam do pokoju, pochwyciłam swój pamiętnik z podpisami sław, coś do pisania. Chyba długopis. Oby pisał. Wybiegłam.

Byłam bardzo podekscytowana. Carlisle Cullen był, jak mówiłam, wynalazcą szczepionki na raka. O jego badaniach pisał Steven Hudler – niemiecki profesor medycyny profilaktycznej. Niezwykle logiczny tok rozumowania tego człowieka ujął wiele osób. Doktor Cullen był moim autorytetem, ideałem. To on swoją pracą nakierował mnie (całkiem nieświadomie) na chemię i biologie. Dzięki niemu wiedziałam, kim chcę zostać w przyszłości.

Stanęłam przed drzwiami jadalni, słysząc babcię:

- To wspaniała dziewczyna, Carlisle. Naprawdę złote dziecko.

_O kim ona mówi? Chyba nie o mnie? Ale o kim innym? Więc jednak o mnie?_ Poczułam, że robię się czerwona.

- Wyobrażam sobie – mruknął lekarz.

- Niewiele wnucząt porzuciłoby wszystko – rodziców, przyjaciół, dom – żeby zamieszkać z chorą babcią. Ale Jennifer zawsze była taka dobra i kochana – ciągnęła babcia. – Tylko te jej lęki…

- Ekhem – chrząknęłam zaznaczając swoją obecność i wchodząc do pokoju. Nie chciałam, żeby ON dowiedział się o moich fobiach.

Babcia znajdowała się w rogu pomieszczenia, a w fotelu obok siedział doktor Cullen, który mierzył swej pacjentce ciśnienie. Na małym stoliczku pomiędzy nimi leżała jakaś kartka.

- Jakie lęki? – podchwycił lekarz.

- Nic takiego – odpowiedziałam szybko.

Ginewra spojrzała na mnie uważnie, ale całe szczęście nie ciągnęła tematu.

- T-to da mi pan autograf? – spytałam nieśmiało.

- Wiesz, jesteś pierwszą nastolatką, która o to prosi – stwierdził, biorąc ode mnie zeszyt. – Interesujesz się medycyną? Biologią?

- I chemią – przytaknęłam. – Przeczytałam wszystkie książki o pańskich badaniach. To było niesamowite. Jak pan wpadł na tak skomplikowaną mieszankę?

- Eksperymentowałem – zaśmiał się. – Proszę, twój autograf. Dużo osób w twoim wieku interesuje się badaniami nad rakiem?

- Nie, nie. Tylko ja. I przyjaciółka. Chcę zostać naukowcem i pracować w laboratorium.

- Ciekawe plany. Pani Ginewro, proszę przycisnąć do tego palec. O tak. Dziękuję.

Zapisał jakiś wynik na kartce. Babcia postanowiła włączyć się do rozmowy, zmieniając temat:

- A jak tam pańskie pociechy, doktorze?

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

- Ma pan dzieci? – spytałam z ciekawością.

- Adoptowane – mruknął.

- Alice, Emmet oraz Vanessa są rodzeństwem, więc doktor Cullen nie chciał ich rozdzielać przy adopcji – wyjaśniała babcia. – Rosalie i Jasper Hale to siostrzeńcy Esme – żony Carlisle'a. Jej siostra wraz z mężem zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.

- Łał. Pięcioro. Musi być wesoło – szepnęłam zszokowana tą liczbą.

- Chciałbym, żeby tak było – odezwał się tak cicho, że nie byłam pewna jego słów.

- A nie jest? – spytałam równie cicho, a przynajmniej starałam się.

Spojrzał na mnie z wielkim bólem – Nie.

Babcia poczuła się urażona tym, że znowu wyłączono ją z rozmowy.

- Nie wiem, kochani, co tam sobie szepczecie. Pytałam o twoje dzieci Carlisle, bo tak sobie pomyślałam… czy Alice mogłaby wyprawić przyjęcie dla Jenny?

- Przyjęcie? Jakie przyjęcie?! – nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi.

Zignorowali mnie. Doktor Cullen patrzył na babcię z zamyśleniem.

- Alice… Sądzę, że bardzo się ucieszy. Już dawno nie miała okazji czegoś zorganizować.

- A więc ustalone?

- Tak. Myślę, że tak – rozpogodził się. – Dziękuję Ginewro. Będę już się zbierał. Do widzenia!

Mój ideał wyszedł zostawiając mnie w głębokim szoku. Nadal nie rozumiałam sensu tych kilku ostatnich wypowiedzi.

- Babciu, o co chodzi z tym przyjęciem?

- Wiem, kochanie, ile musiałaś poświęcić przyjeżdżając tutaj. Nie myśl, że nie doceniam tego, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.

- Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

Uciszyła mnie ręką.

- Już od jutra masz zacząć nową szkołę, poznać nowych ludzi. Ty zawsze byłaś taka nieśmiała, Jenny. Boję się, czy sobie poradzisz. Wiesz, w Yston's High School jest taki zwyczaj, że dla nowego ucznia (oczywiście to nie dotyczy pierwszych roczników) wyprawia się przyjęcie powitalne. Zwykle organizator takiej imprezy jest wybierany przez tegoż nowicjusza, ale pomyślałam, że w tym wypadku można zrobić wyjątek.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Czy… czy to znaczy, że przyjęcie odbędzie się w domu… doktora Cullena?

- Najprawdopodobniej.

Pisnęłam podekscytowana. Uścisnęłam babcię.

- Dziękuję ci. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.

- Cieszę się, że się cieszysz.

Roześmiałam się z szyku jej zdania.

- Idź spać, Jenny. Jutro twój wielki dzień.

Przytaknęłam i pobiegłam do pokoju. Wykonałam niezbędną toaletę i położyłam się do łóżka. Zasypiając, myślałam o przystojnym doktorze Cullenie.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Ta część jest krótka, raczej nie można jej nazwać rozdziałem, a raczej dodatkiem do rozdziału pierwszego. Miłego czytania:)

Dziękuję Emmbryo i osiaa93 za komentarze:)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

PW: Jasper

Słona, ohydna, choć przyjemnie ciepła krew zająca spływała mi do gardła uśmierzając pragnienie. Nie lubiłem zwierzęcej krwi, ale wiedziałem, że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Jednak ten śmierdzący roślinożerca… Ohyda. Westchnąłem. W ostatnim czasie musieliśmy polować w pobliżu domu, choć wokół Vancouver naprawdę nie było nic godnego uwagi. Tylko zające, szczury i psy. Zazdrościłem Emmetowi i Rosalie, którzy pod pretekstem studiów wyjechali na Alaskę. Tam przynajmniej były niedźwiedzie.

Wróciłem do domu w ułamku sekundy – nie polowałem daleko. Od razu uderzyły mnie emocje, które od siedemnastu lat niezmiennie towarzyszyły mojej rodzinie. Ból. Smutek. Tęsknota. Najbardziej przytłaczały mnie uczucia Edwarda, który siedział zwinięty w swoim pokoju nie wykazując żadnych oznak życiowych. Ożywał tylko na wizyty Nessie i większe polowanie. Pamiętam jak długi czas musieliśmy go odwodzić od samobójczych myśli. Na szczęście udało się nam – mi, Alice i Esme – przekonać go, że musi żyć dla Renesme. Edward niezmiennie czuł ból i tęsknotę. Przeżywając to, co on, spadałem w czarną otchłań. Rozpadałem się, a każdy kawałek mojego ciało rozrywano na strzępy. Najbardziej bolało serce. Nie umiałem udźwignąć takiego ciężaru cierpienia i nie umiałem go uśmierzyć. Nic, oprócz córki, nie pomagało Edwardowi. Mi – temu, który czuł to samo – pomagała Alice. Wiedziała, jak jest ze mną źle i będąc przy mnie, myślała tylko o mnie. Nie o Belli, za którą tak rozpaczała. Za którą wszyscy tęsknili. Miłość Alice tłumiła edwardowe cierpienia, potrzebowałem jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Esme… była smutna. Jak zawsze. Straciła córkę, a przez to syna, który nie reagował prawie na nic.

Przytuliłem Alice, która pojawiła się na dole sekundę przed moim przyjściem.

- Witaj, kochanie.

- Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś. Zaraz przyjdzie Carlisle.

- A… Renesme? – spytałem cicho. Moja bratanica cały weekend spędziła z Jacobem.

- Chyba… nie – odszepnęła delikatnie.

W pokoju na górze rozległ się jakiś trzask. Edward stał przed nami z wściekłą miną.

- Czemu nie? – warknął.

Był wściekły. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że jego córka spędza więcej czasu z psem, a nie z nim.

- A żebyś wiedział – odpowiedział na moje myśli.

Próbowałem go uspokoić, choć nie wiem, czy gniew nie był lepszy od tej całej rozpaczy za Bellą.

- Nie wypowiadaj jej imienia – warknął Edward.

- Nie wypowiadam. Tylko myślę.

- To nie myśl. Gdzie jest Renesme?

- A jak sądzisz? – odparowała Alice.

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, poczym wybiegł w wampirzym tempie z domu.

- Edward! – Esme zawołała za nim. Bała się i chciała pobiec za nim.

Alice ją powstrzymała – Biegnie do Jacoba. Nie chce się zabić. Co najwyżej zabić zięcia.

Zaśmiałem się. Mój brat nigdy nie odważy się „zlikwidować" Jake'a z powodu Nessie. Do domu wszedł Carlisle.

- Co tu się stało? – spytał zdezorientowany. – Widziałem, że Edward gdzieś biegł. Rozwścieczony.

- Odezwał się w nim nadopiekuńczy tatuś – wywróciłem oczami.

- Och, Renesme nas nie odwiedzi?

- Nie – odparła Alice.

- Szkoda – mruknęła Esme.

- Może to i dobrze, że Edwarda nie ma – odpowiedział Carlisle. – Byłem u tej nowej dziewczyny.

Usiadł na kanapie w salonie, a my dołączyliśmy do niego po chwili. Robiliśmy to z przyzwyczajenia. Choć było nam wygodnie stojąc, tyle lat życia wśród ludzi wpływa nawet na nieśmiertelnych.

- I jaka jest? – spytała Esme.

W Carlisle'u pojawiło się wiele różnych emocji. Rozbawienie. Podekscytowanie. Tęsknota. Lekki podziw. To była b a r d z o dziwna mieszanka.

- Miła. Przyjechała z Los Angeles opiekować się babcią.

- To już wiemy – rzekła zniecierpliwiona wróżka w moich ramionach. Pocałowałem czubek jej kochanej głowy.

- Kiedy otworzyła mi drzwi, była bardzo zdziwiona – zaśmiał się, a potem nagle spoważniał. – Ma oczy Belli.

Teraz to zrozumiałem. To stąd ta tęsknota. Carlisle tęsknił za Bellą jak my wszyscy, a wspomnienie tamtej dziewczyny spotęgowało to uczucie.

- Coś jeszcze ma z Belli? – spytała delikatnie Esme.

- Z wyglądu to… - był wyraźnie zakłopotany. – usta. Ale włosy ma inne. Trochę jaśniejsze od Tanyi. I ma ciemniejszą karnację o jeden, dwa tony od Belli.

- W końcu pochodzi z L.A. Powinna być opalona – mruknęła Alice.

- Ona nie jest opalona – zaprzeczył szybko Carlisle. – Po prostu nie jest blada.

- Czemu była zdziwiona? – zapytała Esme.

Wróciło podekscytowanie i rozbawienie. Spojrzałem na naszego przywódcę. – Dobrze się czujesz, Carlisle?  
- Ty chyba wiesz najlepiej, jak się czuję – odgryzł się.

- Tak, po prostu… nie rozumiem.

Wampirzyce spoglądały między nas nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

- Ona interesuje się medycyną – wyjaśnił nasz ojciec. – Znała moje osiągnięcia, wynalazki. Powiedziała, że jestem sławny i chciała mój autograf. - Zachichotał. - Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ja to ja. A poza tym – odwrócił się do Alice. – jej babcia…

- Tak!!! – wykrzyknęła moja ukochana, przytulając Carlisle'a. Po chwili tańczyła radośnie na środku salonu.

- Jej babcia co? – dopytywała się Esme.

- Poprosiła mnie, żeby Alice zorganizowała jej wnuczce przyjęcie. Oczywiście zgodziłem się.

Zawsze podziwiałem Carlisle. Był bardzo mądry. Radość mojej miłości była taka lekka i słodka. Podszedłem do małej wróżki i pocałowałem ją z pasją. Oddała mi pocałunek z całą swoją żywiołością, zanurzając swoje delikatne dłonie w moich włosach. Pożądanie wybuchło we mnie podwójnie i już po sekundzie kładłem ją na łóżko w naszym pokoju. Za kilka godzin miał wrócić naburmuszony Edward z całym swoim cierpieniem, ale teraz istniała tylko Alice. Moja ukochana wróżka.


	4. Chapter 2

Witam:) Nie spodziewałam się tak wielu komentarzy i za wszystkie bardzo, bardzo dziękuję:) Jak je czytam od razu chce mi się pisać:P

Przed wami nowy rozdział, enjoy:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter two

_'Cause I don't care, if I loose my mind  
I'm already cursed  
_Alexander Rybak_; „Fairytale"_

Yston's High School leżało daleko od centrum Vancouver. Uczyła się w nim młodzież z przedmieści, które nie należały do najbogatszych części miasta. Budynek liceum pochodził z zapewne początku trzeciego tysiąclecia, sądząc po jego prostym, niewyszukanym wyglądzie. Był zbudowany na planie prostokąta, miał trzy kondygnacje (cztery, jeśli istniała piwnica). Jego ściany zostały pomalowane na zielono. Fundamenty wyglądały solidnie i cała budowla nie była z drewna, a raczej z płyt betonowych lub cegieł. Główne wejście, do którego prowadziły szerokie, szare schody, było równie proste, pozbawione jakichkolwiek ornamentów jak reszta budynku. Cieszyłam się, że w obecnych czasach zaprzestano realizacji podobnych architektonicznych pomysłów. Dzisiaj budowano szklane budowle, niektóre o bardzo wymyślnych kształtach. Słyszałam na przykład, że w jakiejś mieścinie o nazwie Forks znajdowała się komenda policji w kształcie łabędzia, a w Queensbury francuska restauracja o wyglądzie żaby.

Pod szkołę zajechałam bardzo wcześnie. Na parkingu były na razie tylko dwa pojazdy. Zatrzymałam swoją hondę blisko wejścia i wysiadłam. Skierowałam swe kroki w stronę szkoły.

Bez trudu znalazłam sekretariat. Otrzymałam swój nowy plan zajęć, a sekretarka wyjaśniła drogę do poszczególnych sal. Po tych wskazówkach udałam się pod pierwszą klasę. Korytarze, którymi szłam, były opustoszałe. Do początku lekcji zostało około dwadzieścia pięć minut. Usiadłam na ławce pod salą nr 162 i wyjęłam z torby „Dumę i Uprzedzenie". Zaczęłam czytać od momentu przyjazdu Elizabeth do Kent i już po chwili lektura wciągnęła mnie we wspaniały świat XIX-wiecznej Anglii.

Nie minęło pięć minut jak usłyszałam pierwsze kroki. Na początku korytarza, tuż przy schodach, pojawiła się para. Wysoki, opalony mężczyzna o indiańskich rysach oraz krótko ściętych włosach miał na oko dwadzieścia pięć – siedem lat. Był ubrany w białą koszulę, brązową marynarkę i jasne dżinsy z łańcuchem na lewej nogawce. W prawej ręce trzymał czarną walizeczkę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na moją rówieśniczkę. Miała zjawiskowe, brązowe, falowane włosy, a także czekoladowe oczy jak ja. Była piękna. Nosiła szarą tunikę na krótki rękaw oraz popielate rurki. Nie wiedziałam, co łączy tych dwoje. Może nic. A może coś poważnego i głębokiego. Podczas marszu rozmawiali ze sobą. On wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, chyba o coś pytając. Ona unikała jego wzroku, odpowiadając krótko. Oboje byli bardzo przygnębieni.

- Zobaczysz, za kilka lat wszystko się zmieni – usłyszałam słowa mężczyzny. – A do tego czasu… Będę czekał.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego smutno, ale nie odpowiedziała. Stanęli przed pokojem nauczycielskim, mieszczącym się naprzeciw mnie. Indianin poklepał szatynkę po ramieniu, mrucząc „Będzie dobrze", i zniknął za drzwiami. Szybko powróciłam do książki, żeby nieznajoma nie zauważyła, iż ją obserwuję. Usłyszałam koło siebie ciche westchnienie. Dziewczyna usiadła na drugim końcu ławki. Bawiła się indiańską plecionką, którą miała na nadgarstku, patrząc zamyślona na szkolny sufit. Wyglądała strasznie bezbronnie, niewinnie i smutno. Nie czułam przy niej nieśmiałości, chciałam do niej zagadać, kiedy w korytarzu rozległo się wołanie:

- Candy!!

- Ofi!!

Zobaczyłam tuż przy schodach przytulające się blondynki. Zachowywały się jakby minęły wieki od ich ostatniego spotkania, a mogłam się założyć, że nie widziały się tylko weekend. Dziewczyny trzymając się za ręce podeszły pod salę 162. Spojrzały na mnie z ciekawością.

- Jesteś nowa? – spytała błękitnooka blondynka.

- Tak – odparłam nieśmiało.

- Jak masz na imię? – dociekała druga, zielonooka.

- Jennifer.

- Candy – pierwsza wyciągnęła dłoń, którą zręcznie uścisnęłam.

- Ofelia – przedstawiła się jej koleżanka.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, a zielonooka zachichotała nerwowo.

- Moja mama była zakochana w szekspirowskim Hamlecie – wyjaśniła.

- Współczuję.

- Nie jest tak źle. Wszyscy na mnie mówią Ofi lub Fil, wolę to niż pełne imię.

Podczas naszej rozmowy korytarze liceum powoli zaczęły się zapełniać uczniami. Liczne powitania po weekendzie niosły się po holu. Candy spytała, skąd pochodzę, więc zaczęłam im opowiadać o Los Angeles.

- Hej, Candy!! – zawołał jakiś brunet. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i naburmuszyła się. Ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Fil.

- Czego chcesz, Matt?

Chłopak podszedł do nas z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Umówisz się ze mną?

- Nie. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że mam kogoś?

Brunet wywrócił oczami i wtedy mnie dostrzegł.

- Cześć, jestem Matt – przedstawił się.

- A ja Jenny.

- Miło cię poznać, Jenny.

- Ciebie też – mruknęłam.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Z pokoju nauczycielskiego wyszło kilka osób. Do naszej sali wpuściła nas korpulentna, starsza kobieta o surowym wyglądzie. Pani Matthews przedstawiła mnie całej klasie i kazała usiąść z Mattem, który okazał się świetnym informatorem. Powiedział mi, że do szkoły chodzi troje dzieci doktora Cullen – Alice, Jasper i Vanessa, którą, jak się dowiedziałam, już spotkałam. To była ta smutna dziewczyna sprzed lekcji. Brunet wzdychał do niej i rozwodził się nad jej urodą dobre kilka minut, a gdyby pani Matthews mu nie przerwała pewnie klepałby o niej jeszcze długo. Domyśliłam się, że nie tylko on jeden podkochiwał się w Vanessie, a z tego co mówił Matt wynikało, iż dziewczyna odrzuciła wszystkie jego zaloty. Zastanawiałam się, kim był tajemniczy, opalony mężczyzna, ale nie mogłam o to spytać kolegę z powodu nauczycielki. Po matematyce miałam angielski z panem Jacobem Blackiem.

Po dzwonku do sali wszedł znajomy Indianin. Ogarnął wzrokiem całą klasę, zatrzymując spojrzenie na mnie:

- Ty musisz być Jennifer Smith.

Przytaknęłam.

- Zostań po lekcji, a na razie postaraj się za nami nadążać – powiedział, poczym zwrócił się do całej klasy. – Pochowajcie wszystko i wyjmijcie karteczki.

Zbiorowy jęk protestu wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- Natychmiast! Jennifer, ty nie musisz pisać.

- Farciara – mruknął Matt siedzący obok. Wywróciłam oczami.

- Przygotowani? Dzielimy się na dwa rzędy, jak zawsze. Rząd pod ścianą pisze: Jaka piosenka śniła się Majorowi? Rząd drugi…

Nauczyciel podał piętnaście pytań każdej grupie dotyczących „Folwarku Zwierzęcego". Czytałam tę książkę i mimo że nie podobała mi się, z łatwością potrafiłabym rozwiązać podobną kartkówkę. Koło mnie Matt pocił się nad szóstym pytaniem: „ Do jakiego hasła sprowadzono wszystkie przykazania?".

- Cztery nogi dobrze, dwie nogi źle – szepnęłam koledze.

Od razu poczułam na sobie wzrok nauczyciela, jednak Indianin usiadł przy biurku i nie wyciągał żadnych konsekwencji.

Jako pierwsza sprawdzian skończyła Vanessa Cullen. Siedziała w ławce bezpośrednio złączonej ze stolikiem nauczyciela, więc nie musiała nawet wstawać, by oddać swoją pracę.

- Muszę sprawdzać? – wyszeptał do niej pan Black.

- A jak sądzisz? – usłyszałam cichutki głos szatynki. – Doskonale wiesz, że mam wszystko dobrze.

Zawsze miałam bardzo wyostrzony słuch. Niektórzy moi dawni znajomi dziwili się, iż potrafiłam ułowić uchem rzeczy, które dla nich były zbyt ciche. Teraz też wydawało mi się, że oprócz mnie nikt w klasie nie jest w stanie usłyszeć tej szeptanej rozmowy.

- Szkoda, że nie mam więcej takich uczniów jak ty. Nie spędzałbym tyle czasu na sprawdzanie ich głupot.

- Chyba muszę cię zasmucić. Jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Wyjątkowa.

- Wiem. I za to cię kocham.

Zaczęłam kaszleć, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej klasy. Byłam zdumiona, zszokowana. Czy pan Black powiedział właśnie to, co powiedział? Nauczyciel wyznał miłość uczennicy? Jak oni… Czułam się zgorszona. Jak taki dorosły mężczyzna śmiał uwieść tę młodą dziewczynę? Bałam się o Vanessę, sama nie wiedząc czemu.

Pan Black spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.

- Wszystko w porządku, Jennifer?

- Tak – odparłam hardo. – A z panem?

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Wszyscy, oprócz Nessie oraz Indianina. Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło.

- Rzekłbym, że nie najgorzej. Masz jakiś powód, żeby w to wątpić? – spytał, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło klasę.

- Mam.

- Zatem podzielisz się nim po lekcji.

- Dobrze.

Nauczyciel uciszył chichoczącą klasę. Czułam na sobie wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. Czerwony rumieniec powoli wpełzał na moją twarz. Matt oddał swoją pracę, a reszta uczniów, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki poszła w jego ślady. Przez pięć minut pan Black sprawdzał kartkówki, poczym kazał Candy rozdać ocenione prace. Spojrzałam na kartkę Matta – dostał piątkę.

Indianin zaczął nowy temat, przerywając klasie porównywanie sprawdzianów. Omawiał „Folwark Zwierzęcy" znacznie ciekawiej niż moja dawna nauczycielka angielskiego. Poza tym miał taki ciepły, strasznie znajomy głos…

Po lekcji zostałam w klasie. Co prawda, Candy, Fil oraz Matt chcieli pozostać ze mną, jednak razem z nauczycielem udało mi się ich wyprosić. Czułam, że moje spostrzeżenia dotyczące uczuć mężczyzny powinnam załatwić z nim sam na sam. W sali była jeszcze Vanessa, która chyba nie planowała wyjść. Jednakże jej nie miałam serca wyrzucać, Indianin widocznie też nie. Pan Black wręczył mi listę lektur.

- Masz może stary zeszyt z notatkami, Jenny? Chciałbym je przejrzeć – powiedział.

Więc teraz byłam dla niego „Jenny"?

- Tak, mam.

Wyciągnęłam z torby to, o co prosił.

- Dziękuję.

Usiadł na blacie biurka, przeglądając mój zeszyt. Patrzyłam, jak Vanessa usadawia się koło niego.

- Zatem… jaki był powód twojego aroganckiego pytania? – spytał Indianin, nie przerywając kartkowania moich notatek.

- Bo pan jest nauczycielem, a mimo to… podrywa pan uczennice.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

- Podrywam uczennice?

- Tak. Na przykład podczas lekcji nazywał mnie pan „Jennifer", a teraz mówisz do mnie „Jenny".

- Przepraszam – odrzekł zdumiony. – Mogę cię tytułować „Miss Smith", jeśli popularne zdrobnienie twojego imienia uważasz za oznakę podrywu.

Vanessa zachichotała.

- Tu nie chodzi o mnie! – zdenerwowałam się.

- A o kogo?

- O nią – wskazałam na szatynkę.

Twarze obojga były tak zszokowane, że miałam ochotę się śmiać.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał cicho nauczyciel po chwili milczenia.

- Ponieważ słyszałam, jak wyznawałeś jej miłość.

- Wyznawałem jej miłość?

- Nie rób ze mnie głupiej! Dobrze wiem, co mówiliście podczas lekcji. Pan najpierw spytał, czy musi sprawdzić jej kartkówkę; ona odpowiedziała, że przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę z bezbłędności jej testu. Wyraziłeś żal, iż nie masz więcej takich uczniów jak Nessie, która potwierdziła swoją wyjątkowość. Wtedy pan wyznał jej miłość.

- I ty to wszystko słyszałaś? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Tak.

- Jak? Mówiliśmy b a r d z o cicho – dodał pan Black

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Od dziecka miałam wyostrzony słuch.

Zapadła cisza. Dopiero nauczyciel odważył się ją przerwać:

- Dziękuję za zeszyt. Jesteś do przodu z materiałem, więc przez następne kilka lekcji pewnie będziesz się nudzić. Jak chcesz mogę dać ci jakieś dodatkowe zadanie albo…

- Nie trzeba – przerwałam mu chłodno i schowałam notatki do torby.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo cię interesuje, co jest między mną a Jacobem? – wtrąciła Vanessa.

Przygryzłam wargę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że się o nią martwiłam, mimo że jej nie znałam. W końcu odrzekłam:

- On nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni.

To były złe słowa. Dziewczyna pobladła, a jej oczy momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Zeskoczyła z biurka i odeszła do okna. Usłyszałam jej cichy szloch. Patrzyłam na to zdziwiona. Nie wiedziałam, że moja opinia może tak zadziałać.

- Ja… przepraszam. Nie chciałam…

- Wyjdź – przerwał mi ostro pan Black, który przytulał Nessie. – I nie waż się komukolwiek o nas wspominać, bo pożałujesz.

Bez słowa wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Przechodząc przez drzwi, usłyszałam ciche słowa dziewczyny: „Dlaczego wszyscy to powtarzają?".

***

Na przerwie na lunch usiadłam oczywiście z Mattem, Candy i Ofelią. Dosiadł się do nas jeszcze jeden chłopak – piegowaty rudzielec David oraz dziewczyna – wysoka brunetka Betty. Wszyscy podziwiali moją arogancję wobec pana Blacka i pytali, co mu powiedziałam po lekcji. Odpowiadałam, że nic, bo zapomniał o tym wspomnieć. Matt podziękował mi za podpowiedź, poczym Betty wciągnęła mnie w rozmowę o ulubionych filmach.

Dopiero w połowie przerwy zauważyłam Vanessę. Siedziała przy stoliku oparta o ramię bladego blondyna. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna obok nich była bardzo zamyślona.

- Kim oni są? – spytałam Matta, który podążył za moim wzrokiem.

- Ach, Cullenowie. Jasper i Alice. Vanessę już znasz.

- Przedstawisz mnie im?

- Oni są dziwni…

- Proszę? – spojrzałam na niego błagalnie.

Zaśmiał się i wstał.

- Jasne. Dla ciebie wszystko.

Zarumieniłam się, poczym poszłam za nim w kierunku rodzeństwa.

PW: Jasper

Lubiłem liceum. Właściwie lubiłem każde miejsce bez Edwarda. Serio, jego stan mnie dobijał i bycie przy nim nie służyło żadnemu z nas. Ja czułem jego emocje dzięki darowi, on odczytywał moje myśli pełne jego bólu, a przez to cierpiał jeszcze bardziej i wtedy mi również było ciężej. Doprawdy, istne błędne koło. Nie potrafiłem pomóc mojemu bratu, choć tak bardzo chciałem. Po prostu… jego uczucia były zbyt silne dla mojego talentu.

Dziesięć lat temu wyrobiłem sobie już całkiem niezłą samokontrolę (choć nigdy nie dojdę do poziomu Carlisle'a czy Edwarda). Przebywanie z ludźmi stało się prostsze. Umiałem skutecznie tłumić pragnienie. Lubiłem liceum, bo emocje dzieciaków, choć tak różne, odwracały moją uwagę od bólu. Ludzie bywali zadowoleni, podekscytowani, rozbawieni i często znudzeni. To ostatnie uczucie wprost kochałem. W większej ilości wprawiało mnie ono w stan bliski snu, co dla ponad stuletniego wampira jest naprawdę ciekawym doświadczeniem. Właśnie dlatego na najnudniejszy przedmiot w szkole z najnudniejszym nauczycielem pod słońcem chodziłem z uśmiechem na ustach.

Jednakże dzisiaj nie obchodziły mnie emocje ludzi. Liczyła się tylko ona. Renesmee. Uczucia Edwarda po powrocie od Jacoba bardzo mnie zaniepokoiły. Mój brat najpierw czuł triumf i zadowolenie, jednak po chwili przytłoczyły go straszne wyrzuty sumienia i nienawiść do samego siebie. Patrzyłem wtedy przerażony na Edwarda, który bez słowa poszedł do swojego pokoju i zwinął się w kłębek jak to miał w zwyczaju. Pytałem go w myślach, co się stało, ale nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Postanowiłem zatem dowiedzieć się tego od Renesmee.

Moja bratanica siedziała sama przy odległym stole w stołówce. Była smutna, czyli nic nowego. Podszedłem do niej, trzymając Alice za rękę.

- Witaj, Nessie.

- Czołem, wujku – odpowiedziała przytłumionym głosem.

- Och, kochanie – Alice od razu ją przytuliła. – Widzę to, ale nie rozumiem. Czy to przez Edwarda?

- Tak i nie. W tym też jest moja wina.

- O czym wy mówicie?

Postawiłem tackę z jedzeniem na stole i usiadłem po lewej stronie Nessie, a Alice po prawej.

- Więc? Powiecie mi, o co chodzi?

- Byłam przez weekend z Jacobem – zaczęła tłumaczyć Renesmee, rumieniąc się lekko przy następnych słowach: - Czas nam tak szybko upływał…

- Nie musimy znać szczegółów.

- Mów za siebie, Jasper – odparła Alice. – Ja je chętnie poznam.

Przewróciłem oczami, śmiejąc się lekko. Nessie, nieco zakłopotana wymamrotała: „Później, ciociu Alice" i wróciła do opowieści:

- Właśnie pomagałam Jake'owi przygotować ciekawe lekcje, kiedy do mieszkania wpadł tata. Był wściekły.

Renesmee przerwała, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

- Powiedział, że jestem za młoda, by mieszkać z Jacobem. A ja mam przecież dwadzieścia pięć lat! Od osiemnastu lat jestem dorosła! T-tata mówił, że mam wybierać p-pomiędzy nim a Jake'm i że jeśli on[Edward] nie jest mi potrzebny to odejdzie… Pamiętałam, co mi mówiliście, ż-że po śmierci mamy, on chce umrzeć i ż-że żyje tylko dla mnie. Dlatego wybrałam tatę i powiedziałam, iż dziś po szkole wrócę do domu dziadka.

- Co na to Jacob? – spytała delikatnie Alice.

- Nic nie mógł zrobić – łkała Nessie. Wysłałem jej falę spokoju, ganiąc się w myślach, gdyż powinienem zrobić to wcześniej. Moja bratanica uśmiechnęła się smutno do mnie i ciągnęła dalej: - Tata przerywał każde jego próby wtrącenia się; krzyczał, że Jake jest dla mnie nieodpowiedni, że to jego wina, iż mama zginęła… Tata powiedział do niego: „Od jutra masz się trzymać od niej z daleka!".

- Edward kazał ci zerwać z twoim psiakiem? To właśnie widziałaś Alice?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że to twoja wina, Renesmee?

- Gdybym więcej czasu spędzała z tatą, nie doszłoby do tego.

- Nie wiń się, Nessie, proszę. Każdy członek naszej rodziny odczuwa wyrzuty sumienia i może zabrzmi to dość egoistycznie, ale mam tego dość. Weźcie mnie też pod uwagę, zaczynając stawianie sobie zarzutów. Ja czuję to, co wy siedem razy mocniej. To naprawdę nie jest przyjemne. Nikt nie zawinił w sprawie śmierci Belli. To była jej suwerenna decyzja, chciała nas chronić. Zatem Nessie, przestań się zadręczać o zerwanie z Jake'm. Edward już teraz żałuje tego, co zrobił, więc łatwo do siebie wrócicie.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, poczym Renesmee zachichotała.

- Masz rację, to zabrzmiało strasznie egoistycznie, wujku. Zwłaszcza środek.

A potem znów się zasmuciła.

- Co jest Nessie?

Westchnęła i oparła się o moje ramię.

- Ta nowa dziewczyna… Jennifer, ona wie o nas – o mnie i Jake'u. Na angielskim siedziała za mną i podsłuchała jak Jacob szeptał, że mnie kocha. Dziewczyna ma strasznie dobry słuch. Coś z nią jest nie tak. Może nie jest człowiekiem? Tylko półwampirem jak ja.

- Sprawdzimy to – zapewniła ją Alice. – Co było dalej?

- Została po lekcji, bo Jake musiał z nią pogadać o jej dawnej szkole. Ona powiedziała o tym, co słyszała i stwierdziła, że… że Jacob jest dla mnie nieodpowiedni.

Rozkleiła się znowu, więc natychmiast ją uspokoiłem.

- Najpierw tata, teraz ona. Dlaczego? Czemu wszyscy to powtarzają? Kocham Jake'a, a on kocha mnie. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, prawda ciociu?

- Oczywiście, skarbie. Co się stało później?

- Później? Jacob kazał jej wyjść i zagroził, żeby nikomu o nas nie mówiła.

Zapadła cisza. Bezwiednie głaskałem Nessie po włosach, a Alice sprawdzała przyszłość.

- Nie widzę, by coś się zmieniło, poza tym, że Tanya nas wkrótce odwiedzi – powiedziała moja ukochana.

Usłyszeliśmy za sobą kroki w naszą stronę. Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyłem blondynkę o czekoladowych oczach prowadzoną przez Matta. Brunet nie raz nagabywał Nessie, aby się z nią umówić. Kiedyś nawet przyjechał do naszego domu z bukietem róż dla niej. To był ciężki okres dla Renesmee. Wiele razy przyłapywałem ją na myślach o morderstwie chłopaka, choć do tego czynu najbardziej był skłonny Jacob. Zaśmiałem się w duchu z tych wszystkich niesprawiedliwych ocen stawianych przez wilkołaka Mattowi. Rodzice bruneta byli oburzeni i Jake nieomal wyleciał z pracy.

- Cześć – przywitał się nieśmiało chłopak, poczym wskazał na nową uczennicę. – To jest Jennifer.

- Miło cię poznać, Jennifer. Jestem Jasper.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. Emanowała z niej nieśmiałość i skrucha. Doleciał do mnie jej zapach i pragnienie wybuchło we mnie z nową siłą. Cieszyłem się, że potrafiłem je skutecznie zwalczać. Blondynka pachniała słodko, owocowo, trochę jak malina, pomarańcza i truskawka z nutką wanilii. Jednak w jej zapachu było coś dziwnego. Z pewnością nie była pół-wampirem ani wilkołakiem, ale… Jeśli lód ma jakąś woń to jej niewielki cień można było wyczuć u Jennifer. I nie tylko lód. Jeszcze coś jakby… ogień?

- Możesz już iść, Matt – odezwała się Alice.

- Och, tak. Jasne. Do zobaczenia, Jenny!

Najszybciej jak tylko mógł odszedł od naszego stolika. Instynktownie wiedział, że jesteśmy niebezpieczni. Bał się i dobrze.

- Przepraszam, Nessie – usłyszałem obok siebie głos… głos Belli.

Spojrzałem zdumiony na blondynkę. Wiedziałem, że Carlisle coś ukrywa. Podobieństwo w ustach i oczach nie były wystarczające, by wzbudzić w nim taką tęsknotę, jaką czuł. Ale głos… to co innego.

- Nie chciałam… Nie wiedziałam, że tak to odbierzesz. Ja…

- Dlaczego mówisz na mnie Nessie?

- Bo do ciebie nie pasuje Vanessa – odparła cicho Jennifer.

Przyglądałem się tej dziewczynie zdziwiony. Kiedy patrzyła na Renesmee biła od niej taka aura jak często od Esme lub Rosalie. To były takie matczyne uczucia: troska, opiekuńczość, czułość. Nie rozumiałem powodu tych emocji u Jennifer. Może miała jakiś przerośnięty instynkt macierzyński?

- A co do mnie pasuje? – prychnęła Nessie.

- Renesmee – odrzekła Jenny.

PW: Jennifer

- Renesmee – powiedziałam, zaskakując siebie i Cullenów. Zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, Alice zmieniła temat:

- Wiesz, że organizuję twoje przyjęcie?

Przytaknęłam.

- Co powiesz na piątek?

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Świetnie! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, poczym stanęła na stolik i zagwizdała, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej stołówki:

- Impreza dla Jenny w piątek w moim domu! Wszyscy są zaproszeni, zaczynamy o szóstej! Kto nie zna adresu to do Jaspera!

Rozległy się oklaski, wiwaty i ogólna radość. Blondyn ze skwaszoną miną wyrzekł ciche: „Wielkie dzięki, Alice" na co ona i ja wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Czułam, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek i wraz z Nessie udałam się na naszą kolejną lekcję. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi wybaczyła tamte słowa. Milczałyśmy całą drogę. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w zasięgu wzroku Matta, chłopak zaczął bombardować mnie pytaniami o Alice i imprezę.

Po szkole wróciłam do domu. Babcia czekała na mnie z obiadem. Po krótce opowiedziałam jej swój dzień. Była zadowolona, że już dogadałam się z Cullenami. Jak tylko wparowałam do swojego pokoju od razu włączyłam laptopa. Zaczęłam pisać do Vanessy (z Los Angeles) szczegółową relację z pierwszego dnia. Nie pominęłam niczego o Jasperze, Alice, panu Blacku, Nessie, Matcie, Candy i Fil. Kliknęłam „wyślij", a następnie utworzyłam nowego maila do Luke'a. Jemu, Weronice i rodzicom wysłałam skróconą wersję – opuściłam część sekretnego romansu.

Do wieczora odrobiłam nieliczne zadania domowe, pomogłam babci grabić liście w ogrodzie i już był czas kolacji. Tego dnia poszłam spać wyjątkowo wcześnie.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight=)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Spróbuj uczynić gest  
nim uwierzysz, że  
nic nie warto robić._

_~Hey: Moja i Twoja nadzieja_

_Szłam zaśnieżoną ulicą. Było zimno. I ciemno. Przemarzłam do szpiku kości. Mokre, białe płatki rozpływały się na moich policzkach. Drżałam. Nie czułam ust ani palców, ani nóg. Siarczysty mróz był potęgowany przez gwałtowny wiatr. Ledwo stawiałam kolejne kroki. Ubity śnieg chrzęścił pod stopami. Dokąd szłam? Tak ciemno, zimno wszędzie… Tylko w dali migotały światła Cerkwi Wasyla Błogosławionego…_

Obudziłam się gwałtownie. Porozglądałam się po pokoju i natychmiast zamknęłam balkonowe drzwi. Brr. Dreszcz przeszedł mnie od stóp do głów. Od razu założyłam na pidżamę swój jedyny sweter. Do zapamiętania: nigdy więcej otwartych na noc okien ani balkonów. Chyba za bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do ciepłego klimatu Los Angeles.

_Och… Tak bardzo chciałabym być teraz w Mieście Aniołów –_ pomyślałam patrząc na pochmurne niebo za oknem. Tam pewnie jest teraz słonecznie i ciepło jak zawsze. Spojrzałam na zegarek: 6:54. Niedługo Luke z Vanessą spotkają się przed Octavian Street – nowej ulicy, na której mieszka Weronika. Będą mieli problem z dobudzeniem dziewczyny, więc przedtem przyniosą morską wodę i pomimo że ten sposób wyrwania ze snu jest bardzo drastyczny, obleją śpiącą całym wiaderkiem. Następnie śmiejąc się, wszyscy razem pójdą do szkoły. Po lekcjach wybiorą się na plażę. Dziewczyny będą się opalać, a Luke zaproponuje im grę w siatkówkę. Dopiero po licznych namowach Vanessa i Wera przystąpią do zabawy, w której udział weźmie również reszta mojej dawnej klasy. Westchnęłam. Tęskniłam za tym wszystkim, choć to był mój dopiero trzeci dzień w Kanadzie.

Wstałam, uszykowałam się do szkoły i zeszłam na śniadanie pomimo wczesnej pory. Babcia też była już na nogach i właśnie krzątała się w kuchni. Nuciła jakąś starą piosenkę, smażąc jajka. W ogóle nie wyglądała na chorą. Po chwili nałożyła mi dużą porcję jajecznicy z bekonem.

W szkole przywitały mnie Candy i Fil, a po chwili dołączył do nich Matt. Lekcje ciągnęły się i nic ciekawego się nie działo. Co prawda, poznałam kilka nowych osób – Briana, Angelę, Toma. Chciałam pogadać z Vanessą, ale dziewczyna wciąż mnie unikała. Na angielskim pan Black również nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, tylko na początku lekcji rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Dzwonek oznajmił przerwę na lunch. Poszłam do stołówki w towarzystwie znajomych. Do naszego stolika dosiadła się Cynthia – rudowłosa dziewczyna o czarnych oczach. Poczułam lodowaty dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Podskoczyłam lekko i spojrzałam w górę. Nade mną stała uśmiechnięta Alice.

Coś było nie tak. Poczułam lekkie zawroty głowy. Szkolny gwar przycichł, a potem nagle stołówka wypełniła się śniegiem i znalazłam się na mroźnej, ciemnej drodze.

_Szłam dalej w stronę odległych świateł. Ulice w nocy były puste. Marzłam. Nie. Z a m a r z a ł a m. Było tak zimno. Nienawidzę śniegu. Patrzyłam pod nogi próbując omijać większe zaspy. Nagle zderzyłam się z czymś twardym, a jednocześnie na tyle miękkim, że nie mogło być ścianą ani latarnią. Przewróciłam się i spadłam na twardy, mokry chodnik._

Ktoś potrząsnął moje ramię. Ocknęłam się i zamrugałam. Siedziałam przy stole, w stołówce, przede mną była moja niedokończona kanapka.

- Wszystko w porządku, Jen? – spytał Matt. _Jen?_

- Ttak – odparłam lekko drżącym głosem. – Zamyśliłam się.

- Może dołączysz do naszego stolika, Jenny? – spytała Alice stojąca nade mną. – Omówimy twoją imprezę.

Kiedy nikt nie zaprotestował, wstałam i poszłam za brunetką. Zajęłam miejsce między Jasperem a Nessie. Alice usiadła naprzeciw mnie. Nie przestawała się uśmiechać.

- Zastanawiałam się… Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

- Uhm… Mam dwa ulubione: zielony i miodowy.

- Wolisz pomarańcze czy brzoskwinie?

- Pomarańcze. Jaki to ma związek z imprezą?

- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co lubisz. Łatwiej będzie mi wszystko skomponować.

- Skomponować? Nie musisz się tak bardzo starać – odparłam.

Alice zignorowała mnie, pochłonięta własnymi myślami.

- Pomogę ci w przygotowaniach – powiedziałam.

Jej oczy zabłysły, na ustach zagościł konspiratorski uśmiech:

- To dobrze. Może najpierw pojedziemy na zakupy? Jutro?

- Jasne, czemu nie.

Zadowolona brunetka odwróciła się do Renes… tzn. Vanessy.

- Jedziesz z nami, Ness – rozkazała.

- Po co? Nie mam ochoty – broniła się dziewczyna.

- Tym razem się nie wymigasz – uśmiechnęła się chytrze Alice.

- W środy zawsze mam najwięcej zadane, a poza tym nie chcę zostawiać… taty.

- Nim się nie przejmuj. Jestem pewna, że mnie poprze. A zadania mogę zrobić za ciebie.

- Super – warknęła Nessie i wściekła wyszła ze stołówki.

- Dlaczego ją denerwujesz? – odezwał się Jasper.

Alice patrzyła na niego chwilę w milczeniu, poczym odpowiedziała:

- Musiałam to zrobić. Dobrze wiem, co jest dla niej najlepsze.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i odeszłam od nich, kierując się na chemię.

PW: Jasper

Wiedziałem, że Alice coś przede mną ukrywa. Cały dzień była cicha, zatopiona w wizjach nieodgadnionej przyszłości.

- Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany – odezwała się moja ukochana, gdy czekaliśmy przy moim samochodzie na Renesmee.

- Masz rację. Z pewnością Esme będzie bardzo zdziwiona jak pomalujesz salon na zielono, a w kuchni zaczniesz piec torcik z pomarańczy.

- Bądź poważny, Jazz. Wcale nie zamierzam robić żadnej z tych rzeczy.

- To nie dotyczy imprezy, prawda? Więc czego? Tanyi? Mówiłaś, że przyjedzie w sobotę.

- Tak, Tanya ma taki zamiar. Ale to też nie chodzi o to. Po prostu… Zauważyłeś podobieństwo w głosie Jennifer do głosu Belli, kiedy jeszcze była człowiekiem?

- Oczywiście.

- To ciekawe, bo mówią, że nie ma na świecie dwóch takich samych głosów, a tu popatrz…

- Zbaczasz z tematu, Alice. Wspominałaś o zmianach, co do tego ma ta nowa? Jakie zmiany nas czekają?

- Nie widzę dokładnie, ale z początku na lepsze.

- Z początku?

- To dotyczy Renesmee. Stanie się szczęśliwsza zaprzyjaźniając się z Jenny.

- Dlatego ją ciągniesz na zakupy.

- Tak – zachichotała lekko, wtulając się w mój bok.

- Co widzisz później?

- Stanie się coś strasznego, ale… ale nie boję się. Wierzę, że przezwyciężymy to wszystko bez… kolejnych strat.

Przycisnąłem ją mocno do siebie, delikatnie całując w usta.

- Też w to wierzę.

- Jedziemy? – odezwała się Renesmee, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed nami. Nadal była zła. Uspokoiłem ją trochę.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i opuściliśmy szkolny parking, a Alice nie wracała już do tematu zmian.

PW: Jennifer

Nessie miała rację. Była środa i nauczyciele zadali mi więcej niż kiedykolwiek w L.A. Próbowałam część odrobić na przerwach, jednak z Candy trajkoczącą nad uchem kompletnie nie potrafiłam się skupić. Matt zaproponował, że kilka zadań zrobi za mnie, ale ja, głupia, odmówiłam. Szłam zła na siebie na szkolny parking.

- Witaj, Jenny! – znajomy głosik zaszczebiotał za mną.

Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Alice opierającą się o żółte porsche. Obok niej stała Ness wyraźnie nie w humorze.

- Cześć, Al! – Cała moja złość gdzieś wyparowała.

- Wsiadaj – powiedziała ciepło i wskazała na przednie siedzenie pasażera.

Vanessa zajęła miejsce z tyłu.

- A gdzie Jasper? – spytałam.

W ciągu tych kilku dni zdążyłam zauważyć, że blondyn nie odstępuje swojej przyszywanej siostry na krok.

- Nie jest nam potrzebny. Wrócił do domu swoim samochodem.

***

Kupiłyśmy mnóstwo balonów (ciekawe kto je będzie nadmuchiwał…), papierowych talerzyków, sztućców, konfetti i szklanych kieliszków. Wszystko było wymysłem Alice, której niczym nie dało się przystopować. Wstąpiłyśmy później do odzieżowego i od razu zaczęłam szukać ciepłej kurtki oraz zimowych swetrów. Czarnowłosa kazała mi przymierzać coraz to nowe sukienki, a Vanessa gdzieś przepadła w dziale bielizny.

- Nie pasuje. Załóż tą – brunetka podała mi czarną, falbaniastą sukienkę, jednak nie zdążyłam jej nawet założyć, gdy dziewczyna wyrwała mi ją i dała inną mrucząc, że czarny do mnie nie pasuje. Przymierzyłam zatem czerwoną kreację.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, po co mam to wszystko zakładać? – spytałam chyba po raz setny.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Ta pasuje idealnie.

- Skoro tak, to pomożesz mi wyszukać kurtkę i…

- Jasne – przerwała mi brunetka i pognała między rzędy półek z golfami, porywając przy okazji sukienkę, którą właśnie zdążyłam zdjąć.

Alice była zwariowana, pełna życia, tryskała aż nadmiarem energii. Stanowiła kompletne przeciwieństwo swojej siostry. Jęknęłam w duchu widząc naręcze ubrań, które brunetka przyniosła mi do przymierzenia.

***

- Nessie? – odezwałam się delikatnie.

Byłyśmy w obuwniczym. Alice buszowała wśród półek z kozakami, a jej siostra siedziała na ławeczce pod ścianą, patrząc smutno przed siebie. Słysząc mój głos spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją, która szybko zmieniła się w obojętność kiedy zobaczyła, że to ja.

- Co chcesz?

- Nic. Mogę się przysiąść?

- To nie jest moja ławka, możesz – odparła bez emocji.

- Wciąż się na mnie gniewasz?

- Nie. Niby za co?

- Za to, co powiedziałam o tobie i panu Blacku.

- Już tak nie uważasz? Teraz sądzisz, że jednak do siebie pasujemy?

- Moje zdanie w tej sprawie ma w ogóle jakąś wartość?

- Nie.

- Właśnie. Więc możemy to zostawić i więcej o tym nie mówić?

- To ty wciąż do tego wracasz, nie ja.

- Zatem już o tym więcej nie wspomnę.

- Świetnie.

Milczałyśmy przez chwilę. Widziałam, że Nessie wciąż jest smutna. Pragnęłam ją jakoś rozweselić, ale nie miałam żadnego pomysłu. Gdybym chociaż wiedziała, z jakiego powodu była taka przygnębiona…

- Coś cię dręczy? – spytałam ostrożnie.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Czasami, jak wyżalisz się komuś obcemu to to pomaga.

- I tak nie zrozumiesz.

- Wypróbuj mnie – powiedziałam zadziornie.

Spojrzała na mnie przez chwilę i zmrużyła oczy:

- Okej, ale jak komuś powiesz to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Zachichotałam lekko, jej słowa były takie podobne do groźby pana Blacka, ale w jej wykonaniu nie miały takiej mocy.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?!

- Twój Jacob powiedział mi to samo w poniedziałek. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem.

- Dobra.

Nessie wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić:

- Kilka… Kilka lat temu porwano mnie. Cała rodzina mnie szukała, w końcu siostra porywacza pomogła mi uciec. Kidnapera zamordowano, co rozwścieczyło jego ojca. Moja mama była… silną kobietą. Pewnej nocy poszła… i już nie wróciła. Znaleźliśmy jej spalone ciało razem z trupem tamtego ojca. Umarła, bo chciała nas chronić. Po tej stracie mój tata załamał się. Chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Cudem przekonano go, że musi żyć dla… dla mnie, a przecież to moja wina. To wszystko moja wina, iż ona umarła, gdybym… gdybym choć trochę bardziej uważała, nic by się nie stało.

Po policzkach Re…Vanessy płynęły łzy. Jej historia była taka... nieprawdopodobna…

- To nieprawda, Nessie. To nie twoja wina. Posłuchaj… - objęłam ją ramieniem, a ona jak dziecko wtuliła się we mnie, łkając. – Twoja mama chciała cię chronić. Poświęciła swoje życie, żebyś była bezpieczna i _szczęśliwa_. Nie zadręczaj się tym, nie obwiniaj. Jej duch czuwa nad tobą, zawsze będzie z tobą. Renesmee… mogę tak na ciebie mówić? - Szatynka aprobująco pokiwała głową. – Nigdy cię nie opuści, ona żyje w tobie, przeżywa wszystko razem z tobą. Nie smuć się, Nessie.

Głaskałam ją po włosach, czekając aż przestanie płakać. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tej historii. Była jak z jakiegoś filmu akcji. Nierealna. Jednak coś kazało mi w nią wierzyć. Może to emocje dziewczyny – takie prawdziwe, a może jej wiara w to, co mówi. Powoli przestawała płakać.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, spokojnie, prostując się. – Masz rację. Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś.

- Cieszę się, że mogłam się na coś przydać – uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

Renesmee odwzajemniła nikły uśmiech.

- Źle cię oceniłam, Jenny. Wybacz, że tak cię traktowałam.

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Nie wiem, o jakie traktowanie ci chodzi i nawet nie próbuj mi wyjaśniać – zachichotałam: - Wolę nie wiedzieć.

- Idziemy? – Przed nami stanęła Alice z torbą zakupów.

Wspólnie z Ness kiwnęłyśmy głowami i wszystkie razem opuściłyśmy centrum handlowe.

Przez całą drogę do domu uśmiechałam się na myśl, że dziś zdołałam do siebie przekonać Renesmee Cullen.

Niczym wesoły zefirek wpadłam do pokoju, który niewietrzony cały dzień wydawał się duszny. Otworzyłam na oścież wszystkie okna i podziwiałam listopadową noc. Chłodny wiatr przewrócił torbę ze swetrami i splątał mi włosy. Śmiejąc się delikatnie, padłam jak długa na łóżko.

_Widok odległych, zimnych gwiazd przesłoniły mi czyjeś zielonoszare oczy. Nieznajomy patrzył na mnie z troską niespotykaną u takich szlachciców. O jego arystokratycznym pochodzeniu świadczył wyszukany strój i grube futro._

_- Nic się pani nie stało? Jak się pani nazywa?_

_Mój język odmawiał współpracy ze mną, ale w końcu wydusiłam:_

_- Tanja Morosow._

* * *

**AN: **I jak się podobało? =)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i proszę o następne=D

**LadyJully: **Z tego, co sobie zaplanowałam, Edward będzie w następnym rozdziale.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Don´t tell me it's not worth trying for,_

_you can't tell me it's not worth dying for._

_You know it´s true._

_Everything I do I do it for you._

_~Bryan Adams; (Everything I do) I do it for you_

PW: Jasper

Siedziałem na kanapie w salonie. Edward nerwowo kręcił się po pomieszczeniu, Esme wyglądała przez okno, a Jacob usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu, trzymając na kolanach swojego laptopa. Udawał zajętego pracą, ale jego emocje zdradzały czujność i lekkie zniecierpliwienie, które wyczuwaliśmy wszyscy.

Wreszcie usłyszeliśmy ten długo wyczekiwany dźwięk nadjeżdżającego porsche. Zaraz po nim przyjechał znajomy mercedes. Esme pojawiła się przy drzwiach i wpuściła do środka Carlisle'a, Alice oraz Renesmee. Ta ostatnia miała na twarzy uśmiech, którego nie widzieliśmy od siedemnastu lat.

- Nessie! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Edward z Jacobem. Po chwili moja bratanica znalazła się we wspólnym uścisku wampira i wilkołaka.

- Spokojnie, udusicie ją – odezwała się Alice, kładąc na podłodze torby z zakupami.

Edward i Jake cofnęli się skruszeni, a Renesmee się śmiała. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Belli naprawdę się uśmiechała! Jej twarz była radosna jak dawniej, bez cienia smutku czy żalu.

- Co się stało? – spytał Jacob, zapewne zastanawiając się, skąd ta zmiana w jego ukochanej.

Ness pogłaskała go po policzku i wyminęła, siadając obok mnie na kanapie. Nawet jeśli w tej krótkiej chwili pokazała coś Jake'owi, to wyprawę do centrum handlowego chciała przekazać w normalny sposób – od śmierci Belli Renesmee rzadko używała swojego daru.

Edward usiadł po lewej stronie córki, a pozostali również zebrali się wokół nas. Alice wspięła się na moje kolana i śmiała się z zainteresowania wobec Nessie.

- Nic takiego się nie stało – odezwała się w końcu sprawczyni zamieszania. – Jak wiecie, pojechałam z Alice i Jenny na zakupy. Ciocia kupiła mnóstwo rzeczy na przyjęcie, ledwo starczyło nam rąk.

- Przesadzasz Ness – prychnęła moja wróżka.

- Ja tylko nieco ubarwiam, ciociu, ale to nie jest dalekie prawdy. Później wstąpiłyśmy do odzieżowego, gdzie Alice terroryzowała Jenny. Biedna dziewczyna. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zgodzi się na podobną wycieczkę.

Roześmialiśmy się wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Edward i mojej ukochanej, która zrobiła naburmuszoną minkę.

- Kiedy poszłyśmy do obuwniczego… - Renesmee ucichła. – Wtedy Jenny podeszła do mnie, chciała porozmawiać. Wyjaśniłyśmy sobie parę rzeczy i tyle.

Zakończyła z uśmiechem, poczym zwróciła się do Edwarda z lekkim wahaniem:

- Tatusiu, chciałbyś pójść na s…

- Naturalnie – przerwał mój brat i uśmiechnął się blado. Wziął swoją córkę za rękę i wyszli.

- Co…? – Jacob, zdaje się, pogubił się przy ostatniej wymianie zdań.

- Nessie wzięła Edwarda na spacer. Chce mu przekazać całą treść rozmowy z Jenny, która tyle zmieniła w jej nastawieniu do życia. Renesmee sądzi, że to co jej pomogło wyjść z depresji, zadziała także na jej ojca – wytłumaczyła Alice.

- Nie liczyłbym na to – dodałem.

- Ja też nie – zgodziła się smutno moja ukochana.

- Ale o czym one rozmawiały? – spytał Carlisle jak zwykle ciekawy.

- Nie podsłuchiwałam – oznajmiła słodka wróżka na moich kolanach, co zakończyło rozmowę.

***

Trzask frontowych drzwi rozniósł się po całym domu. W ułamku sekundy wszyscy znaleźliśmy się na dole, patrząc na dramatyczną scenę odgrywaną przed nami.

- Ale tato! Ja myślałam… - krzyczała Nessie, wbiegając do domu zdyszana.

- Przestań – warknął Edward, nic nie robiąc sobie z widowni. Wściekłość zatrzymywała go w ludzkim tempie, kiedy zmierzał do swojego pokoju.

- Tato! Musisz się pogodzić! Ja to zrobiłam! Posłuchaj…

- Powiedziałem przestań! – wrzasnął mój brat.

Pierwsze łzy spłynęły po policzkach Renesmee.

- Nie będziesz tak traktował Nessie – odezwał się cichym, groźnym głosem stojący obok mnie Jacob.

- Nie wtrącaj się, kundlu – odpowiedział mu Edward, poczym wyminąwszy nas wszystkich wszedł na górę. Po chwili trzask kolejnych drzwi oznajmił dotarcie mojego brata do pokoju.

Cisza zaciążyła w powietrzu przerywana jedynie cichym szlochem Renesmee. Jacob przytulił swoją ukochaną, a Esme szeptem próbowała ją pocieszyć. Wysłałem falę spokoju mojej bratanicy, poczym bez słowa porozumiałem się z Alice i razem poszliśmy na górę. Carlisle bezszelestnie podążał za nami. Weszliśmy do pokoju Edwarda.

Mój brat siedział na podłodze oparty o szklaną ścianę. Miał zamknięte oczy, rękoma obejmował kolana. Starałem się odizolować od jego emocji, co nie było prostym zadaniem. Bezdenna rozpacz pomieszana z gniewem, troską i żalem były przytłaczające. Stłumiłem jego gniew i wyostrzyłem troskę – jedyne, co mogłem dla niego zrobić. Alice z Carlisle'm podeszli do niego, moja ukochana uklękła przed nim kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego kolanie.

- Edward…?

Żadnej reakcji.

- Edward, synu… - odezwał się Carlisle.

Nic.

- Nessie była taka szczęśliwa zanim poszła z tobą na spacer – powiedziała cicho Alice. – A teraz płacze. Przez Ciebie.

_Błagam, tylko nie to – _pomyślałem, kiedy zalały mnie wyrzuty sumienia. To było najgorsze uczucie z możliwych. Mój brat spojrzał żałośnie na Alice.

- To nie pomoże – szepnął Carlisle, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. – Obwinianie niczemu nie zaradzi. Edward posłuchaj…

- Mam dość tego całego 'Edward posłuchaj'! – krzyknął wampir, przerywając swojemu stwórcy. – To wy choć raz mnie posłuchajcie! Potrzebuję Jej! Nie potrafię bez Niej żyć! Nessie poradzi sobie beze mnie – ma was, Jacoba i nową przyjaciółkę. Muszę odejść.

- Nie! – zawołała rozpaczliwie Alice, obejmując go. – Nie, proszę, nie rób mi tego!

- Zrozum, Alice, ja nie umiem tak dalej _istnieć_. Przyrzekłem Jej, że do Niej dołączę, jak umrze. Pozwól mi nie złamać, choć tej jednej obietnicy.

- Nie, Edward, nie rób tego – szlochała moja wróżka. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Sam zobacz!

- Nie dla mnie, Alice – wstał i próbował wyrwać się z uścisku swojej siostry.

- Ty egoisto! – krzyknęła nagle zdenerwowana. – Jesteś okropnym tchórzem! Bella umarła dla ciebie, po to, żebyś bezpiecznie _żył,_ a ty chcesz zniweczyć wszystko, co dla nas zrobiła!

- Nie wypowiadaj Jej imienia – szepnął błagalnie.

- Dlaczego?! Bo ciebie to rani?! Przypominasz sobie wtedy o niej?!

- Ja ciągle o Niej myślę – wymamrotał Edward.

- Więc dowiedz się, że ja też! I będę powtarzała jej imię choćby do końca świata! Nie obchodzi mnie to, ile przy tym będziesz cierpiał!

- Alice! – zawołał Carlisle.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! – krzyczała wróżka.

Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się, a mnie zalała fala nowego cierpienia, omal nie zwalając z nóg.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!

- Alice… - wymamrotał cicho mój brat.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!

- Alice, proszę… - urwał i jak zepsuta marionetka opadł na podłogę.

Przestałem cokolwiek czuć. Cierpienie zniknęło. Wszystko… wszystkie emocje Edwarda zniknęły. Patrzyłem przerażony na to marmurowe ciało pod ścianą.

- A-Alice… C-Coś ty zrobiła? – zapytałem.

PW: Jennifer

_Szłam zaśnieżoną ulicą. Było zimno. I ciemno. Przemarzłam do szpiku kości. Mokre, białe płatki rozpływały się na moich policzkach. Drżałam. Nie czułam ust ani palców, ani nóg. Siarczysty mróz był potęgowany przez gwałtowny wiatr. Ledwo stawiałam kolejne kroki. Ubity śnieg chrzęścił pod stopami. Dokąd szłam? W dali migotały światła Cerkwi Wasyla Błogosławionego… Szłam dalej w stronę odległych świateł. Ulice w nocy były puste. Marzłam. Nie. Z a m a r z a ł a m. W mojej kieszeni brzęczało kilka rubli – wszystko, co miało mi pomóc w nowym życiu. W życiu bez sierocińca. Ach, jak ja nienawidzę śniegu. Patrzyłam pod nogi próbując omijać większe zaspy. Nagle zderzyłam się z czymś twardym, a jednocześnie na tyle miękkim, że nie mogło być ścianą ani latarnią. Przewróciłam się i spadłam na twardy, lodowaty chodnik._ _Widok odległych, zimnych gwiazd przesłoniły mi czyjeś zielonoszare oczy. Nieznajomy patrzył na mnie z troską niespotykaną u takich szlachciców. O jego arystokratycznym pochodzeniu świadczył wyszukany strój i grube futro._

_- Nic się pani nie stało? Jak się pani nazywa?_

_Mój język odmawiał współpracy ze mną, ale w końcu wydusiłam:_

_- Tanja Morosow._

_I tyle po mojej sile. Ciemność przywitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami._

Obudziłam się nagle. To już drugi raz, kiedy zasnęłam przy otwartym oknie. Grr i to jeszcze w ciuchach. Spojrzałam na zegarek budzika. 2:33. Wspaniale. Zamknęłam wszystko i przebrałam się szybko w pidżamy. Zrzuciłam z łóżka torby z zakupami i poszłam z powrotem spać.

Czwartek. Tego dnia miałam plan taki sam jak w poniedziałek. Pod salą 162 czekały już Cynthia i Betty. Porównywały zadania domowe. Cholera. Jak mogłam zapomnieć o tych ćwiczeniach?! Przywitałam się, po czym spisałam wszystko od Matta, który niczym superman pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie. Zdążyłam odrobić już wszystkie zadania, oprócz tych na angielski. Jednak o ten przedmiot wyjątkowo się nie martwiłam. Po dzwonku, kiedy wszyscy rozpakowywali książki, podeszłam do pana Blacka:

- Zapomniałam napisać rozprawki, panie profesorze.

- W porządku, Jennifer. Rozumiem, że po zakupach z Alice trudno przysiąść do lekcji – zaśmiał się lekko.

- To prawda.

- Możesz usiąść. A, poczekaj! Dziękuję ci.

- Mi? Za co?

- Za to, że wyrwałaś Nessie z depresji – powiedział cicho.

- Cieszę się, że na coś się przydałam – odszepnęłam, poczym uśmiechnięta wróciłam do ławki, którą dzieliłam z Mattem.

- O czym z nim gadałaś? – odezwał się kolega.

- Zgłosiłam, że zapomniałam rozprawki.

- Dostałaś jedynkę? – spytał współczująco.

Zaśmiałam się lekko.

- Nie.

Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a potem sam podszedł do nauczyciela. Kiedy wrócił miał nieszczęśliwą minę.

- To nie fair – mruknął. – Czemu mi wstawił pałę, a tobie nie?

Jedyne co mogłam zrobić, to powstrzymać chichot.

Podczas lunchu zobaczyłam Alice, Jaspera i Nessie przy ich stole, samotnych jak zawsze. Bez słowa opuściłam Matta, Candy i całą resztę, zbliżając się do Cullenów.

- Dlaczego nie chcecie powiedzieć, co się stało? – usłyszałam Renesmee.

- Przecież nic się nie stało – odparła Alice, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

- Wciąż to powtarzasz, a ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Czemu wczoraj nie pozwoliłaś mi pójść do pokoju taty?

- On potrzebuje spokoju, Nessie – wtrącił Jasper.

- Ughh słyszę to chyba dziesiąty raz! I z każdą chwilą jestem coraz bardziej pewna, że coś przede mną ukrywacie.

- Cześć! – przywitałam się, siadając obok blondyna. – Z doktorem Cullenem wszystko w porządku?

- Owszem – odparła Renesmee, w końcu się uśmiechając. – Chciałby porozmawiać z tobą na temat twoich terapeutycznych zdolności.

Zachichotałam.

- Jenny! Wpadłabyś do nas po szkole? – spytała entuzjastycznie Alice.

- W sumie, popołudnie mam wolne, mogę przyjść.

- Świetnie! Pomożesz mi rozwieszać balony!

- To już je nadmuchałaś?

Brunetka spojrzała rozbawiona na Jaspera. Ja również na niego zerknęłam, zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. Nessie zachichotała, a kiedy napotkała mój wzrok odparła: - Nie pytaj.

- Czemu? Chcę wiedzieć!

- Alice poprosiła Jazza, żeby pomógł jej nadmuchać wszystkie balony. On oczywiście zgodził się, mimo że nie wiedział ile ich jest. Lekko się przestraszył, gdy zobaczył ich całe mnóstwo – zaśmiała się. – Alice stała nad nim całą noc, aż nie skończył. A kiedy któryś balon pękł kazała Jasperowi iść do sklepu po nowe.

Zachichotałam. Dziwiłam się temu, że inni uczniowie omijają Cullenów. To byli tacy wspaniali, zabawni ludzie!

Po lekcjach wróciłam do domu, by powiedzieć babci o planowanej wizycie u Alice. Oczywiście zanim dostałam pozwolenie na wyjście, musiałam zjeść ogrooomną porcję przygotowanego obiadu. Nie powiem, był smaczny. Od dziecka lubiłam spaghetti bolognese, a także zupę pomidorową.

Zajechałam pod duży dom zgodnie z instrukcjami Renesmee. Otworzyła mi młoda kobieta o twarzy w kształcie serca i uroczym uśmiechu. Przypominała mi Królewnę Śnieżkę ze swoimi czarnymi włosami ułożone dość charakterystycznie.

- Jenny, prawda? Jestem Esme. Wejdź, proszę.

W środku zostałam powitana przez Jaspera, który uciekał przed Alice rzucającą w niego plastikowymi widelczykami. Objął mnie swoimi zimnymi ramionami i postawił przed sobą.

- Chroń mnie – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Spłonęłam rumieńcem, za co dostałam widelcem od brunetki.

- Hej! Myślałam, że to ma być na moją imprezę! – zaśmiałam się.

- Jazz je później pozbiera – odparła z przekonaniem dziewczyna i wymierzyła jeszcze jednym gdzieś na lewo ode mnie. Jasper przestawił mnie tak, że ja dostałam zamiast niego. Nie ma co, dżentelmen w każdym calu! Chyba zapomniał, iż istnieją też inne zasady oprócz 'panie przodem'.

- Auć! – krzyknęłam, kiedy kolejny widelec wycelowany w blondyna trafił w moje ramię.

- Jasper, co ty wyprawiasz? – zganiła syna Esme.

- Nic – odparł niewinnie Jazz. – Miło cię było powitać, Jenny!

Wypuścił mnie z objęć, poczym chichocząc uciekł do kuchni.

- Nie myślcie, że nie zobaczę, co tam robicie! – zawołała groźnie Alice.

Skinęła na mnie, mamrocząc ciche: „przepraszam" i razem weszłyśmy do kuchni. To, co zobaczyłam było ponad moje siły. Wybuchłam śmiechem, a Jazz mrugnął do mnie z konspiratorskim uśmiechem.

Cała kuchnia pachniała pomarańczami i czekoladą. Przy wysepce po środku stała upaćkana kakaowym kremem Renesmee. Przed nią na blacie stało biszkoptowe ciasto z pomarańczami. Nessie malowała wypiek czekoladową polewą. Narysowała na cieście Alice z tasakiem, która goniła rozczapierzonego kuraka. Z boku obrazka wymalowała kocioł, a nad wszystkim napis: „Mój pierwszy rosół".

- Jeszcze tutaj kawałek – mruknął Jasper do młodszej siostry.

- Z niczego nie można się wam zwierzyć, prawda? – powiedziała obrażona Alice. Zachichotałam razem z pozostałym rodzeństwem.

- O nie! Ty też? – brunetka patrzyła na mnie jak na zdrajcę.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

- To w czym mogę pomóc? Widzę, że ciasto już macie…

- Zawieśmy balony! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Alice.

- Okej.

- Jasper, przynieś je – rozkazała brunetka.

- Tak jest, sir – zasalutował chłopak i wyszedł z kuchni.

- Esme? – zawołała Nessie. – Pomożesz mi przy torcie?

- Oczywiście, kochanie!

Razem z Alice, która już odzyskała dobry humor, poszłyśmy do dużego salonu zawieszać balony przyniesione przez Jaspera, zostawiając panią domu wraz z Renesmee w kuchni. Brunetka wspięła się na niewielką drabinkę, którą przytrzymywał jej brat, a ja podawałam jej kolejne ozdoby. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że większość jest zielona lub żółta. Alice przywieszała je po dwa, trzy wzdłuż ścian. Skończyliśmy w miarę szybko.

- Ostatni – zakomunikowałam dziewczynie.

- To dobrze.

Powoli schodziła z drabinki, żeby znaleźć się w ramionach Jaspera. Odwróciła się do niego, chyba chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy blondyn zaczął ją całować. Ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Znalazłam się w dość krępującej sytuacji, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebują mnie może w kuchni. Na moje nieszczęście Esme z dobrotliwym uśmiechem odparła, że poradzi sobie sama z Renesmee.

Nie chcąc wracać do salonu, zauważyłam schody naprzeciw frontowych drzwi. Wspięłam się po nich jak najciszej. U góry był jasny korytarz z licznymi pokojami po bokach. Na końcu holu zobaczyłam okno, zatem ciekawa widoku zaczęłam przemierzać przedpokój wolnym tempem, oglądając liczne obrazy naścienne. Większość pokojów było pozamykanych, ale jeden na końcu miał uchylone drzwi. Mówią, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Czy chciałam to sprawdzić? Raczej nie. Tylko spojrzeć na sekundkę przez szparę, żeby dowiedzieć się czy to może pokój Renesmee.

Wewnątrz pomieszczenie było schludne, czyste, jakby nieużywane. Jedną ścianę zajmowały rzędy półek z płytami CD. Nigdzie nie widziałam łóżka. Stwierdziłam, że to nie może być pokój Nessie, więc postanowiłam wrócić na korytarz. Jednak odwracając się dostrzegłam coś kątem oka. Przyjrzałam się jeszcze raz i omal nie krzyknęłam. W kącie pokoju, przy szklanej ścianie, niczym marionetka, której odcięto sznurki, pół-siedział, pół-leżał blady, młody mężczyzna. Nie wykazywał żadnych oznak życiowych. Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie. A co jeśli był martwy? Nieżywy? Nie pachniał jak trup. Uklękłam przed nim.

Spojrzałam na jego twarz i zamarłam. To był mój Anioł. Anioł, którego zawsze rysowałam z towarzyszącą mu rozpaczą, a teraz siedział tutaj, przede mną w takiej strasznie nienaturalnej pozie. Czułam, że moje serce się łamie, a oczy wypełniają łzami.

- Aniołku? – odezwałam się delikatnie. – Odezwij się, proszę.

Drgnął na dźwięk mojego głosu. To było już coś.

- Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptałam.

Posłuchał mnie. Jego czarne oczy były powleczone jakby mgłą. Na ten widok moje serce zamarło, by po chwili bić dwa razy szybciej.

- Powiedz coś, Aniele.

- Bella… - szepnął. Wyciągnął marmurową dłoń i dotknął mojego policzka. – Bella…

Bella to chyba znaczyło 'piękna' po włosku. Nie mogłam się nadziwić swojemu Aniołowi.

- Bella…

Przybliżył się do mnie i po chwili poczułam na ustach dotyk jego delikatnych, marmurowych warg.

* * *

**AN: **Pewnie nie powinnam kończyć w takim momencie, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać:P

Kolejny rozdział już napisałam, więc postaram się go wstawić jutro lub w piątek.

Dziękuję **Emmbryo**, **Natty0** i **LadyJully** za wasze komentarze:)


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: **Witam:) Mam nadzieję, że was nie rozczaruję tym rozdziałem. Jak zawsze dziękuję **LadyJully**, **Emmbryo**, **Natty0** za wasze komentarze i spostrzeżenia:)

Co do Tanji, wszystko powinno się wyjaśnić w następnym rozdziale. Natomiast na pytanie, co się stało z Edwardem... Hmm, powiedzmy, że z nadmiaru cierpienia doznał szoku.

Pozdrawiam i więcej nie przedłużam:D

Enjoy=)

* * *

Chapter five

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want  
Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more_

T.a.t.u_.: Show me love _(**AN: **Zakochałam się w tej piosencexD)

Nikt mnie jeszcze tak nie całował. Tak łapczywie, a zarazem tak delikatnie jakbym przy mocniejszym dotyku mogła rozpaść się niczym porcelana albo pęknąć, zniknąć jak bańka mydlana. Czułam jego niepowtarzalny, słodki smak. Chciałam więcej. Zakopałam się palcami w jego miedziane włosy, przysuwając się bliżej niego.

- Bella… - wydyszał odrywając się od moich ust. Zaczął całować moją szyję. Jego silne, chłodne ramiona głaskały mnie po plecach.

- Pachniesz… inaczej, ale smakujesz… tak samo – wyszeptał i znów wpił się w moje usta.

Powoli, nie odrywając się ode mnie ani na sekundę, położył mnie na podłogę. Czułam wzdłuż ciała jego twarde mięśnie. Gdzieś w mojej świadomości pojawiła się cicha myśl, że nie powinnam na to pozwolić, przecież go nie znałam. Szybko o tym zapomniałam, skupiając się na tym niesamowitym smaku.

- Dlaczego… przefarbowałaś włosy, Bello? – spytał nagle. Spojrzałam w jego przerażająco zamglone, czarne oczy.

- Przyjaciółka powiedziała, że to pomoże mi przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość.

Anioł uśmiechnął się. Gdyby nie te oczy…

- Lubię kiedy się rumienisz – wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Jego usta znów odnalazły moje.

Nagle drzwi pokoju otwarły się z rozmachem, uderzając w ścianę. Anioł tego nie zauważył, a ja nie miałam nic przeciwko dalszemu rozkoszowaniu się nim. Wtem ktoś z ogromną siłą odciągnął go ode mnie. Coś krzyczało. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Po chwili poczułam, że stoję i obejmują mnie zimne ramiona. Koło siebie usłyszałam szept Jaspera:

- Już dobrze, Jenny. Nic ci nie jest. Nic się nie stało. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Czemu to mówił?

- Bella! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Anioł, próbując się wyrwać Alice i doktorowi, który widać wrócił już z pracy.

- To nie jest Bella. To Jenny, Edwardzie – wyszeptała moja przyjaciółka.

- Błagam, Bella, nie odchodź… - szlochał miedzianowłosy, szarpiąc się bezskutecznie.

Ja również starałam się wyswobodzić z rąk Jaspera.

- Puść mnie!

Nie posłuchał.

Bałam się, że Anioł zniknie albo, co gorsza, znowu pogrąży się w rozpaczy, która brutalnie obcięła mu sznurki podtrzymujące jego życie i skrzydła pozwalające wrócić do Nieba. Zaczęłam płakać, widząc jego walkę z Cullenami. Łzy odebrały siłę moim słowom. Tak bardzo się o niego bałam.

- Bella! Nie zostawiaj mnie, błagam…

Mocniej naparłam a blondyna połykając słone krople, ale to i tak nic nie dało. Jego żelazny uścisk był nie do złamania.

- Jasper, zabierz ją stąd! – rozkazał Carlisle.

Jeszcze mocniej zaczęłam się szarpać. Alice wciąż tłumaczyła coś Aniołowi.

- Nie! – wychlipałam.

- Nic ci nie grozi – szeptał Jazz. – Nic ci nie zrobię.

Spojrzałam na miedzianowłosego. Z jego oczu powoli znikała mgła. Przestał się wyrywać.

- Możesz puścić, Alice – powiedział cicho słabym głosem.

- Wiesz kim ona jest?

- J-jennifer.

Dziewczyna i doktor ostrożnie rozluźnili swój chwyt.

- Powiedziałem, zabierz ją stąd! – powtórzył Carlisle.

Jasper bez słowa pociągnął mnie do wyjścia, w którym stała zszokowana Renesmee. Przez chwilę się wahała, poczym objęła mnie ramieniem i razem z bratem poprowadziła do salonu. Oboje kazali mi usiąść na kanapie. Nessie bez słowa przytuliła mnie i pozwoliła płakać. Dopiero czując jej ciepło zauważyłam, jaka byłam zmarznięta. Blondyn gdzieś poszedł.

- Proszę. Napij się – Esme podała mi kubek gorącej czekolady.

- Dziękuję – pociągnęłam nosem i wzięłam naczynie.

Napój rozgrzewał mnie i uspokajał.

- Nessie…? Powiedz mi, czy on… on zniknie? – spytałam cicho, wpatrując się w kubek.

- Zniknie? – zdziwiła się.

- Tak jak prawdziwy anioł albo… wampir – zebrało mi się na porównania.

Czułam, że atmosfera w pokoju się zagęszcza.

- Czemu wampir? – dopytywała Esme.

Zarumieniłam się lekko.

- Nie wiem… tak sobie…

- Jenny, posłuchaj – powiedziała Nessie. - Przepraszam za zachowanie mojego… kuzyna. On… - Wzięła głęboki oddech. – On jest chory. Nie jakoś fizycznie, nie mógł cię niczym zarazić – dodała szybko. – On po prostu bardzo…

- Cierpi – dokończyłam za nią.

- Tak – chyba była zaskoczona. – Przepraszam za niego.

- Nie ma za co – zarumieniłam się.

- Esme? – zawołał Jasper. – Jesteś nam potrzebna!

- Już idę!

- Co oni robią? – zapytałam ciekawa.

- Chyba rozmawiają – wzruszyła ramionami, poczym dodała cicho, że nie byłam pewna jej słów: - Odkąd wujek zamontował te dźwiękoszczelne drzwi nic nie słychać.

Przez chwilę siedziałyśmy w milczeniu, dopóki Alice nie zeszła do nas. Spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i powiedziała:

- Przepraszam za Edwarda. Jeśli chcesz nadal pomagać nam, chociaż wątpię…

- Czemu? Jasne, że chcę dalej przygotowywać przyjęcie! – wtrąciłam szybko.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć jej oczy pozostały przygaszone.

- W takim razie przyjedź o piątej – godzina powinna wystarczyć.

- Dobrze.

Zrozumiałam, że mam sobie iść. Więc pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i wsiadłam do swojej hondy.

***

_Cześć Ness!_

_Co u Ciebie? Byłaś dzisiaj z Werą w kinie? Musisz mi opowiedzieć, czy spodobał Ci się film! Sama zastanawiam się, czy na niego iść… Słyszałam, że Luke chodzi z Mariką. Co Ty o tym sądzisz? Hm, pewnie zastanawiasz się, ile jeszcze Ci pytań zadam zanim przejdę do odpowiedzi na Twój poprzedni mail. Tylko jedno: Myślisz, że anioły istnieją? Wiem, głupie pytanie._

_Nie spotkałam żadnego Troy'a. Vancouver jest duże, więc jego znalezienie będzie trudne. W ogóle skąd ten pomysł, że on chodzi do Yston's? Mówiłaś, że pisał tylko o przedmieściach. Równie dobrze mogłyby być to te po drugiej stronie miasta. Zresztą wszystko, co pisał mogło być kłamstwem. Nie zdziwiłabym się – nigdy nie wiesz, kogo spotkasz w Internecie. _

_Co do babci, to na razie jest dobrze. Doktor Cullen (tak, ten _słynny_ doktor Cullen!) twierdzi, że jej stan jest bardzo dobry. Gdyby nie ten dziwny wirus we krwi byłaby zdrowa. I nie, nie ma żadnych zewnętrznych oznak choroby. To nie jest ospa, ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, Ness!_

_Przepraszam, że wczoraj do Ciebie nie napisałam. Byłam padnięta po zakupach z Alice. Wyobraź sobie, że po wstąpieniu do odzieżowego kazała mi przymierzać wszystkie sukienki, jakie były w sklepie! Ona jest zakręcona, polubiłabyś ją. Pogodziłam się też z Renesmee. Okazało się, że jej matka zmarła w… to taka nieprawdopodobna historia. Powiem Ci, jak przyjedziesz. Ha! Teraz _musisz_ przyjechać!_

_Dzisiaj po szkole pojechałam do Cullenów. Otworzyła mi Esme – żona doktora. Jazz przywitał mnie dość wyjątkowo. Alice rzucała w niego plastikowymi widelcami, a ja oczywiście posłużyłam blondynowi za tarczę. Masz rację, wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Pamiętasz, jak Luke bronił się mną przed twoją poduszką? Albo Rick, wtedy na obozie w Hiszpanii, chował się za mną, gdy była ta bitwa pomidorowa? Przez niego zniszczyli mi całą bluzkę od Ersace! Czy ja mam na czole napisane: „Cześć, jestem Tarcza! Ochronię cię!"? Ugh, to się robi irytujące._

_Ja, Jasper i Alice przywieszaliśmy balony. Jak skończyliśmy, para zaczęła się całować._

_Nie chciałam im przeszkadzać, więc poszłam na górę. Wtedy_

Przerwałam pisanie. Co miałam napisać?

_Wtedy znalazłam otwarty pokój. Zajrzałam do środka i_

I przestałam pisać. Nie umiałam tego przelać na papier, a raczej na ekran. Nie potrafiłam. Chciałam, żeby Anioł pozostał moim sekretem, mimo że wszyscy Cullenowie i zapewne niedługo pan Black wiedzieli o tej sytuacji. Czułam, iż oni nikomu tego nie powiedzą – im najbardziej zależy na tajemnicy. Ten pocałunek…

Dotknęłam palcami ust, marząc, by jeszcze raz poczuć ten niesamowity smak, ten dotyk.

Wykasowałam kilka ostatnich zdań i zaczęłam pisać od nowa ten ustęp.

_Ja, Jasper i Alice przywieszaliśmy balony. Jak skończyliśmy, nie było już nic do zrobienia. Więc po jakimś czasie wróciłam do domu i od razu napisałam do Ciebie. Jutro impreza. Pewnie jesteś ciekawa, jak będzie. Ja też, ale przede wszystkim jestem ciekawa, co u Ciebie. Odpisz prędko!_

_Twoja Jenny_

_P.S Jaka jest pogoda w L.A? U mnie cały czas chmurzasto__ Ja chcę słońce!! Ale nie zanudzam dłużej. Pa pa! _

_J._

Wysłałam e-maila, poczym napisałam do Wery, Luke'a i rodziców. Kiedy skończyłam musiałam wykonać kilka ćwiczeń na rozprostowanie mięśni. Tej nocy nie zapomniałam zamknąć wszystkich okien. Po wieczornej toalecie, zapadłam w przyjemny sen o mnie i moim Aniele.

PW: Jasper

Leżałem wraz z Alice na naszym łóżku, głaszcząc ją po kruczoczarnych włosach. Oboje byliśmy zamyśleni. Ona obwiniała się o wywołanie tego strasznego stanu u Edwarda, a ja, z bólem serca, nie mogłem jej nie przyznać racji w tej kwestii. To była jej wina i nic tego już nie zmieni.

Wspominałem jak razem z Carlisle'm postanowiliśmy nic nie mówić Nessie ani Jake'owi. Nasz przywódca nigdy nie potrafił trzymać czegoś w sekrecie przed Esme, więc tak czy siak nasza matka musiała się dowiedzieć. Cały czas czułem tę dziwną pustkę bijącą od Edwarda. I ta nicość mnie przerażała – mnie – prawie dwustuletniego wampira. Wiedziałem, że Alice wymyśliła ten cały pomysł pomagania Jenny w przygotowaniach do imprezy tylko po to, by odciągnąć Renesmee od myślenia o jej ojcu. Ta cała szopka z balonami, widelcami, ciastem była dla niej. Naszej ukochanej, najbardziej rozpieszczonej (jak to kiedyś powiedziała Bella) półwampirzycy. Nikt nie przewidział późniejszych wypadków. Cóź, może gdybym nie rozproszył Alice, ta zobaczyłaby Jenny z Edwardem. Może. A może nie. Pamiętam, jak z początku zignorowałem to dodatkowe uczucie pożądania, które się wtedy pojawiło. Sądziłem, że emocje pochodzą ode mnie lub Alice. Dopiero czując dziwną radość, zrozumiałem swój błąd. Oderwałem się od ukochanej, sondując dokładniej stan duchowy mojej rodziny. Moja wróżka zachichotała lekko zakłopotana, oglądając jakąś wizję.

- A zawsze uważaliśmy Edwarda za takiego świętoszka… Kto by pomyślał… - mruczała.

- Alice, co widzisz? – spytałem szybko.

- Widzę… jak Jenny i Edward…

- Że co?! – byłem zszokowany. – Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

Pociągnąłem ją na górę i razem wpadliśmy do pokoju mojego brata. Nawet nie zauważyłem Carlisle'a, który w ułamku sekundy zorientowawszy się w sytuacji podążył za nami. Odciągnąłem mojego brata od dziewczyny i zostawiłem Alice jego przytrzymanie. Podniosłem delikatnie blondynkę z podłogi i przytuliłem. Była zdezorientowana i nic w tym dziwnego. Szarpała się ze mną, bała się. Bardzo chciałem ją uspokoić, jednak edwardowe cierpienie powróciło, choć w mniejszym stopniu, ale za to z większą dozą wściekłości i… nadziei, paraliżując mój dar. Przytłaczały mnie odbierane emocje, nie mogłem nic z nimi zrobić. Starałem się uspokajać Jenny w bardziej normalny sposób i do teraz nie wiem, czy to przyniosło jakikolwiek skutek. Alice tłumaczyła wszystko Edwardowi, sprawiając, że powrócił do stanu sprzed kilku dni. Powróciła rozpacz, tęsknota i wyrzuty sumienia. Powrócił do mnie jego ból, od którego przez kilka godzin byłem wolny.

Ustaliliśmy, że przeprosimy Jenny i nie dopuścimy, by ta dwójka się jeszcze kiedyś spotkała. W tym pierwszym zadaniu nieoceniona okazała się Renesmee. A co do drugiego to jak się nam uda, okaże się na piątkowej imprezie.

***

Jechaliśmy samochodem do liceum. Nie przekraczałem dozwolonej prędkości, gdyż, jak na złość, na naszej trasie radary były co krok. Alice siedziała z przodu koło mnie nucąc piosenkę lecącą w radiu. Z tyłu Nessie skrobała coś w zeszycie od angielskiego.

- Ciociu? Sądzisz, że wujek Emmet z Rosalie przyjadą na święta? – spytała Renesmee.

- Oczywiście. Rose nigdy nie przegapiłaby okazji, żeby cię odwiedzić i przywieźć jakiś prezent.

Przedwczoraj dzwonił Em oznajmić, że jedzie z żoną na dwa tygodnie do Egiptu. Chcą pozwiedzać nocą piramidy, jak w ich pierwszy miesiąc miodowy. Byłem pewny, że mój brat jedzie tam tylko ze względu na ukochaną. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl wyobrażając sobie go polującego na pustynne szakale.

- O nie! – krzyknęła nagle Alice.

- Co się stało? – spytaliśmy jednocześnie Ness i ja.

- Tanya… przyjeżdża wcześniej.

- Wcześniej, czyli kiedy? – dopytywałem się.

- Dzisiaj. Będzie na imprezie – odparła lekko przestraszona wróżka.

- Ona umie się zachować. Nic się nie stanie – uspokajałem ją.

Alice nic nie odpowiedziała wpatrzona w przyszłość. Cóż złego było we wcześniejszym przyjeździe Tanyi? Nic. Chyba. A jednak coś nadal niepokoiło moją ukochaną. Co przyniesie dzisiejszy dzień?


	8. Chapter 6

Witam:)

Dziękuję **Natty0**, **Emmbryo**, **LadyJully** i **Lipce** (mogę tak odmienić?) za wasze komentarze, które zawsze dopingują mnie do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów. Dzisiejszy kawałek wyjaśni całe życie Tanji(dlatego jest długaśny), a dokładniej dlaczego Bella nie lubiła śniegu, zimna i niespodzianek;) Co do samego powodu wstawienia Tanji to powiem tajemniczo, że ma to związek z liczbą trzy i mam nadzieję wyjaśni się na końcu opowiadania;)

*Ostrzegam, że w tym rozdziale pojawią się sceny przemocy* (tam przy końcu)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

_Poza zasięgiem wzroku  
Poza pamięcią  
Poza czasem_

_(Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time – 30 minutes; T.a.t.u._)

Kim ja jestem?

***

Piątek. Początek weekendu. Któż nie lubi tego dnia? Wyjęłam z torby plan i spojrzałam na dzisiejsze lekcje: 2 godziny francuskiego, matematyka, 2 biologie i w-f. Nie było tak źle. Dzisiejszy dzień spędziłam głównie rozmyślając o moim śnie, przez co, co jakiś czas niekontrolowany rumieniec pojawiał się na mojej twarzy. Chciałam, żeby moje wyobrażenia stały się prawdą – żeby nikt nam nie przerwał. Niewiele rozmawiałam z Cullenami, a lunch zjadłam z Mattem, Candy, Fil i resztą paczki. Słyszałam, że większość rozmów dotyczyła wieczornej imprezy.

W domu stanęłam przed prawdziwym problemem: w co się ubrać? Wcześniej o tym nie myślałam. Przerzucałam szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego i nic nie znalazłam. Zganiłam się w duchu, że nie wzięłam z L.A mojej niebieskiej, wieczorowej sukienki, którą zawsze zakładałam na beach party. I co ja teraz zrobię? Żeby ochłonąć włączyłam laptopa i sprawdziłam pocztę. Długi mail Vanessy pocieszył mnie lekko, poczym otworzyłam wiadomość od Weroniki, która wyglądała tak:

_Hej, Jenny!_

_Cieszę się, że u Ciebie wszystko OK. – u mnie też. Tak, byłyśmy w kinie, ale Ness z pewnością Ci już o tym napisała. Idę na plażę, więc nie mogę pisać. Do usłyszenia, pa!_

_Wera_

Jej krótka odpowiedź nieco mnie zaniepokoiła, ale w tej chwili miałam ważniejsze zmartwienia. W co się ubrać? Przypomniała mi się Alice. Może ona mi coś pożyczy? Wykręciłam jej numer, odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

- Cześć Jenny!

- Och, hej Alice!

- Nie martw się. Wystarczy, jak ubierzesz się normalnie. Dam ci coś, jak przyjdziesz.

- O..a.. dzięki. Skąd wiedziałaś, że ja…?

- Mam dobrze rozwiniętą intuicję.

- O.. aha.

Zaśmiała się.

- Tak naprawdę to zgadywałam. Ale trafiłam, co nie?

- Tak.

- Zatem widzimy się o piątej.

- Yhym. Dzięki, pa!

- Pa!

Usłyszałam jeszcze jej chichot, a potem rozłączyła się.

***

- Łał – powiedziałam, wchodząc do salonu Cullenów.

Całe pomieszczenie nabrało klubowego wyglądu, dzięki nocy za oknem i odpowiedniemu oświetleniu. Wszystkie meble, poza stolikami i kanapami pod ścianą, zniknęły. Jeszcze nigdy ten pokój nie wydawał się tak wielki. W kącie pomieszczenia zauważyłam głośniki i profesjonalny sprzęt DJ'a wokół którego kręcili się Jasper i doktor.

- Chodź, pokażę ci coś fajniejszego!

Alice pociągnęła mnie na górę. Mój wzrok od razu powędrował do drzwi na końcu korytarza… Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu dziewczyna wpuściła mnie do innego pomieszczenia. Cały pokój tonął w błękicie. Brunetka podeszła do lazurowego łóżka z białym baldachimem, a ja podążałam za nią. Otworzyła leżące na nim różowe pudło i wyciągnęła z niego czerwoną sukienkę – tę samą, którą przymierzałam w środę.

- Ta-dam! I jak ci się podoba twój prezent?

- Prezent? – zdziwiłam się. – Wiesz, Alice, nie trzeba było…

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko idź się przebrać – popchnęła mnie w stronę łazienki. – Przyniosę ci buty, a potem zrobię makijaż i ułożę ci włosy!

Była taka radosna, że nie śmiałam jej odmówić. Choć znałyśmy się niecały tydzień ona traktowała mnie jakbyśmy znały się od wieków. I ja też to czułam – tę dziwną więź między nami, która pozwalała nam ominąć pierwszy etap zawierania znajomości i przejść od razu do bezpośredniej, wspaniałej przyjaźni.

- Alice? – do pokoju zajrzała Nessie. – O, cześć Jenny. Alice, Tanya przyjechała.

- Chwilka. Zaraz kończymy.

- Okej.

Renesmee poszła, a jej siostra układała dalej moje włosy.

- Kim jest Tanya? – spytałam.

- To taka daleka krewna rodziny. Przedstawię ci ją – powiedziała ostrożnie. - Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Już.

Spojrzałam w lustro i nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu dla przyjaciółki. Po raz pierwszy czułam się prawdziwie piękna.

- Dzięki, Alice.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, a teraz… chodźmy.

Zeszłyśmy na dół, gdzie zebrali się pozostali mieszkańcy domu, oprócz Anioła. Frontowe drzwi stały otworem, wlewając do środka zimne, listopadowe powietrze.

- A to jest właśnie Tanya Denali – powiedziała Alice, wskazując osobę zamykającą drzwi.

Kobieta odwróciła się w moją stronę i na jej widok cofnęłam się trzy kroki. Miała kręcone, prawie truskawkowe blond włosy i miodowe oczy. Blada skóra i niezwykła uroda faktycznie mogły świadczyć o jej pokrewieństwie z Cullenami.

- Witaj – odezwała się, wyciągając do mnie dłoń.

Nie uścisnęłam jej. Na dźwięk jej głosu zjeżyły się wszystkie moje włosy. Bałam się jej. Serce biło mi ze zdwojoną prędkością. Poczułam coś zimnego na ramieniu i podskoczyłam.

- Nie bój się, Jenny – szepnął stojący za mną Jasper. Moje ciało zareagowało na jego słowa, ale w duchu nadal byłam przestraszona.

Nie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego ona wywołuje we mnie strach. Życie nauczyło mnie akceptować wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które widziałam i czułam. Nigdy nie byłam normalna, więc musiałam się z tym pogodzić. Wiedziałam, że nawet po tygodniu rozmyślań nie doszłabym do prawdopodobnego wytłumaczenia. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, często postrzegałam świat w irracjonalny sposób. To samo było z Tanyą. Musiałam trzymać się od niej z daleka.

- Edward jest u siebie? – spytała kobieta, ignorując moje dziwne zachowanie.

- Tak – odparła Renesmee. – Ale potrzebuje spokoju.

- Tylko się z nim przywitam.

Blondynka wyminęła nas wszystkich i weszła na górę. Westchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zniknęła, mimo że byłam lekko zaniepokojona jej spotkaniem z Aniołem. Spojrzałam na Nessie. Ona miała na twarzy bardziej wyrysowane emocje – złość powodowana zazdrością. Po chwili namysłu dziewczyna pobiegła w ślad za Tanyą.

***

- Jenny! Hej, Jenny! – Candy starała się przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę.

Impreza trwała już od godziny i wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Ja również. Może dlatego, że nigdzie nie widziałam kuzynki Cullenów?

- Tak? – przecisnęłam się do grupki, w której stała razem z Fil i Mattem.

- Świetnie wyglądasz! – powiedziała głośno.

- Dzięki!

- Idziemy tańczyć?

- Jasne!

***

Wychodziłam z toalety na górze. Miałam już wrócić na dół dalej się bawić, kiedy wpadłam na inny pomysł. Czemu nie zajrzeć do Anioła? Cofnęłam się do korytarza i podekscytowana szłam w kierunku drzwi jego pokoju.

- Jenny.

Podskoczyłam na głos Jaspera. Stał za mną oparty o ścianę. Jak mogłam go nie zauważyć?

- Co tu robisz? – spytał.

- Ja… uhm… właśnie miałam iść do pokoju Alice po…

- Kłamiesz – odparł spokojnie.

- Skoro wiesz, po co szłam, to czemu się głupio pytasz?

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie wiem – powiedział. – Chyba tak odruchowo…

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Jenny! Jenny! – krzyczała z dołu Renesmee.

Podeszliśmy razem do schodów.

- Czas na tort! Chodź tu, Jen! – wołała Alice.

Byłam na pierwszym schodku, kiedy to poczułam.

_Ogień_

_Wszędzie ogień._

- Nie… - szepnęłam. – Nie…

_Ogień otacza mnie. Jest we mnie. Płonę._

- Nie…

- Jenny, co się dzieje? Jenny! – słyszałam w oddali głos Jaspera.

- Ogień… Boję się ognia…

- Jenny? Jenny! Słyszysz mnie?

_Płomienie liżą moją skórę. Drażnią się ze mną. Czemu tak wolno zadają mi śmierć? To boli. Chcę, żeby już było po wszystkim. _

_Ta czerwień…_

- Jennifer! Obudź się!

- Jas…per.

- Tak, jestem tu.

Otworzyłam oczy. Byłam w błękitnym pokoju, leżałam na łóżku wokół którego stali Carlisle, Jasper, Alice i Nessie. Doktor sprawdzał mi puls.

- To wygląda jak epilepsja – powiedział lekarz.

- Nie mam padaczki – zaprzeczyłam szybko. – Tylko boję się ognia.

- Nigdy nie widziałem tak silnej arsonofobii czy pirofobii połączonej z podobnymi atakami – rzekł sceptycznie.

- Pan jest młody, a ja to szczególny przypadek.

- Odpocznij chwilę, Jenny. Chcesz wrócić na przyjęcie? – pytał Jasper.

- Tak. Nic mi nie jest.

- Powiem Esme, żeby zgasiła świeczki – postanowiła Renesmee.

- A ja jakoś wytłumaczę twoją chwilową nieobecność – odparła Alice.

Wstałam powoli i z pomocą Jazza wyszłam za dziewczynami. A wtedy znowu ogień owinął się wokół mnie tworząc niewidzialny kokon.

- Tanya, zgaś to! – krzyczała Ness.

- Czemu? Myślałam, że chcecie świeczki?

- Zgaś! – rozkazała Alice, ale już było za późno.

_Wszystko odeszło. Istniałam tylko ja i ogień. Niesforne płomyki chciały się bawić. Nie wiedziały, że mnie zabijają, przez co ich tortury stawały się coraz powolniejsze. Wpatrywałeś się kiedyś w ogień? Ja nie widziałam nic innego. Gdy oderwiesz wzrok od płomieni przez chwilę możesz widzieć czarną plamę. Mnie też objęła ciemność, kiedy zamknęłam poparzone oczy._

- Tanya! Co ty robisz?!

_Tanya. To imię nie było ogniem. To był lód. Tanya. Tanya. Tanja. Zemdlałam? Może. Ogień odszedł. Tęskniłam za jego ciepłem, które parzyło, bo teraz otaczał mnie chłód. I lód. I mróz._

_Otworzyłam oczy. Bałam się. Siedziałam na progu jakiegoś domu. Ostatnie, co pamiętałam to widok mamy, która kazała mi tu przyjść. Ten zły pan ją ugryzł i ona krzyczała, że mam uciekać. Drzwi za mną skrzypnęły._

_- Co to? – odezwał się skrzeczący głos za mną._

_Ja tylko patrzyłam._

_- Znowu podrzucają jakieś dzieciaki – zrzędziła starsza pani. – Jakby nam jeszcze było mało. Właź! – rozkazała mi._

_Posłusznie weszłam do środka. Wewnątrz zobaczyłam wiele innych dzieci w moim wieku i starszych. Płacz niemowlaków dochodził z innego pokoju._

_- Tatiana! Uspokój te bachory! – krzyczała kobieta. – I zaopiekuj się tą nową!_

_Do szarego przedpokoju wbiegła młoda pani, trzymając na ramieniu płaczącego chłopca. Spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wyciągnęła w moją stronę dłoń, którą od razu chwyciłam._

_- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała delikatnie._

_- Tanja Morosow, proszę pani._

_- Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakieś łóżko._

_- Dobrze, proszę pani._

_***_

_Minęła zima, nadeszła wiosna, przyszło lato. Bujałam się na huśtawce, patrząc na szare mury sierocińca. Większość wychowanków pojechało do Tweru – portu nad Wołgą razem z panią Swietłaną – przełożoną. Ja zostałam. Starsza kobieta nigdy za mną nie przepadała. Jej ulubieńcami była paczka Mariny i Andrieja, którzy prześladowali mnie na każdym kroku. Dlatego cieszyłam się, że oni są tam, a ja tu. Poza tym została również pani Tatiana – jedyna miła dla mnie opiekunka._

_***_

_- Auć! – krzyknęłam, kiedy wyjątkowo twarda śnieżka uderzyła mnie w tył głowy._

_Marina stała razem z Leną. Śmiały się. Andriej i Kasparow lepili nowe kulki. Zaczęłam przed nimi uciekać. Jednak chłopcy mieli dobrego cela. Każda śnieżka trafiała prosto we mnie. To nie było przyjemne. Pociski lepili z twardego śniegu i rzucali je z wyjątkową siłą. Nie obchodziło ich, że to boli. Więcej, chcieli, żebym cierpiała._

_***_

_- Co to miało być?! – krzyczała pani Swietłana. – Chcesz stracić pracę?! Mam tego dość!_

_- Przepraszam panią, naprawdę więcej nie… - tłumaczyła się pani Tatiana._

_Ukryłam się za zasłoną i miałam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie dojrzy. Przeliczyłam się jednak._

_- Tanja! Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! – wrzeszczała przełożona. – Marsz do łóżka!_

_- Dobrze, proszę pani – odparłam pokornie i poszłam w głąb ciemnego korytarza._

_- A ciebie, Tatiana, zwalniam. Koniec dyskusji._

_Usłyszałam jeszcze ciche błagania opiekunki. Pobiegłam do sali, gdzie stało moje łóżko. Ukryłam głowę w poduszce i płakałam. Odeszła ostatnia osoba, która była dla mnie miła._

_***_

_Znowu. Znowu stałam w kącie i wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali. Nieważne, ile razy zaprzeczałam, wszystko było moją winą. Żaden nauczyciel nie posądziłby przecież o coś grzeczną Marinę czy Lenę, nie mówiąc już o wzorcu posłusznego, porządnego ucznia – Andrieju. Ale Tanja to co innego. Tanja zawsze była tylko głupią sierotą, której nikt nie lubił, o którą nikt się nie troszczył. Powstrzymałam łzy, żeby nie wystawić się na jeszcze większe pośmiewisko._

_***_

_- Zjeżdżaj stąd – rozkazała mi Lena._

_Pokornie odeszłam od wspólnego stołu, przy którym wszyscy odrabiali lekcje. Usiadłam gdzieś w kącie pokoju i tam starałam się wykonać ćwiczenia z arytmetyki. Nagle mój zeszyt został oblany mlekiem. Wszystko się rozmazało._

_- Patrz jak chodzisz, łajzo! – krzyczał Andriej na małego Michałka, stojąc niedaleko mnie z pół pustą szklanką._

_- Zostaw go! – nienawidziłam, gdy znęcali się nad młodszymi._

_- Bo co? Co mi zrobisz, głupia?_

_- Nic, po prostu…_

_- Tanja, posprzątaj to! – krzyknęła Swietłana. – Jak śmiesz rozlewać po podłodze mleko?!_

_Nauczyłam się, że i tak nic nie zdziałam, kłócąc się o prawdę. Wzięłam szmatę i posłusznie wytarłam deski sierocińca. Przechodząc obok Andrieja dostałam kopniaka w kostkę. Do tego też byłam przyzwyczajona._

_*** _

_Szłam pustą, ciemną, moskiewską ulicą. Niedawno stałam się pełnoletnia i zgodnie z prawem nie mogłam już dłużej mieszkać w sierocińcu. Tę wiadomość przekazała mi Swietłana i przyjęłam ją z ulgą, bo od zawsze nienawidziłam tego miejsca. Tyle że wtedy nie rozumiałam do końca, co oznacza żyć na własny rachunek. Nie posiadałam niczego. Jak miałam znaleźć dom, pracę z moim marnym wykształceniem i niską pozycją społeczną? Na moje nieszczęście teraz była zima. Mrozy dochodzące czasem do -30ºC, -40°C nie sprzyjały byciu bezdomną. Kilka rubli, które dostałam od Swietłany, to było wszystko, co miałam. Ach, ten mróz. Śnieg._

_Nienawidziłam tej pory roku. Szłam długo, nie wiedząc dokąd, aż moje ręce i nogi skostniały. Było tak zimno. Czy umrę tej nocy?_

_Wpadłam na kogoś. Straciłam grunt pod nogami i przewróciłam się. Głowę zalała fala bólu po zderzeniu z twardym, zimnym chodnikiem. Ktoś przesłonił mi obraz ciemnego nieba. Spojrzałam w jego zielonoszare oczy. Arystokrata._

_- Nic się pani nie stało? Jak się pani nazywa?_

_Mój język odmówił współpracy ze mną, ale w końcu wydusiłam:_

_- Tanja Morosow._

_Na nic więcej nie miałam siły. Ciemność przywitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami, a ja chętnie się jej poddałam, licząc na szybką śmierć._

_***_

_Obudziłam się w Niebie. Naprawdę. Tylko czy zasłużyłam na Niebo? Leżałam na ogromnym, miękkim łóżku w złotej pościeli, widząc nad sobą karmazynowy baldachim. Miałam na sobie białą koszulę nocną._

_- Czy panienka już się obudziła? – spytał miły głos obok mnie._

_Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam młodą pokojówkę stojącą przy wezgłowiu łoża._

_- Tak – odparłam ciekawa, co teraz będę musiała zrobić._

_- Czy zatem panienka pozwoli przymierzyć suknię szanownej siostry księcia Demetriego?_

_- Księcia Demetriego? – powtórzyłam zaskoczona._

_- Tak. Wielmożny pan tego domu jest księciem gruzińskim._

_- Ale ja umarłam, prawda? – musiałam się upewnić, czy to Niebo._

_Pokojówka spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona._

_- Panienka żyje. Panienka była bardzo zaziębiona i pan przyniósł tu panienkę, żeby wyzdrowiała._

_- Och._

_Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że pierwszą noc mojego dorosłego życia spędzę w pałacu księcia. Ja, zwykła sierota Tanja Morosow w domu takiego arystokraty! Byłam szczęśliwa, ale tylko przez chwilę. Z pewnością mnie wyrzuci, kiedy dowie się, kim jestem – pomyślałam ze smutkiem._

_Pokojówka ubrała mnie w zieloną, elegancką suknię z bufiastymi rękawami i niezwykle delikatną koronką. Spięła w kok moje złote włosy, pozostawiając z przodu tylko kilka kręconych kosmyków. Wpięła w moją fryzurę białą lilię jako uwieńczenie dzieła. Natomiast moją odsłoniętą szyję ozdobiła przepięknym, brylantowym naszyjnikiem._

_- Teraz panienko, proszę pójść za mną – powiedziała._

_Wyszłyśmy przez ogromne, dębowe drzwi na szeroki korytarz. Hall miał wysokie, krzyżowo-żebrowe sklepienie. Na ścianach wisiały liczne gobeliny utrzymane w ciepłych, czerwonawych kolorach. Wyszywany dywan o roślinnym motywie tłumił nasze kroki. Zatrzymałyśmy się przed kolejnymi wrotami. Pokojówka otworzyła je i weszłyśmy do wielkiej jadalni._

_- Przyszła panna Morosow, panie – zapowiedziała mnie i dygnęła przed mężczyzną, poczym wyszła zostawiając mnie samą z nim._

_Książę siedział na szczycie stołu. Wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do mnie. Miał na sobie granatowy frak, spod którego wystawała bufiasta koszula, i spodnie. Czarne kozaki sięgały kolan, a przy pasie nosił szablę w ozdobnej, przetykanej srebrną nicią pochwie._

_- Witaj, pani. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej – powiedział do mnie, całując mą dłoń._

_- Dobrze się czuję, panie – wymamrotałam, rumieniąc się. Spuściłam wzrok, gdyż onieśmielał mnie niezwykły przepych tego miejsca, tych strojów, wszystkiego._

_- Pozwolisz? – spytał._

_Skinęłam głową i mężczyzna wziął mnie pod ramię. Czułam na sobie jego wzrok, ale patrzyłam tylko pod nogi. Odsunął dla mnie krzesło przy rogu stołu, a sam usiadł na poprzednim miejscu tuż obok._

_- Mogę do ciebie mówić po imieniu, pani? – spytał._

_Przytaknęłam._

_- Zatem, kim są twoi rodzice, Tanjo?_

_- Nie mam rodziny – powiedziałam cicho._

_- Od jak dawna?_

_- Odkąd skończyłam cztery lata. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się wtedy stało. Jedynie, że mama kazała mi uciekać do sierocińca._

_- W naszej kochanej Moskwie zdarzają się czasem dziwne, przykre zdarzenia – przyznał. – Ile masz lat, Tanjo?_

_- Siedemnaście._

_- Jesteś pełnoletnia._

_- Tak._

_- Gdzie mieszkasz?_

_Nie wiedziałam, skąd to zainteresowanie moją osobą. Może po prostu książę chciał jakoś zapełnić ciszę._

_- Nigdzie – szepnęłam, rumieniąc się lekko._

_Zamilkł. Teraz mnie wyrzuci – pomyślałam. Do komnaty weszła służba niosąc przeróżne potrawy – była to pora obiadu. Bajeczną zastawę układała przede mną ciemnowłosa służka o skośnych oczach. Książę cały czas milczał i odezwał się dopiero, gdy czeladź wyszła z jadalni._

_- Częstuj się – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Jego zielonoszare oczy błyszczały radośnie w słonecznym świetle. Mężczyzna miał ciemne, długie włosy do ramion i oliwkową karnację._

_Spojrzałam na potrawy przede mną. Żadnej z nich nie jadłam, tego byłam pewna. Nie wiedziałam do czego zabrać się wpierw. Książę zaśmiał się i nalał sobie zupy. Kopiowałam jego ruchy, jak najlepiej umiałam. Niewiele rozmawialiśmy podczas posiłku. Byłam głodna niczym wilk i gdybym mogła, rzuciłabym się na jedzenie jak jakiś dzikus. Jednak powstrzymywałam się i starałam jeść powoli tak jak mężczyzna, który widząc moje wysiłki śmiał się serdecznie i nakładał mi kolejne potrawy. Kiedy skończyliśmy się posilać nawet ja byłam najedzona._

_Książę znów ujął mnie pod ramię i zaprowadził do bawialni. Siedliśmy w fotelach przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Jako że była zima, słońce zdążyło już zajść. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za służącym, mężczyzna przerwał ciszę._

_- Chciałabyś tu zamieszkać, Tanjo? – spytał prosto z mostu._

_- Ja… ale, jak ja mogłabym… ja przecież jestem… - jąkałam się, zszokowana tą propozycją._

_- Nie myśl o społeczeństwie, konwenansach, nie myśl o niczym takim, Tanjo. Po prostu powiedz mi, czy chciałabyś, czy nie – przerwał. Już nie był rozbawiony. Był poważny._

_- Tak – szepnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, co chodzi po głowie szlachcicowi. Czy chciał obudzić we mnie fałszywe nadzieje, poczym z premedytacją złamać mi serce, wyrzucając z tego pałacu?_

_- Więc… możesz tu zamieszkać. Pod jednym warunkiem._

_- Jakim?_

_- Powiem ci jutro – rzekł krótko i wyszedł z komnaty._

_Ta sama pokojówka, która mnie rano obudziła, pojawiła się i teraz. Zaprowadziła mnie do tamtego pokoju ze złotym łóżkiem. Oznajmiła, że przyjdzie po mnie w porze kolacji, a jeślibym czegoś potrzebowała mam ją po prostu zawołać ciągnąc za taki żółty sznurek. Długo rozmyślałam nad tym, czego może chcieć ode mnie arystokrata i choć jedno przychodziło mi do głowy, wolałam poczekać do jutra przed stawianiem jakichkolwiek oskarżeń. Podczas wieczornej uczty byłam sama. Do pokoju odprowadziła mnie pokojówka i pomogła przebrać się w nocną koszulę._

_ Zasypiałam nie wierząc w swoje szczęście._

_***_

_- Nie musisz owijać rzeczy w bawełnę ani być delikatny, panie – powiedziałam. – Po prostu powiedz, czego żądasz ode mnie._

_Książę Demetri chodził w kółko po moim pokoju, odkąd go tylko wpuściła Aniela – pokojówka. Ja siedziałam na łóżku w złotej sukni. Stroje siostry szlachcica wyjątkowo na mnie pasowały._

_Przystanął i spojrzał na mnie._

_- Ja… Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć – stropił się, a lekki rumieniec ozdobił jego policzki._

_Pierwsze podejrzenie pojawiło mi się w myślach, ale milczałam czekając na ciąg dalszy._

_- Bo widzisz, Tanjo… Rosja prowadzi wojnę z Francją…Działania Napoleona bardzo deprymują cara i…Chodzi o to, że…_

_Cóż, takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewałam. Co wojna i car miały ze mną wspólnego?_

_Książę wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział w końcu:_

_- Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby pokazać się na dworze. Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym zaskarbić sobie specjalne łaski cara. Tyle że, zaraz po moim przyjeździe pojawiły się pogłoski, że ja… - znowu się zarumienił. Odchrząknął i ciągnął skrępowany. -…gustuję w mężczyznach. Rozumiesz, iż podobne plotki, gdyby się potwierdziły zamknęłyby mi wszystkie drzwi na Kreml. Dlatego chciałem temu zaradzić i nagle pojawiłaś się ty, niczym Anioł. Jesteś idealna. Posłuchaj, pokażesz się ze mną na kilku przyjęciach, zamieszkasz ze mną. Przedstawimy cię jako syberyjską hrabinę Tanję Morosow Valinowicz. Oczywiście nikt nic nie powie, ale i tak będzie wiadomo, że jesteś moją kochanką._

_Zarumieniłam się._

_- Ja…_

_- Nic ci nie zrobię – zapewnił szybko książę. – To oni będą tak myśleli. Pomożesz mi?_

_- Nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę… na tych przyjęciach._

_- Nie martw się, Aniela nauczy cię całej etykiety i wszystkiego, co będziesz musiała umieć. Zgadzasz się?_

_Popatrzyłam w jego zielonoszare oczy._

_- Tak._

_Odetchnął z ulgą._

_- Mogę cię o coś zapytać, panie?_

_- Oczywiście, Tanjo – uśmiechnął się ciepło._

_- Naprawdę pociągają cię mężczyźni?_

_Zarumienił się._

_- Uhm… tak. Ale nikomu nie mów._

_- Nie będę, obiecuję._

_Spojrzał na mnie ciepło:_

_- Spadłaś mi z nieba, Tanjo. Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś._

_***_

_- Demetri? – zawołałam ze schodów._

_Mieszkałam w jego domu już dwa lata. Etykiety nauczyłam się szybko, zapowiedziane przyjęcia też nie były takie złe. W tym czasie bardzo zżyłam się z księciem. Stał się moim przyjacielem – kimś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie miałam._

_- Wróciłem._

_Służący zamknął za nim frontowe wrota, a pokojówka odebrała jego płaszcz._

_Zbiegłam na dół powitać pana domu. Przytuliłam go mocno. Odwzajemnił uścisk, śmiejąc się._

_- Tak bardzo się za mną stęskniłaś?_

_- Tak._

_Demetri był na wojnie. Dowodził jakimś pułkiem, a poza tym był szpiegiem w szeregach wroga. Nie widziałam go dwa miesiące i każdego dnia bałam się, czy wróci._

_- Już nie będę wyjeżdżał – obiecał._

_***_

_Siedzieliśmy pod drzewem. Noc rozwierała przed nami niebo pełne gwiazd._

_- Tam jest Wielka Niedźwiedzica – wskazał mi Demetri._

_- A tam?_

_- Gwiazda Polarna. To ona wyznacza północ. Jeśli kiedyś się zgubisz, ona posłuży ci za busolę._

_Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu._

_- Jesteś zmęczona?_

_- Nie – uśmiechnęłam się. – Mogłabym tak siedzieć do rana._

_Zaśmiał się, opierając o pień czereśni._

_-Tak, ja też, milady._

_- Co to znaczy?_

_- Milady?_

_- Tak._

_- To z angielskiego. Mi jako moja, lady jako dama. Choć nigdy nie przykładałem się do tych zachodnich języków. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to znaczy „moja droga"._

_Spojrzałam na gwiazdy._

_- Czemu się śmiejesz? – zapytał. – Ale nie, nie przestawaj. Kocham twój śmiech._

_Przytulił mnie. A ja kocham cię całego – powiedziałam w myślach._

_***_

_I znowu zima. Demetri zapowiedział mi jakąś niespodziankę. To miała być pierwsza niespodzianka w moim życiu i cieszyłam się na nią jak dziecko. Poza tym to były dodatkowo moje urodziny, o czym nie wspominałam księciu._

_Mężczyzna kazał mi czekać na siebie w bawialni. Aniela śmiała się z mojego podekscytowania. Od dnia, w którym dowiedziała się, że zamieszkam tu na stałe zachowywała się w stosunku do mnie otwarcie, widząc we mnie swoją rówieśniczkę. Nie to co wobec Demetriego – rozmawiając z nim zawsze była pokorna i posłusznie wykonywała jego rozkazy. No, może poza jednym – tym, który kazał jej traktować mnie jak panią._

_Usłyszałam kroki szlachcica na korytarzu i moje podekscytowanie wzrosło. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Demetri wraz z blondwłosą pięknością u boku._

_- Tanja! Przedstawiam ci Tanyę Denali. I jak ci się podoba twoja niespodzianka?_

_Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Nie umiałam ukryć swojego rozczarowania, mimo to, przywitałam się grzecznie z nieznajomą._

_Kobieta miała przepiękne, kręcone włosy, trochę ciemniejsze od moich. Patrzyła na świat czarnymi oczami przysłoniętymi woalem długich rzęs. Jej blada skóra była nieskazitelna, a rysy szlachetne. Kształtną figurę opinała kremowa suknia ze srebrnymi, wyszywanymi wzorami. Uścisnęłam jej lodowatą dłoń. Czyżby nie posiadała rękawiczek?_

_- Tanya pomoże mi uzyskać specjalne przywileje dla gruzińskiej szlachty. Czy to nie wspaniałe? W końcu spełnią się nasze marzenia, Tanjo!_

_- Twoje marzenia, Demetri. Wybacz, obiecałam pani Tamarze, że przyjdę do niej na herbatę. – powiedziałam, poczym opuściłam pokój._

_- Chłodną masz kochankę, książę – usłyszałam słowa Tanyi._

_- Ona nie jest moją kochanką – oznajmił mężczyzna._

_Dlaczego jej to powiedział? To miała być nasza tajemnica. Tylko nasza._

_- Och, więc czemu tutaj mieszka?_

_- Jest sierotą, a ja mam wielkie serce._

_Co? W jednej chwili mój świat się zawalił. Przez dwa lata kochałam człowieka, dla którego nic nie znaczyłam. Nie chodziło o to, że też miał mnie kochać. Wierzyłam, że to niemożliwe. Jednak chciałam, żeby polubił mnie jak przyjaciółkę. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegłam z pałacu. Wsiadłam do podstawionego powozu. Jednak nie pojechałam do Tamary. Konie zatrzymały się przed małym, podmiejskim cmentarzem._

_Wciąż płacząc, wysiadłam opatulona w grube futro. Krążyłam między nagrobkami, poczym znalazłszy to, czego szukałam, opadłam na kolana przed skromnym grobem mojej matki._

_Płakałam. Moje serce krwawiło, łamało się boleśnie. Czemu jej to wszystko powiedział? Zawsze powtarzał, że to nasza tajemnica. Dlaczego? Dlaczego, Demetri, zdradziłeś mój sekret nie mówiąc nic o sobie? Czy naprawdę tak mało dla ciebie znaczyłam, że bez skrupułów wymieniłeś mnie na inną? A ja cię kochałam, Demetri. Zaufałam ci. Czemu mnie oszukałeś?_

_Łzy. Jakże gorące potrafią być te małe, słone krople. Wypalają sobie drogę po policzkach i zamazują obraz świata. A śnieg mrozi. Całuje nas zimnymi ustami, pozostawiając mokry ślad. Czułam i łzy, i śnieg. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Mój piękny świat, w który do wczoraj wierzyłam, złamał się, przekrzywił i zniknął._

_Mamo, powiedz mi, gdzie mam teraz iść? Ty, tamtej nocy, wskazałaś mi drogę do sierocińca, który uchronił mnie przed zamarznięciem. Wierzę, że ty przysłałaś mi Demetriego, który przygarnął mnie do siebie. Dokąd teraz, mamo? Kto mnie teraz przygarnie?_

_- Hrabino Valinowicz! – zawołał woźnica. – Wracajmy, późno już. Konie marzną. Wszystko w porządku, pani?_

_- Tak – otarłam rękawem łzy. – Wracajmy._

_Kiedy zajechaliśmy na miejsce, nie pozwoliłam już sobie na płacz ani jakąkolwiek inną oznakę słabości. Weszłam po schodach od razu do mojego pokoju. Zaskoczył mnie widok siedzącego na moim łóżku Demetriego. Poderwał się natychmiast, gdy weszłam. Nim zdołałam cokolwiek powiedzieć znalazłam się w jego ciepłych ramionach. Tego było już za wiele, nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wybuchnęłam płaczem._

_- Tanja, co się stało? – zaniepokoił się. – Gdzie ty byłaś? Wiesz, przyjechała Tamara i pytała się o ciebie. Bałem się. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd pojechałaś w taką zamieć. Ale na szczęście wróciłaś. Czemu płaczesz? Co się stało, milady?_

_Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wtuliłam się w niego nadal płacząc._

_- Tanja…- rzekł smutno. – Powiedz mi…_

_Głaskał mnie po włosach, a ja szlochałam dalej. Pociągnął mnie nieco do tyłu i razem siedliśmy na skraju łóżka._

_- Tanja… Już dobrze, milady, jesteś bezpieczna. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz… - mamrotał, próbując mnie uspokoić._

_- W-w-wyrzucisz m-mnie t-teraz, D-D-Demetri?- spytałam, chlipiąc._

_- Czemu miałbym cię wyrzucać, Tanjo? – zdziwił się. – Przecież jesteś moją przyjaciółką._

_- Więc kim jest ta druga Tanya? – warknęłam, odpychając go od siebie._

_Zdziwiła go moja agresywna reakcja._

_- To słowacka hrabina. Mówiłem ci, pomoże mi uzyskać przywileje dla gru…_

_- W jaki sposób? – przerwałam mu._

_- Tanya ma liczne kontakty. Przedstawi mnie liczącym się ludziom z otoczenia cara. A oni już wpłyną na władcę._

_- I ona ci to wszystko obiecała, tak? Za co?_

_- Czemu to cię tak interesuje? Jesteś zazdrosna?_

_Zaśmiał się. Zezłościłam się._

_- Po prostu widzę, że nie jestem ci już potrzebna. I widzę, że ci zawadzam. Nic stąd nie jest moje, więc nie mogę ci powiedzieć, żebyś pozwolił spakować moje rzeczy. Najlepiej, jak pójdę już teraz._

_Odwróciłam się i wstałam z łóżka._

_- Tanja, co ty…_

_- Pozwolisz mi chociaż zachować rzeczy, które mam na sobie, czy to też mam ci oddać?_

_- Tanja, nie! Prze…_

_- Nie pozwolisz? Więc mam się rozebrać? Skoro tego chcesz…_

_- Tanja, przestań! Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałaś, ale wiedz jedno, że nigdzie stąd nie idziesz i nikt cię nie wyrzuca! – krzyknął._

_- Po co mam zostać? – spytałam cicho._

_Objął mnie._

_- Bo jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Jesteś jedyną rodziną, jaką mam._

_- A co z twoją prawdziwą siostrą? – nigdy wcześniej o to nie pytałam._

_- Zmarła trzy miesiące przed twoim pojawieniem się. Zawsze była bardzo chorowita, a długa podróż wykończyła ją na amen._

_- Przykro mi – szepnęłam._

_- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, mój ojciec wydziedziczył mnie jak miałem dziesięć lat. To wszystko, co widzisz jest spadkiem po dziadku. Moja matka zmarła, gdy skończyłem szesnaście._

_- Och. Dlaczego twój tata…?_

_- Był porywczym, apodyktycznym mężczyzną. Nie znosił sprzeciwu, a ja od dziecka miałem uparty charakter. Pewnego razu po prostu przeholowałem. Na moje szczęście dziadek kochał mnie bardziej niż syna i spadek przypadł mnie._

_ - Nie wiedziałam…_

_- Wiem, że nie wiedziałaś. Ale teraz już wiesz. Czy teraz mnie zostawisz, Tanja? Nadal tego chcesz? – pytał obracając mnie ku sobie. Jego oczy były przeraźliwie smutne._

_Przytuliłam go mocno._

_- Nie, przepraszam za tamto._

_- Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu zostań ze mną.  
Nie wiem jak długo tak staliśmy. Czułam, że wszystko powraca do normy. Mój świat znowu stał się piękny. Nie obchodziło mnie już, czemu powiedział tej Tanyi, to co słyszałam. Byłam dla niego jak siostra i tylko to było ważne._

_- Uuu przeszkadzam wam w czymś, ptaszki? – usłyszałam za sobą głos hrabiny Denali._

_Odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Spojrzałam na nią ze złością. Uśmiechała się triumfalnie, poczym powiedziała:_

_- Demetri, chciałam ci przybliżyć sylwetki osób, z którymi będziesz jutro rozmawiał. To bardzo ważne, więc czy moglibyśmy o tym porozmawiać w twoim pokoju w cztery oczy?_

_Czemu akurat w jego pokoju? – pomyślałam. Już chciałam im zaproponować bardziej przystępne miejsce typu jadalnia czy bawialnia, gdy mężczyzna ubiegł mnie swoją zgodą. Pocałował mnie w czoło, mrucząc coś w stylu: „przyjdź do mnie później, Tanjo" i wyszedł za tamtą kobietą, która zdążyła już sobie pójść._

_Zjadłam kolację w towarzystwie samej Anieli, gdyż dowiedziałam się, że Demetri ze swoją nową znajomą jedli, podczas, gdy ja płakałam na cmentarzu. Próbowałam powstrzymać rosnącą we mnie zazdrość, powtarzając w duchu, że mojego przyjaciela pociągają mężczyźni. W takich trudnych momentach jak ten, ta wiedza była prawdziwym balsamem dla duszy._

_Szłam pustym korytarzem, rozmyślając, czy nie powiedzieć księciu o moich urodzinach. W dłoniach trzymałam zaświeconą lampkę naftową. Nie chciałam budzić służącego, by zapalał wszystkie kinkiety na ścianach. Przechodząc obok sypialni Demetriego usłyszałam jakieś jęki._

_To niemożliwe – pomyślałam. Stanęłam jak wryta, nasłuchując. Nie, nie przesłyszałam się. Gniew i zazdrość pomalowały na czerwono mój świat. Nie zostawię tak tego. Czas raz na zawsze położyć kres tym wszystkim kłamstwom. _

_Weszłam do jego pokoju, nawet nie myśląc o pukaniu. Widok ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji dopełnił czary. Ścisnęłam ręce w pięści, nawet nie zastanawiając się, gdzie się podziała naftowa lampa._

_- Co. To. Ma. Być?! – wydarłam się na całe gardło._

_Ta… zdzira pochyliła się w stronę jego gardła i ugryzła, nic sobie nie robiąc z mojej obecności. Demetri wrzasnął. Podchodząc do nich, niechcący strąciłam leżący na stole zapalony kaganek. Nienawiść do niej rosła we mnie z każdą sekundą. Miałam ochotę wytargać ją za włosy i zamordować. Przyssała się do jego gardła niczym pijawka, a on się szarpał. Musiałam mu pomóc._

_Zanim zrobiłam kolejny krok, Tanya krzyknęła zaskoczona. Odwróciła się i spojrzała gdzieś za mnie. Jej oczy były przeraźliwie czerwone, a z ust spływała krew. Nie mrugnęłam nawet, a ona już stała przede mną w pełni ubrana._

_- Coś ty zrobiła?! – krzyknęła wściekła. – Coś ty, głupia, zrobiła?! Chcesz nas wszystkich zabić?!_

_- Chcę zabić ciebie._

_Warknęła i popchnęła mnie w płomienie za mną. Płomienie? Przestraszona zauważyłam, że kaganek i lampa wywołały pożar. Gobeliny, draperie, to wszystko w mgnieniu oka stawało w ogniu. Udało mi się cudem złapać równowagę, zanim wpadłam w płonący żywioł._

_Tanya Denali nie mogła być człowiekiem. Warknęła ponownie i następne, co zarejestrowałam to to, że przyciska mnie do, jeszcze nietkniętej ogniem, ściany, dusząc. Nie mogłam oddychać._

_- Puść, błagam…_

_Z nadludzką siłą rzuciła mną przez cały pokój. Walnęłam o płonącą ścianę naprzeciwko. Pewnie powinnam umrzeć od razu, ale pomimo rozbitej głowy, złamanych nóg i siniaków nadal oddychałam._

_Pozostawiła mnie tam, ledwo żywą na posadzce pośród ognia. Uciekła. Przez okno. Ale każdy odcinek mojego ciała bólem przypominał, że nie była snem. Wiedziałam, co muszę zrobić. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się szybko, choć nie doszedł jeszcze do łóżka. Wydostałam się z płomieni. Na szczęście Demetri zawsze trzymał w pokoju dzban z wodą. Ugasiłam nim moje podpalone ubrania. Potem przeczołgałam się do łóżka, polegając głównie na sile rąk. Mężczyzna krzyczał w spazmach, miał pogryzione gardło. Ale musiałam go uratować. On musiał żyć. Zsunęłam go na podłogę. Padł obok mnie. Sycząc z bólu, owinęłam go kołdrą i prześcieradłem, poczym zaczęłam ciągnąć go w stronę okna – jedynej drogi ucieczki przed płomieniami. Nie mogłam poruszać nogami – obie były złamane._

_W końcu dociągnęłam tam jego i siebie. Dziękowałam Bogu, że mam takie silne ręce oraz że okna wielkością sięgały od sufitu do podłogi. Wyjrzałam przez te rozbite wściekłością Tanyi. Powóz nadal stał przed pałacem. Co za szczęście. Objęłam Demetriego mocno ramionami i po raz ostatni użyłam złamanych nóg, palcami stóp odbijając się od podłogi z pokoju._

_Spadaliśmy. To był krótki lot, ale ostatni w moim życiu. Wiedziałam, że zaraz umrę. Spojrzałam na mężczyznę w moich ramionach i nagle poczułam, że on spada dalej, a ja unoszę się w górę. Moje ciało zamortyzowało jego upadek, to samo zrobił materiałowy dach powozu. Przeżyje. Tak myślę. Mam nadzieję._

Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Byłam w błękitnym pokoju, nie w dziewiętnastowiecznym pałacu.

- Jenny, obudziłaś się – powiedział ktoś z ulgą.

Jenny… Jennifer. To było właśnie moje imię. Czy aby na pewno?

Kim ja jestem?

* * *

**AN:** Na początek chciałam przeprosić za takie przedstawienie Tanyi D. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie jej zachowania (co za dziwny szykxD) mam to, że 1. ktoś musiał zabić Tanję, 2. ktoś musiał przemienić Demetriego, 3. wampiry się zmieniają i choć Tanya D. na początku jest zła (a to jest właśnie początek, bo sądzę, że była w XIX w. nowonarodzoną) to później przeżyła wewnętrzną duchową transformację i przeszła na dietę wegetariańską.

A tak w ogóle, to nie wiem czemu się nad tym rozwodzę:P Spodobał się wam Demetri? xD Nie martwcie się, z niego nie będę się tłumaczyć.

Nie zanudzając dłużej, proszę ślicznie o komentarze.

Lussina


	9. Chapter 7

Witam:) Niestety ferie w moim województwie właśnie się w tym tygodniu skończyły, przyszła szkoła i miałam mało czasu na pisanie. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego odcinka, dlatego postaram się szybko napisać kolejny, który w planach jest ciekawszy niż to;)

Dziękuję **LadyJully****, ****Natty0****, ****Emmbryo****, ****Siwiutka85****, ****osiaa93****, ****velvetvampire16** za wasze komentarze, które sprawiają, że chce mi się wstawiać rozdział nawet, kiedy net mi zamula bardziej niż zwykle; Na koniec chciałam napisać, że Demetri to ten sam Demetri, co w sadze^^ Na szczęście jego historia nie była na tyle przedstawiona, bym nie mogła jej stworzyć^^

Enjoy=D

* * *

Chapter 7

_Więc czekam aż, więc czekam aż odejdzie, twój cień odejdzie_ (Virgin; _Kolejny raz_)

Kochałam wiatr. Szczególnie, gdy niósł ze sobą zapach oceanu. Zaciągnęłam się głęboko morskim powietrzem. Moje splątane myśli uspokoiły się. Poczułam się wolna od ludzkich trosk. Odbijałam się od Ziemi odchodząc stąd, mając wiatr za towarzysza, parę kolorowych skrzydeł, czarny tułów i czułki za ciało.

~ _Taa… Fajnie sobie pomarzyć_ – odezwał się złośliwy chochlik w mojej głowie.

Westchnęłam. Zapięłam kurtkę pod szyję i zeskoczyłam ze skały na piasek. Podeszłam do miejsca, w którym zostawiłam kartki i przybory do rysowania. Sięgałam właśnie po moje szkice, kiedy wiatr je wszystkie sprzątnął sprzed nosa. Biegałam po plaży łapiąc kolejne, z nadzieją, że żadne nie wpadną do morza. O jeszcze jeden. I ten tutaj. Chwytając następny szkic potrąciłam kogoś. Ten ktoś miał dobry refleks i nie pozwolił ani mi, ani kartce wpaść do oceanu.

- Nie wiedziałem, że rysujesz akty – powiedział znajomy głos.

Spojrzałam na Matta, który oglądał złapany rysunek. Domyśliłam się, co przedstawia. Wyrwałam szkic z jego rąk, zgniotłam i wyrzuciłam do wody. Gdyby to samo można było zrobić ze wspomnieniami…

- Hej! Po co w takim razie go łapałem? – pytał z udawanym wyrzutem chłopak. – To nie był najłatwiejszy chwyt.

Prychnęłam.

- Będziesz tak stał i zrzędził, czy pomożesz mi pozbierać resztę? – odezwałam się zniecierpliwiona.

- Żebyś mogła wyrzucić je do oceanu?

Przewróciłam oczami. Nie byłam w nastroju do pogaduszek, więc zignorowałam go i zaczęłam zbierać na własną rękę. Bez słowa dołączył do mnie.

~ _Bez słowa_ – prychnął chochlik w mojej głowie. – _Chciałabyś._

- Te nie są aktami – stwierdził odkrywczo Matt.

- Brawo, geniuszu.

- Po co to rozrzuciłaś po plaży?

- Nudziło mi się.

Podniosłam ostatni rysunek i usiadłam na piasku, opierając się o skałę. Chwyciłam leżący obok ołówek. Kończyłam cieniowanie dachu powozu. Od dwóch tygodni szkicowałam życie Tanji. Moje życie – pomyślałam, a dreszcz przebiegł moje ciało.

- Proszę, Jenny – Matt wręczył mi resztę szkiców.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Usiadł obok, ale ubiegłam jego słowa, mówiąc:

- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

- Jeśli będę w stanie.

- Nie odzywaj się przez pół godziny.

- Wiesz, że jesteś wredna, prawda?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zaśmiał się, poczym stwierdził, że nastawi budzik.

Szkicowałam dalej, skupiając się na twarzy Demetriego, który, jeśli dobrze pamiętałam, krzyczał wtedy z bólu. To była ostatnia scena do rysowania – scena mojej śmierci. Już wiele nocy spędziłam na zastanawianiu się, co się później stało. Czy książę przeżył? A Aniela? Jak wyglądał mój pogrzeb? Kolejny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż mego ciała.

Zerknęłam na moje dzieło i przeklęłam w myślach. Wystarczyła chwila zamyślenia, a ołówek już zboczył z drogi i chciał rysować płomyki na dachu powozu. Wygumkowałam je szybko, poprawiając szkic.

Skończyłam rysowanie szybciej niż przypuszczałam. Dołączyłam szkic do reszty. Patrzyłam na pełną historię (może poza jedną sceną z Demetrim i Tanyą) i byłam rozczarowana. Myślałam, że po przelaniu wszystkiego na papier uwolnię się od tych wspomnień oraz dręczących mnie pytań. Nic takiego się nie stało. Nadal targały mną wątpliwości, a także różne rozterki. Co mam zrobić, żeby być znowu normalna? Ze wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które mnie spotkały, tej nie potrafiłam ot tak zaakceptować.

Reinkarnacja. To był klucz. Tylko klucz od czego? Przez ostatni miesiąc zdążyłam zrozumieć tylko, że byłam kiedyś Tanją, że to było moje poprzednie życie. Choć i tak wszystko nie miało sensu. Co moja dusza robiła pomiędzy XIX a XXI wiekiem? Czemu nie pamiętałam życia po śmierci? I co z moją wiarą? Byłam katoliczką. Wierzyłam, że po śmierci czeka na nas niebo, piekło albo czyściec. Jak to się miało do tego niedawnego odkrycia? Setki podobnych wątpliwości zajmowało mój umysł.

Jedną z nich stanowiła kwestia Tanyi Denali. Choć pod koniec tamtego życia stwierdziłam, że kobieta nie może być człowiekiem, to kim innym? Wampirem? Tylko to pasowało, choć jeszcze bardziej wszystko komplikowało. Jak miałam uwierzyć w stwory z filmów fantastycznych, mitów? Ale jak miałam nie uwierzyć własnym oczom?

~ _Własnym oczom_ – prychnął chochlik. Od miesiąca wnerwiał mnie swoją obecnością. Pojawił się zaraz po tamtym dniu.

_Byłam w błękitnym pokoju, nie w dziewiętnastowiecznym pałacu._

_- Jenny, obudziłaś się – powiedział ktoś z ulgą._

_Jenny… Jennifer. To było właśnie moje imię. Czy aby na pewno?_

_Kim ja jestem?_

_- Jenny, wszystko w porządku? – pytała zaniepokojona Alice. – Ja przepraszam… Powinnam była temu zapobiec…_

_Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu. To wszystko… wydawało się takie nierzeczywiste, jakby pałac w Moskwie był bardziej realny. Dziwne…_

_Kim ja jestem?_

_- Jenny, powiedz coś, proszę, odezwij się – brunetka wręcz błagała._

_To mnie trochę otrzeźwiło. W sumie zawsze mogłam uznać Tanję za sen._

_- Wyluzuj, Alice – powiedziałam. – Nic się przecież nie stało._

_Czemu czułam, że kłamię?_

_- Przepraszam za Tanyę. Nie wiedziała, że boisz się ognia._

_~ Nie wiedziała – prychnął chochlik w mojej głowie. – To przez nią się boisz._

_Skąd wiesz?_

_~ Czy to nie oczywiste? Wepchnęła cię w płomienie. Z a b i ł a podczas pożaru._

_To był tylko sen._

_~ Możesz się okłamywać, ale ja i tak powiem ci prawdę._

_- Gdzie ona jest? – spytałam, ignorując chochlika._

_- Tanya? Nie martw się, nie będzie cię już nękać._

_Ten mały stwór w mojej głowie wybuchł ironicznym śmiechem. Ugh, miałam go już dość._

_- Która jest godzina? – spytałam._

_- Dwunasta. Samo południe._

_- Och. Długo spałam._

_- To prawda. Jak poczujesz się trochę lepiej, Jasper odwiezie cię do domu._

- Pół godziny minęło – oznajmił Matt. Zupełnie zapomniałam o jego obecności.

Mruknęłam coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

- Mogę obejrzeć? – spytał, wskazując rysunki.

Podałam mu je. Nie zwracałam na niego większej uwagi. Spoglądałam na zachodzące słońce. Gdybym przyniosła farby, powstałby niezły obraz.

- Masz talent – skontatował, oddając prace. – Sama wymyśliłaś tę opowieść?

- Tak jakoś pojawiła mi się w głowie…

Zamyśliłam się. Ogień. To on opowiedział mi tę historię, pomimo że była pełna mrozu. Czego jeszcze mogę się dowiedzieć o sobie patrząc w płomienie?

- Wiesz, że znam rosyjski, choć nigdy się go nie uczyłam? – wyznałam Mattowi.

- Żartujesz.

- Nie. Kiedyś do mojej szkoły w L.A. przyjechała Rosjanka na wymianę. Słabo znała angielski i trudno było się z nią dogadać. Jednak gdy zaczynała mówić w swoim ojczystym języku ja wszystko rozumiałam. Potrafiłam jej nawet odpowiadać. Moi przyjaciele byli zdumieni, ja zresztą też. Nauczyłam się akceptować dziwne rzeczy w moim życiu.

Wszystkie poza jedną – pomyślałam.

- A co jeszcze dziwnego musiałaś zaakceptować? – pytał.

- Na przykład to, że strasznie boję się ognia. On wywołuje we mnie dziwne wizje. Ostatnio widziałam… Ale przepraszam, pewnie uważasz mnie za wariatkę.

- Nie, wcale nie – zaprzeczył szybko.

- Czemu nie?

- Bo… nie jesteś szalona. Masz nietypowe problemy, ale zdziwiłabyś się jak wiele normalnych ludzi ma podobne.

- Na przykład ty? – spytałam z nadzieją w głosie.

Czekaj. Z nadzieją?

- Nie – zaśmiał się. – Mój ojciec jest psychologiem.

- O… aha.

- Ja mam zwykłe problemy – westchnął.

Umilkł. Spoglądał smutno na zachód słońca. Już miałam go spytać, kiedy sam zaczął się żalić:

- Powiedz, czemu wszystkie ładne dziewczyny, choć mówią, że jestem przystojny, nie chcą ze mną być?

Och. W sumie mogłam się tego spodziewać.

- Chodzi o Candy? – spytałam delikatnie.

- Candy – prychnął. – Nie lubię jej. Jest lesbijką, która zabrała mi dziewczynę.

- Ofelia była twoją dziewczyną? – zdziwiłam się.

- Taa. Dobrze nam było razem, dopóki nie wtrąciła się ta jej przyjaciółka.

- Więc czemu pierwszego dnia w szkole pytałeś Candy o randkę?

- To były żarty. A właściwie zakład. Przegrałem dziesięć dolców, ale w sumie mi nie zależało.

- Z kim się założyłeś?

- Z Tomem.

- Dlaczego w takim razie tyle czasu spędzasz ze mną, Fil i Candy? Nie sprawia ci bólu widok twojej ex?

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie jestem aż tak sentymentalny. Fil mnie już nie obchodzi, Jenny. – Moje imię wypowiedział niezwykle miękko.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Przyglądał mi się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Pomyślałam nagle o Aniele. Jak dawno go już nie widziałam? Teraz był grudzień. Pomimo że, przyjaźniłam się z Alice i Nessie, rzadko bywałam w ich domu. Renesmee lubiła przychodzić do mnie, a kiedy pytałam o jej kuzyna zmieniała temat. To samo było z Alice, chociaż z nią widziałam się rzadziej, a wspólny czas zwykle spędzałyśmy na zakupach. Jasper… Od dnia imprezy rzadko z nim rozmawiałam. Czułam, że darzy mnie sympatią, jednak trzymał się na dystans.

- Zatem o kogo chodzi? – Nie wiem po co drążyłam ten temat.

Miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozdzwoniła się moja komórka. Z głośniczków poleciała muzyka przypisana jednemu numerowi. Podskoczyłam i podekscytowana odebrałam, wiedząc kto to.

- Luke! – krzyknęłam radośnie, odbierając.

- _Blondie!_ – odkrzyknął śmiejąc się. – _Co za powitanie!_

- Po prostu dawno cię nie słyszałam.

- _Dlatego dzwonię. Nie pozwolę zapomnieć ci mojego przepięknego głosu._

- Jak zawsze skromny.

- _Jak zawsze ironiczna._

- Masz jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego dzwonisz? Oprócz przypomnienia mi twojego ślicznego falsetu?

- _Falsetu? Teraz się obrażę. Mówię tenorem, Jen. Nie falsetem._

- To jedno i to samo.

- _Wcale nie. Falset jest nienatu…_

Zaśmiałam się.

- Dobra, skończ. Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu.

- _Wiem, Blondie. Z tobą wszystko jest bez sensu._

- Wielkie dzięki!

Usłyszałam jego rechot po drugiej stronie. Miałam ochotę mu przywalić. Swoją drogą, dobrze było go znowu słyszeć. Uwielbiałam nasze niepoważne rozmowy.

- Jenny, będę się zbierał – odezwał się Matt.

Kompletnie o nim zapomniałam.

- Och, Matt poczekaj.

_- Kim jest Matt? O czym ja nie wiem? Byłaś ostatnio niegrzeczna, Jenny?_

- Zamknij się, Luke! Matt, już wcześniej chciałam cię o to zapytać…

- Tak?

Spojrzał na mnie z jakimś błyskiem w oku.

_- Jaki melodramat. Chyba to nagram. Dla przyszłych pokoleń. Szykować obrączki, Jen?_ – trajkotał Luke, ale go zignorowałam.

- Chciałam cię zapytać, co jest zadane na poniedziałek z matmy?

Mój amerykański przyjaciel wybuchł śmiechem. Matt jakby oklapł. Nie starałam się domyślać, czego się spodziewał.

- Och. Ćwiczenia ze strony 65 i 66 z podręcznika.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nie ma za co. Pa, Jenny.

- Pa.

Odszedł lekko przygarbiony.

- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz się śmiać? – spytałam lekko zirytowana.

- _Do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej. To było boskie._

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

_- To jak zgasiłaś tego frajera ha ha ha, jestem ciekawy, co powie na to Vanessa._

- Jesteś nienormalny, Luke. Co jest takiego śmiesznego w pytaniu o lekcje?

- _Ty._

Nasza rozmowa o wszystkim i niczym (bardziej o niczym) ciągnęła się jeszcze długo i szczerze bałam się teraz sprawdzić stan swojego konta. Jednak cieszyłam się z niej, podniosła mnie trochę na duchu. Choć nie na długo.

- Babciu, już jestem! – krzyknęłam, wchodząc do domu.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Zaniepokojona poszukałam babci. Znalazłam ją w salonie, siedzącą w fotelu. Wyglądała bardzo blado. Przestraszyłam się. W jednej chwili znalazłam się przed nią.

- Babciu! Nic ci nie jest? Proszę, powiedz, że wszystko w porządku.

Ocknęła się i spojrzała na mnie.

- Tak, kochanie. Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedziała słabym, jakby odległym głosem.

- Na pewno? – spytałam smutno.

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Idź do kuchni, zrobiłam dla ciebie kolację.

Stałam jeszcze chwilkę, poczym z westchnieniem opuściłam pokój. Będąc na korytarzu usłyszałam, jak kaszle. Próbowałam ją przekonać, żeby wezwać doktora Cullena, ale stanowczo zaprzeczała i w końcu musiałam się poddać.

Znowu śnieg. Kiedy byłam Tanją, ten biały puch zawsze zapowiadał jakieś przykre wydarzenie. Nie chciałam się zastanawiać, co się stanie tym razem. Zresztą, teraz jestem Jenny. Nikim innym.

~ _Nieprawda_ – odezwał się chochlik.

A już myślałam, że sobie poszedł. Ogarnęła mnie dziwnego rodzaju rezygnacja. Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie związane z tamtym życiem. Od tego wszystkiego dostawałam bólu głowy. Czemu człowiek nie potrafi wyłączyć myślenia? Nie pomagało mi słuchanie piosenek, oglądanie filmów. Nic.

Postanowiłam skorzystać z weekendu i wyszłam z domu. Nie miałam określonego celu wędrówki. Nie chciałam za bardzo wrócić na plażę, gdyż istniała możliwość spotkania Matta, a tym razem bardzo zależało mi na samotności. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy weszłam pomiędzy zielone sosny tutejszego lasu. Chodziłam utartymi ścieżkami, starając się odwrócić myśli od Demetriego. W pewnym momencie nieświadomie zboczyłam ze szlaku. Mijały godziny, a ja wciąż wędrowałam. W końcu wyszłam na małą polanę, dopiero po chwili spostrzegając, że nie jestem na niej sama.

Pod jednym z drzew klęczała Tanya Denali, trzymała w dłoniach martwego jelenia. Zdziwiła się, słysząc moje kroki.

- Co tu robisz? – spytała szybko.

- Chodzę – odparłam.

Od kilku godzin byłam wyprana z emocji, jedyne co czułam to dziwne zrezygnowanie. Ale teraz widząc ją, postanowiłam w końcu zwierzyć się komuś z moich pytań.

- Jesteś wampirem – oznajmiłam jej.

Na jej twarzy wymalował się strach. Chciała wiedzieć, kto mi powiedział.

- Nikt. To ty mi pokazałaś swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Zerknęła przelotnie na jelenia, potem na mnie. Zaśmiałam się lekko.

- Nie chodzi o tę sarnę. Wypiłaś krew Demetriego. Widziałam to. Zabiłaś mnie. To ja byłam Tanją Morosow Valinowicz.

- Niemożliwe – szepnęła.

- To się nazywa reinkarnacja, hrabino Denali. Nie wiem czemu masz złote oczy, ale…

- Nie piję już ludzkiej krwi – wyjaśniła szybko. – Zmieniłam się.

Wpatrywałam się w nią przez chwilę w milczeniu, poczym wróciłam do wątku:

- Wiem, że możesz mi odmówić, jednak jeśli naprawdę się zmieniłaś to sądzę, iż zgodzisz się, że winna mi jesteś chociaż wyjaśnienia.

Usiadłam na głazie, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Dlaczego do nas przyszłaś, czemu wykorzystałaś, po co zabiłaś? Jego, mnie…

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mi tłumaczyć:

- Odkąd zostałam wampirem, liczyło się dla mnie tylko zaspokajanie pragnienia i przyjemności. Słyszałam o niezwykle przystojnym gruzińskim księciu, więc zapragnęłam go… poznać. Zaoferowałam mu to, co ci powiedział w zamian za jedną noc. Od razu wyznał o swoich preferencjach, jednak uznałam, że będę potrafiła go… hm… nawrócić na prostą drogę – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Jeszcze nikt nie oparł się mojej urodzie.

- On też nie.

- Nie. Teraz już wiesz. Jeśli się zastanawiasz, czemu zabiłam Tanję… ciebie. To dlatego, że nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktoś odkrył mój sekret. A ty właśnie to zrobiłaś.

- Teraz też mnie zabijesz? – spytałam. Było ze mną naprawdę źle skoro tak spokojnie rozmawiałam o własnej śmierci.

- Nie. Jeśli obiecasz, że nikomu nie powiesz…

Ile jeszcze podobnych obietnic będę musiała w tym życiu złożyć? Najpierw Jacob, potem Nessie, teraz ona…

- Obiecuję. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienia.

- Nie ma za co – odparła cicho.

Nadal czułam się wyprana z emocji. Chyba jeszcze nie dotarło do mnie to, czego się dowiedziałam.

- Co się stało z Demetrim po mojej śmierci?

- Nie wiesz? – zdziwiła się. – On jest…

Nie dokończyła.

- Martwy?

Przez chwilę mi się przyglądała, poczym odparła:

- Z pewnością.

Poczułam się wolna. Kiedy wieczorem przemyślałam jeszcze raz całą sprawę to wreszcie byłam usatysfakcjonowana. Nic mnie już nie nękało. Chochlik odszedł razem z pytaniami, na które znałam już odpowiedź. Teraz byłam spokojna.

Choć wewnętrzny spokój chyba nie został mi przeznaczony.

_- Kolejne ciało brutalnie zamordowanej kobiety znaleziono w pobliżu Forks. Ofiarę znaleziono w lesie, przypaloną, skatowaną i pozbawioną krwi…_

- Smakuje ci? – spytała babcia.

- Oczywiście, jak zawsze wyśmienite. Jesteś najlepszą kucharką pod słońcem!

Jadłyśmy kolację, oglądając wieczorne wiadomości. Mmm, ta pizza z podwójnym serem. Chyba już nigdy nie będę uważała Pizza Driver za najlepszą pizzerię.

_- Policja wciąż szuka sprawcy, choć komendant policji w Port Angeles sugeruje, że wiadomo kim on jest…_

Usłyszałam charakterystyczny dzwonek w komórce. Luke? Czego on znowu chciał?

- Cześć.

- Hej, Jen. Oglądasz może CNN? – jego głos był poważny i zdenerwowany.

- Tak, a co?

- Widziałaś tę informację o zamordowaniu kobiety w Forks?

- Yhym – mruknęłam potakująco, zjadając ostatni kęs przepysznej pizzy.

- Co tak chłepce? Masz kota, Jen?

- Dobrze się czujesz, Luke? Tu nic nie _chłepce… _cokolwiek to znaczy.

- A nie, przepraszam, to Goofy pije wodę.

- Właśnie, jak tam twoje psy?

- Dobrze. Ale wróćmy do sprawy. Pamiętasz Jasona, Jenny?

Oburzyłam się.

- Jesteś pewny, że niczego nie brałeś? Zadajesz dziwne pytania, Luke. Oczywiście, że pamiętam mojego młodszego brata, który zaginął cztery lata temu!

Czy naprawdę aż tyle czasu minęło od tamtego zdarzenia? Od tamtego poranka, kiedy mój braciszek wyszedł do szkoły… i nigdy nie wrócił.

- Wiem. Przepraszam, Jen – Luke brzmiał dziwnie. Jak nie on – taki zdenerwowany, roztargniony, a jednocześnie poważny.

- Okej. Powiesz co się stało?

- Twoi rodzice, Vanessa nie chcieli ci mówić, ale ja sądzę, że nie powinno się ciebie wyłączać z tej sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze robię.

- Tak. Mów.

- Wiesz, niedawno policja wykryła zabójstwa podobne do tego, które zobaczyłaś w CNN nie tylko w okolicy Forks, ale na terenie całej północnej Ameryki. Przy jednym z ciał znaleziono szkolną legitymację twojego brata.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że… Jason… on… n-nie ż-żyje? – pisnęłam przestraszona.

_Zaprzecz, zaprzecz, zaprzecz, błagam! – _myślałam. Babcia spojrzała na mnie zdumiona.

- Nie. Ofiara była kobietą.

_Uff, dzięki Ci, Panie._

- Dzisiaj twoich rodziców odwiedziła policja – ciągnął Luke. – Przypuszczają, że morderstwa są sprawką zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej. Na razie mają tylko tę legitymację, więc podejrzewają, że Jason jest w to wszystko zamieszany.

- Co? Niemożliwe! Mój brat z pewnością nic nie zrobił. To śmieszne! Ma tylko 16 lat!

- Też w to nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, Jenny, ale funkcjonariusze właśnie tak sądzą. Nie mają zbyt wielu poszlak i chwytają się wszystkiego, byle tę sprawę zakończyć.

- Co za głupota! Przecież on na pewno nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Mogliby go w końcu znaleźć zamiast stawiać mu bezsensowne zarzuty!

- Przykro mi, Jenny. Tak właśnie jest.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam co. Byłam zbulwersowana, zdenerwowana i roztrzęsiona.

- Przepraszam, że ci powiedziałem, Jen. Mogłem cię jednak nie niepokoić. I tak jest ci ciężko z daleka od domu.

- Nie, Luke, dziękuję, że do mnie zadzwoniłeś. Nie lubię dowiadywać się o wszystkim na końcu.

- Pamiętam. Dobrej nocy pomimo wszystko, Jenny.

- Taa, miłych snów.

- Trzymaj się, pa!

Rozłączył się. Wyjaśniłam babci całą sytuację. Była bardzo zmartwiona. Nie wiedziałam, czy zasnę tej nocy. Czy choć jeden dzień nie może się skończyć spokojnie? Dopiero po północy oddałam się w objęcia Morfeusza.

_- Jak daleko jest z Florencji do Volterry?*_

_

* * *

_

* Księżyc w nowiu, s. 373


	10. Chapter 8

Witam:)

Dziękuję **Siwiutka85, LadyJully, Natty0, velvetvampire16 **za wasze opinie. Jak teraz patrzę na tamten rozdział to wiele bym zmieniła, ale jak to się mówi jest już po ptakach czy jakoś tak (nigdy nie byłam dobra z przysłów);). Zbliżamy się już do finału i epilogu. W zamyśle miało być 12 rozdziałów, ale wyjdzie z pewnością więcej. Kto wie, może czternaście? Mam nadzieję, że odc. 8 wypadnie lepiej niż poprzedni=).

* * *

Chapter 8

_Musisz odnaleźć nadzieję  
i nie ważne, że nazwą Ciebie głupcem._

_~Hey: Moja i Twoja nadzieja_

PW: Jasper

Noc była wymarzoną porą dla drapieżników. Pozwalała pozostać niezauważonym przez ofiarę. Dawała możliwość usłyszenia najlżejszego zakłócenia sennej ciszy. Blade światło gwiazd było wystarczające tylko dla osobników o wyostrzonym wzroku. Dla mnie, wampira, pora polowania nie miała znaczenia. Potrafiłem zakraść się do ofiary równie dobrze w dzień, jak i w nocy.

Błogosławiłem w myślach tutejszych leśników, którzy wypełniając paśniki sianem zwabili do okolicznych lasów całkiem spore stadko jeleni. Miałem już dość zajęcy, więc z ulgą przyjąłem tę miłą odmianę. Przyczaiłem się na dorodnego samca, skoczyłem i zatopiłem zęby w jego miękkim karku. Moje marmurowe ciało z radością przyjęło nową porcję krwi. Zwierzę niedługo stawiało opór. Pozostawiłem martwego jelenia na leśnej ściółce. Wytropiłem następnego roślinożercę i dalej zaspakajałem swoje pragnienie.

***

Wracałem z polowania zadowolony. Czułem się pełny, nawet aż za bardzo. Nie chciałem zbyt szybko dojść do domu. Od przyjazdu Tanyi Nessie była wciąż nie w humorze, Edward jak zawsze bez zmian, Carlisle martwił się o babcię Jenny, Esme martwiła się o wszystkich, a Alice… Moja kochana Alice z każdym dniem stawała się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona i zamyślona. Tłumaczyła, że nie rozumie swoich wizji, gdyż zamiast przyszłości widziała przeszłość – Bellę w ogniu, choć w nieco innej scenerii. Bella z wizji wcale nie krzyczała, tylko uśmiechała się. Płomienie spowijały całą jej postać, a ona jedynie wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Mój brat nie potrafił oglądać tych wizji ze spokojem, często wychodził do… Jacoba. Jake chyba jako jedyny pozostał nadal taki sam w ciągu tego miesiąca: w głębi duszy smutny z powodu śmierci Belli, zawsze troszczący się o szczęście Renesmee oraz opanowany i poważny dopóki nie zobaczy ukochanej albo Rosalie. Z tą ostatnią na szczęście nie mógł się zobaczyć. Po dwudziestu pięciu latach wspólnego mieszkania miałem dość wszystkich dowcipów o blondynkach i docinków Rose.

Przystanąłem na jakiejś dzikiej, małej plaży ukrytej między skałami. Ocean tej nocy był bardzo spokojny, delikatny szum działał na mnie kojąco. Potrzebowałem wyciszenia po dzisiejszym wyjeździe Tanyi. Wampirzyca zaraz po polowaniu oznajmiła, że wyjeżdża. Kłębiło się w niej tyle różnych emocji: zdenerwowanie, obawa, niepokój, niedowierzanie i wyrzuty sumienia - takie, które pojawiają się często po wypiciu ludzkiej krwi. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z tym ostatnim uczuciem. Denali miała złote oczy, więc nie było mowy o zmianie diety. Choć po głębszym zastanowieniu, doszedłem do wniosku, że owe odczucie zdawało się być jedynie echem, wspomnieniem popełnionych czynów. Na pożegnanie Tanya powiedziała tylko: „ Obserwujcie Jennifer Smith. Może okazać się kimś innym niż myślicie". Nie wiedzieliśmy, co z tym zrobić.

Morska bryza dotarła do moich nozdrzy, przynosząc ze sobą kuszący zapach. Usłyszałem głos Belli:

- Edwardzie, nie odchodź…

Ten znajomy głos… Czy to możliwe? Dlaczego miałem wrażenie, że tak? Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i pobiegłem w tamtą stronę. Odżyła we mnie nadzieja, głupia wiara, że może moja siostra przeżyła, że ciało, które znaleźliśmy nie było jej… Co za dziwne myśli przychodziły nocą. Zorientowałem się ze swojej pomyłki dopiero widząc przed sobą dom Jenny. No tak. Ten sam głos. Jakie to frustrujące…

- Słyszałeś, co powiedział Laurent. Stwierdził, że James pokona każdego.*(**AN:** Zmierzch s. chyba 338)

Zamarłem. Znałem te słowa. Bella wypowiedziała je tamtego dnia w Phoenix. Jak Jenny…? Czy o to chodziło Tanyi? Poszedłem na tył domu. Wskoczyłem na balkon, który na szczęście był otwarty i wszedłem do pokoju dziewczyny. Jenny spała pośrodku dużego łóżka, zwinięta w kłębek. Bała się, tak samo jak Bella wtedy… nie o siebie, tylko o moją rodzinę.

- A jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, jeśli się przypadkiem rozdzielą?* (**AN:** Zmierzch s. 338)

Jak to możliwe, żeby ona śniła cudze wspomnienia? Dlaczego mówi dokładnie to, co Bella? Słowo w słowo? Podszedłem do niej bliżej. Przecież to niemożliwe. Jej sen się zmienił, oddech uspokoił się. Po chwili wymamrotała:

- Serwuj, Luke.

Może jednak to nie miało żadnego związku z moją siostrą? Może ona śniła o kimś, kogo znała w L.A. Zacząłem sobie wyobrażać różne możliwości tego snu. Wariantów były miliony, choć nie wszystko pasowało z tą drugą wypowiedzią. Obserwowałem jak na twarzy Jenny wykwita delikatny uśmiech. Kosmyk złotych włosów opadł jej na twarz. Śniąc próbowała go strzepnąć. To było fascynujące i wreszcie rozumiałem Edwarda, który całe noce spędzał na podziwianiu swojej śpiącej ukochanej. Ostrożnie, żeby nie dotknąć moimi lodowatymi palcami jej skóry, odgarnąłem złoty kosmyk. To był błąd.

Jenny obudziła się gwałtownie, prostując do pozycji siedzącej. Nie miałem szansy uciec, bo patrzyła wprost na mnie, mrugając zaspanymi oczami. Co dziwne, nie była zaskoczona. Może myślała, że wciąż śpi?

- Jasper, udało mi się? – spytała.

Patrzyłem na nią zdziwiony. O czym ona mówiła? Zdecydowanie bredziła.

- Przeżyłam, a on nie? – pytała, ziewając.

- Kim jest on?

- Jocham. Nie pamiętasz, Jasper?

Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać? Tylko co ona miała z tym wspólnego?

- Rozpalisz ogień? – spytała cicho. – Zimno tu.

Przymknęła oczy.

- Przecież boisz się ognia.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Rozpal coś.

- Nie.

Nie wiedziałem do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa i co Jenny próbuje zrobić, jednak w tej kwestii musiałem być stanowczy. Nie zapomniałem jej ataku ostatnim razem.

- W takim razie, żegnaj Jasper. Dziękuję, że kryłeś mnie i nie pozwoliłeś nikomu przeszkodzić mi w zabiciu Jochama – wymamrotała cicho, poczym opadła z powrotem na poduszki, zapadając w sen.

Nie trzeba posiadać daru wykrywania emocji, żeby dowiedzieć się, co czułem w tamtej chwili. Wiedziałem, że wszystkie uczucia wyraźnie wymalowały się na mojej twarzy. Tak, głęboki szok trudno ukryć. Ostatnie słowa Jenny… one… nie mogły być jej. Przecież była tylko zwykłą nastolatką z wielkiego miasta. Nie miała pojęcia o tym, co działo się siedemnaście lat temu w świecie wampirów. Pamiętałem ten dzień i cały czas zastanawiam się, czy podjąłem słuszną decyzję.

_- Jasper? Zapolujemy? – spytała Bella._

_- Jasne – uśmiechnąłem się lekko._

_- Pójdę z wami – powiedział Edward._

_- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparła odrzucająco jego ukochana._

_Zabolały go te słowa, a nas wszystkich zdziwiły. Jednak nie protestowałem. Pobiegliśmy w górną partię lasu, gdzie były ulubione zwierzęta Belli – górskie lwy. Miała do nich szczery sentyment, a poza tym nie smakowały najgorzej. Po zaspokojeniu głodu, chciałem wracać, ale siostra zatrzymała mnie._

_- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, dlatego nie pozwoliłam Edwardowi iść z nami – wyjaśniła._

_- O co chodzi?_

_- O przyszłość naszej rodziny._

Każdego dnia myślę, czy można to było rozegrać inaczej. Czy faktycznie istniało tylko jedno wyjście. Jednak nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mi odpowiedzieć.

PW: Jennifer

Obudziłam się nadzwyczaj wypoczęta. Przez chwilę próbowałam sobie przypomnieć jakiś sen, ale bez skutku. Był chyba o siatkówce… a może o Jasperze? Cóż, im bardziej się wysilałam, tym mniej pamiętałam, więc przestałam się zadręczać. Spojrzałam na zachodnią ścianę pokoju i myślałam, że szlag mnie trafi. Kto normalny zostawia w grudniu otwarty balkon?! Miałam po dziurki w nosie swojego niekontrolowanego zachwytu nad wiatrem i jego usypiających właściwości.

Poranek przebiegł w nerwowej atmosferze. Martwiłam się o zdrowie babci, która coraz częściej miała ataki kaszlu i chwytała się za brzuch, choć nie przyznawała mi się, żeby coś ją bolało. Poza tym denerwowałam się tą sprawą z Jasonem. Niecierpliwie czekałam na wieści od Luke'a, ale nic nie przychodziło.

W szkole zauważyłam, że Matt dziwnie się zachowuje. Był jakiś taki cichy, małomówny. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, jednak miałam dość własnych problemów na głowie. Jedyne z czego się cieszyłam tego dnia to ładna pogoda. Wreszcie świeciło słońce! Chciałam wyciągnąć dokądś Alice i Nessie. Rozczarowana zauważyłam, że oprócz Renesmee, do szkoły nie przyszedł żaden Cullen. Moja przyjaciółka wyjaśniła, iż Jasper z siostrą są chorzy. Cóż, bywa i tak. Na lunchu zaprosiłam Nessie do stolika mojej stałej paczki z Candy, Mattem i resztą.

- Co powiecie na „Noc umarłych"? – zaproponowała Cynthia, przeglądając kinowy repertuar.

- A, słyszałem o tym – ożywił się David. – Podobno niezły horror.

- To co, idziemy? – spytała Betty.

- My nie – odparłam za siebie i Renesmee, która spojrzała na mnie uśmiechając się krzywo. Instynktownie zachowywałam się w stosunku do niej nadopiekuńczo, bardziej jak matka niż przyjaciółka, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili wszyscy, którzy nas znali. Osobiście niczego takiego nie zauważyłam.

- Bez Jenny ja też nie idę – dodał Matt.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Prędzej spodziewałam się, że wymieni imię Nessie.

Cynthia oznajmiła, że w takim razie też nie pójdzie (skrycie podkochiwała się w Macie), a przez to nasze wspólne wyjście do kina spełzło na niczym.

- Co sądzicie o „Klejnot Pandory"? – zaproponowała Betty.

- O czym to jest? – spytał Tom.

- Jakiś przygodowy, podobno fajny. Oo i gra w nim Jackson Cane! – odpowiedziała Cynthia, czytając repertuar.

- W takim razie chodźmy na to – poparła Nessie.

Wszyscy się zgodzili, więc ustaliliśmy, że pójdziemy w piątek.

W domu uderzył mnie radosny humor babci. Krzątała się w kuchni nucąc jakąś starą piosenkę. W takich momentach nie wyglądała na chorą, wierzyłam, że nic jej nie będzie.

***

Dni mijały. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Z babcią było raz lepiej, raz gorzej. Na święta przyjechali moi rodzice. Strasznie ucieszyłam się z ich wizyty, bo bardzo za nimi tęskniłam. O Jasonie wciąż nie było nowych wiadomości. Cały czas policja znajdywała od czasu do czasu nowe ciała, jednak sprawców nie zdołano namierzyć. Wigilię spędziliśmy bardzo kameralnie, jedynie we własnym gronie. Po uroczystej wieczerzy śpiewaliśmy kolędy. Dużo opowiadałam podczas świąt o szkole, przyjaciołach. Rodzice cieszyli się, że tak łatwo zaklimatyzowałam się w nowym miejscu.

***

Był 29 grudnia 2033 roku. Mama i tata musieli już wyjechać, gdyż urlop mieli tylko na święta. Wyszłam pospacerować po plaży. Śnieg stopniał akurat przed świętami, a teraz był tylko mróz. Ani śladu białego puchu. Ostatniej nocy nawiedził mnie dziwny sen o mnie i Aniele. Spotkałam go w szkole, ale on mnie nienawidził. Uciekł przede mną i przez długi czas nie chodził na lekcje. Potem uratował mnie przed jakimś samochodem, który chciał mnie staranować. Na koniec pojechałam na plażę i spotkałam pana Blacka, tylko młodszego. Bardzo dziwny sen.

Wróciłam do domu w porze obiadu. Babcia od rana była bardzo blada. Nałożyła mi zupę oraz drugie danie, poczym wyszła z jadalni. Po posiłku, idąc przedpokojem usłyszałam jej kaszel dobiegający z sypialni. Od razu skierowałam swe kroki do tego pomieszczenia. W środku zobaczyłam babcię kaszlącą, plującą krwią do miski.

- Trzeba zawołać doktora Cullena – postanowiłam. Nie ukrywałam, że przeraził mnie stan Ginewry. Chciała protestować, ale nie słuchałam jej. Nie tym razem.

PW: Jasper

Czas mija nieubłaganie. Nawet będąc nieśmiertelnym czuję jego ślady. Doświadczenie przybywa, choć pewne rzeczy pozostają, niestety, niezmienne, na przykład stan Edwarda. Czasami zastanawiam się, czemu mój brat musi przez to wszystko przechodzić. Jakiż bóg jest tak okrutny?

Rosalie z Emmetem przyjechali na święta, jednak nie zostali długo. Obiecali wrócić w Nowy Rok już na stałe, a przez te kilka dni musieli uporządkować jakieś sprawy z Denali. Ich wizyta nieco rozproszyła ponury nastrój w naszym domu. Miałem nadzieję, że wywiążą się ze złożonego przyrzeczenia.

W ostatnim tygodniu szkoły często przyglądałem się Jenny, jednak nie zauważyłem w jej zachowaniu nic dziwnego. Sam nie wiedziałem, co myśleć o tamtej nocy. Wymyśliłem pewną teorię – że duch Belli nawiedził dziewczynę, jednakże wierząc w to, co wierzy Edward – że wampiry nie mają duszy – nie bardzo to pasowało.

Alice w ciągu tych kilku tygodni również się nie rozpogodziła. Wizje cały czas ją nachodziły niezmienione. Próbowałem zajmować ją innymi rzeczami, by odciągnąć uwagę od tych obrazów, choć nie zawsze to działało.

Zszedłem do salonu. Carlisle czytał książkę na kanapie. A Esme z Alice oglądały na komputerze jakieś projekty pokojów. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek komórki doktora. Odebrał go od razu. Usłyszeliśmy nerwowy głos Jenny, która tłumaczyła stan babci.

- Zaraz przyjadę – obiecał Carlisle i rozłączył się.

- Jadę z tobą – powiedział Edward, zjawiając się nagle przed nami.

Zastygliśmy w bezruchu. Umówiliśmy się, że Jen i mój brat już więcej się nie spotkają.

- To była inna sytuacja, Jasper – odpowiedział Ed. – Chyba rozumiesz, że ciężko mi zostać, kiedy Alice ma takie wizje.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho wróżka.

- Nie winię cię – odparł szybko. – Widzę, iż nie potrafisz ich powstrzymać.

- Nie możesz iść do Jake'a albo do lasu? – pytałem podejrzliwie.

- Jake z Nessie pojechali na koncert, a poza tym przydam się Carlisle'owi.

- Dobrze, chodźmy – zgodził się nasz przywódca. – Nie mamy czasu na takie pogaduszki.

Wyszli w wampirzym tempie, nie oglądając się za siebie.

PW: Jennifer

Z babcią było coraz gorzej. Miała rozpalone czoło, a kaszel nie ustawał, tylko wciąż przybierał na sile. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Czekałam z niecierpliwością na doktora, ścierając babci pot z czoła i trzymają miskę.

Nareszcie usłyszałam ten wyczekiwany dźwięk. Pobiegłam do drzwi, otworzyłam i stanęłam jak wryta. Mój Anioł. Przyglądał mi się uważnie złotymi oczami, choć z niejakim dystansem.

- Gdzie jest Ginewra, Jenny? – spytał uprzejmie, choć z nieukrywanym zaniepokojeniem lekarz.

To mnie trochę otrzeźwiło.

- Jest w swojej sypialni – odpowiedziałam Carlisle'owi i szybko zaprosiłam ich do środka. Weszłam z doktorem do pokoju babci. Cały czas czułam na sobie wzrok Edwarda. Jednak on nie był w tym momencie ważny. Patrzyłam jak sławny Cullen wyjmuje ze swojej torby strzykawkę z mętną cieczą. Wstrzyknął połowę zawartości w żyłę na przedramieniu babci.

- Sprawdzałaś jej gorączkę, Jenny? – spytał doktor, przykładając dłoń do czoła pacjentki.

- Tak. 38°C.

Zmarszczył czoło, poczym wyciągnął z torby białe opakowanie, z którego wyciągnął dwie kapsułki.

- Raczej nie będzie w stanie ich połknąć – odezwał się Anioł za moimi plecami. Podskoczyłam, na dźwięk jego głosu. Carlisle przytaknął. Zaczął badać klatkę piersiową babci.

- Co jej jest? – pytałam. – Wyjdzie z tego?

- Miejmy nadzieję. Coś jest nie tak z płucami, trochę czasu może minąć zanim ustalę dokładnie.

Kaszel babci powoli zanikał.

- Zastrzyk działa – odparł zadowolony Carlisle.

- Nic.. mi nie jest – odezwała się słabym głosem Ginewra.

- Muszę wiedzieć, co cię boli – powiedział stanowczo lekarz. – Ale najpierw spróbuję ustalić przyczynę tego kaszlu. I zbić gorączkę.

Spojrzał znacząco gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem. Poczym zaczął wyciągać z torby dziwną rurkę. Usłyszałam za sobą głos Edwarda:

- Jenny, pokażesz mi swoje rysunki? Alice mówiła, że pięknie rysujesz…

- Później – mruknęłam, wpatrując się w bladą babcię.

Poczułam na ramionach delikatny dotyk jego zimnych dłoni.

- Teraz? Proszę… - wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Zadrżałam lekko. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Oszołomiła mnie bliskość naszych twarzy. Gdyby się kawałeczek przysunąć… Odrobinkę… i znów poczuć ten nieziemski smak… Odsunął się ode mnie o krok.

- To jak? Pokażesz mi?

Kiwnęłam głową, niezdolna wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Wspięłam się po schodach. Nawet nie słyszałam jego kroków. Nie powiem, moje też były ledwo słyszalne. Pasowaliśmy do siebie pod tym względem.

Wpuściłam go do pokoju. Stanął przy biurku, a ja wyciągnęłam swój szkicownik. Nie było w nim historii Tanji. Jej nie zamierzałam już nikomu pokazywać. Nie. W nim znajdowały się moje stare rysunki – krajobrazy, portrety, ale też moje nieplanowane dzieła – para w płomieniach, martwy mężczyzna „Charlie", dziewczynka przesypująca popiół między palcami. Tylko szkic Anioła w rozpaczy ukryłam przed Edwardem. Nie chciałam, by wiedział, że rysuję jego podobizny.

Podałam mu prace. Zaczął je przeglądać, a ja nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. Obserwowałam go – nie wydawał się wcale taki zainteresowany moimi dziełami, jak wcześniej. Co jakiś czas mamrotał komplementy w stylu: „pięknie", „masz talent". Po kilku minutach przestałam na niego zwracać uwagę. Próbowałam wysłyszeć co się działo na dole. Nic z tego. Nagle coś cicho klapnęło o podłogę. Zobaczyłam swój szkicownik akurat otwarty na obejmującej się parze w płomieniach. Spojrzałam ze zdziwieniem na Edwarda. Miał zamknięte oczy i ten sam wyraz bólu, rozpaczy na twarzy.

- Co się stało? – spytałam szybko, wstając.

Otworzył powoli oczy.

- Mów – rozkazał.

- Co mam mówić? – zdziwiłam się.

- Chcę usłyszeć twój głos. Mów.

- Uhm… Bardzo martwię się o babcię. Zastanawiam się, czy powiadomić rodziców, jak myślisz? Wiesz, w L.A. mam przyjaciela. Nazywa się Luke. Kilka tygodni temu powiedział mi o moim bracie, który…

W miarę jak mówiłam, podchodził do mnie powoli.

- Myślałem, że mi się to śniło – wyszeptał, zatrzymując się przede mną. – Twój głos… wtedy… Myślałem, że słyszałem Ją w wyobraźni. Nie sądziłem, iż ty naprawdę mówisz Jej głosem. Mów.

Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie zdziwiona jego słowami, jednak spełniłam prośbę. Zamknął oczy, gdy plotłam o głupotach. Wyciągnął ostrożnie ręce i dotknął dłońmi moich policzków. Zająknęłam się na chwilę, a on ponowił swoje życzenie. Zaczęłam mówić o ulubionej muzyce, a on głaskał palcami moją twarz. Pochylił się do przodu i poczułam jego nos na moich włosach. Zaciągnął się moim zapachem i jęknął.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie pachniesz jak Ona…

- Powiedziałeś, ze smakuję tak samo…

Był tak blisko. Działałam instynktownie. Wspięłam się na palce i dotknęłam jego ust swoimi. W pierwszym odruchu odsunął się, ale w drugiej sekundzie warknął i pocałował mnie zachłannie. Wyczułam w jego zachowaniu jakąś ogromną potrzebę, to było coś więcej niż pożądanie, bardziej jak rozpaczliwa nadzieja na odzyskanie… miłości? Nawet nie wiem kiedy położył mnie na łóżku i zaczął całować moją szyję. Byłam zdecydowana. Teraz nikt nam nie przerwie. Znów przycisnął usta do moich. Przyciągnęłam go bliżej siebie, palce zakopałam w jego lśniących włosach, a nogami oplotłam jego biodra. Oderwał się od moich warg, by obsypać pocałunkami moją twarz.

- Bella… - mruknął.

- Jenny – poprawiłam go i natychmiast tego pożałowałam.

Zamarł. Spojrzał na mnie i wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu.

- Co ja robię?

W oka mgnieniu znalazł się po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- Zdradziłem Ją… Jak mogłem… Co ja myślałem? Zdradziłem Bellę… - szeptał cicho.

- Nic się jeszcze nie stało – mruknęłam, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Zerknął na mnie przytomniejszym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, Jenny. Muszę iść.

Wybiegł z mojej sypialni i nie zdążyłam go nawet zatrzymać. Czułam się beznadziejnie. Zeszłam na dół i zamrugałam widząc przed sobą nosze z moją babcią. Drzwi frontowe stały otworem, z zewnątrz dobiegały światła karetki. Otrząsnęłam się. Co się tu stało? Po wypytaniu o szczegóły doktora Cullen, pojechałam razem z nim do szpitala. Bardzo bałam się o zdrowie Ginewry.

PW: Jasper

Odebrałem telefon po pierwszym sygnale.

- Co jest, Carlisle?

- Babcia Jenny wylądowała w szpitalu. Jestem jej lekarzem, zajmę się nią. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.

- Dobrze. A Edward?

- Edward powiedział, że idzie na polowanie.

- Aha, w porządku.

Zakończyliśmy tę krótką rozmowę i przekazałem wieści Esme i ukochanej. Nagle ta ostatnia zastygła oglądając jakąś wizję.

- Edward… - wyszeptała. – Nie! Edward… Demetri…

- Alice! Co się dzieje? – zaniepokoiłem się.

- Edward… nie poszedł na polowanie. On chce się zabić. Demetri…

- Chodźmy, szybko! – oznajmiła Esme. – Nie mamy czasu! Musimy go powstrzymać!

- Nie! – krzyknęła Alice. – Nie możemy!

- Nie będę czekać aż mój syn popełni samobójstwo!

- Ale musisz, Esme! Inaczej wszystko będzie stracone…

* * *

**AN:** Wiem, że kochacie takie końcówki xD. Nie wiem, kiedy następny rozdział. (Ha! Nie wiem, czy pani od fortepianu mnie nie zabije, bo znowu nie umiem - zamiast grać, pisałamxP). Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających i ślicznie proszę o komentarze:*

Lussina


	11. Chapter 9

Witam po dość długiej przerwie, za którą szczerze przepraszam. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że miałam mało czasu, bo przygotowywałam się na konkurs z polskiego (musialam przeczytać z osiem książek ;), a poza tym jak dopadała mnie wena, to była to wena na... wierszexD. Ale w końcu się wzięłam i wynik widzicie poniżej.

**LadyJully: **Wcale nie jesteś nudna!=D Co do spotkania to będzie ono w trochę większym składzie^^ Dziękuję za życzenia. O dziwo, pani mnie nie zabiłaxD

**Natty0:** Edward nie umie czytać w myślach Jenny. Co do następnego pytania odpowiedź będzie w następnym lub 11 rozdziale. Jeszcze nie planowałam następnego ff, wszystkie moje pomysły są raczej antyfanfickowexD, ale jakby zamienić kilka imion... Na przykład Bella wychowana w dżungli pewnego razu ratuje przystojnego szlachcica Edwarda od ataku lwów... Kto by to czytał?xD Co do punktu widzenia Edwarda to czasami o tym myślę, jednak boję się, że nie za dobrze oddam jego uczucia i ogólnie całą postać. Zresztą w zamyślego tego ff w ogóle Edward pojawiał się jako krótka zmianka na początku no i na końcu w finalexD

**Emmbryo: **Nie do końca nawiedzana przez duchy, to tylko dzikie myśli JasperaxD Właściwie chciałam bardziej rozwinąć tę scenę, żeby była bardziej jasna, ale cóż wyszło inaczej. Ja widzę to tak, że dusza Jenny jest jakby podzielona na trzy części, każda zawiera inne wspomnienia. Dopiero, gdy pozna wszystkie wspomnienia będzie mogła odkryć, kim naprawdę jest. Pamięć powraca dopiero po kontakcie czy raczej w czasie kontaktu z ogniem. Tamtej nocy Jenny po prostu spała przy otwartym balkonie, więc powiedzmy, że ktoś na zewnątrz wskrzesił ogień np. zapalając papierosa. Uśpiona część Belli wyczuła płomienie i mogła się na chwilę ujawnić. Ha! Teraz ja się rozpisałam^^ Uwielbiam długie komentarze3

**osiaa93: **Dzięki, że czytasz i komentujesz ;) I przepraszam, że nie dodałam rozdziału wtedy, kiedy ci napisałam.

Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za wasze komentarze:)

* * *

Chapter 9

_No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

_Limp Bizkit: Behind Blue Eyes_

Wszystkie ściany były białe. Ta biel mnie dobijała i pogłębiała mój niepokój. Ludzie obok mnie czekali spokojnie, czytając jakieś gazety, choć niektórzy też nerwowo spoglądali na białe drzwi szpitalnych sal. Spojrzałam na zegarek. To już 15:00! Tak późno… Ileż godzin już czekam na jakieś wiadomości? Dlaczego mi nic nie mówią?

Był 30 grudnia. Wczoraj po przybyciu babci do szpitala, po wszystkich podstawowych badaniach, Carlisle odwiózł mnie do domu, pomimo moich protestów – chciałam zostać z Ginewrą. Nakazał wrócić dopiero jutro i oto jestem. Od dwóch godzin siedzę w tej przeklętej poczekalni. Dowiedziałam się, że babcia jest operowana i że mam się nie martwić. Śmieszne! Jak niby miałabym spełnić ich prośbę? Byłam kłębkiem nerwów.

- Jenny!

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wchodzących do korytarza rodziców. Zerwałam się z miejsca i rzuciłam się mamie na szyję.

- Dobrze, że jesteście.

- Bylibyśmy wcześniej, gdyby nie głupia mgła. Lot opóźnił się o godzinę – mówił tata.

- Co z nią? – spytała mama.

- Ma coś z układem oddechowym i krążeniowym. Lekarze nie chcą mi powiedzieć dokładnie. Teraz jest operowana.

- Aż tak źle? – zaniepokoiła się.

- Nie wiem – odparłam rozpaczliwie. – Nic nie wiem.

- Spokojnie, będzie dobrze – uspokajała mnie mama, głaszcząc po włosach.

- Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiem. Mnie muszą powiedzieć – odparł zdecydowanie tata i zniknął z mojego pola widzenia.

Wypuściłam w końcu mamę z objęć i razem usiadłyśmy na znienawidzonych przeze mnie krzesełkach poczekalni. Na jej prośbę, opowiedziałam o wczorajszym dniu i interwencji Carlisle'a, oczywiście omijając część z Aniołem.

Nie wiem, jak długo czekałyśmy na tatę. Pięć minut? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Nieważne, co wskazywał zegarek. Dla mnie każda sekunda ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Ile razy tamten facet pod ścianą pociągnął nosem? A ta kobieta z czerwoną torebką – ile już razy sprawdzała swój telefon? Dlaczego ten czas tak wolno płynie?!

Tata wrócił do nas ze smutną miną.

- I co? Co z nią? – zapytałam szybko, mając złe przeczucie.

- Operacja jest już skończona. Za dziesięć minut będziemy mogli ją odwiedzić.

- Ale co jej jest? Mów, Artur! – zdenerwowała się mama.

- Ta choroba… _Influenza variola… _czy jakoś tak… ona zabija Ginewrę… Wirus… - urwał.

- Och, wyduś to wreszcie, tato!

- Pomimo operacji – wziął głęboki wdech. – Lekarze nie dają jej większych szans.

Patrzyłam na niego, nie wierząc w jego słowa. To nie mogła być prawda… Prawda?

- Ile? – spytała cicho mama.

- W najlepszym razie kilka… kilka dni.

- Nie! To niemożliwe! Na pewno nie jest tak źle! Przecież jeszcze w święta było wszystko w porządku!

- Nieprawda, Jenny. Dobrze wiesz, że źle było od początku – tłumaczył tata. – Nikt nie wiedział zbyt dużo o tej chorobie, nie wiedzieliśmy, jak ona postępuje. Nie było objawów, jednak objawy to nie wszystko, Jenny.

- Wiem, tato, wiem. Ale to nie może być prawda, że tylko kilka dni… - głos mi się załamał na ostatnim słowie. Poczułam słone krople na policzkach.

- W najlepszym razie kilka dni – skorygował tata.

Zapadła cisza. Wciąż nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To musiał być kolejny koszmar. Po nim obudzi mnie aromat jajecznicy na bekonie, którą jak każdego poranka usmaży babcia. Nie, to wszystko nieprawda. Lekarze muszą się mylić.

- Mogą państwo już odwiedzić pacjentkę – podeszła do nas pielęgniarka o długich, czarnych włosach. – Jest w sali nr 15. Zaprowadzić państwa?

- Trafimy – odparłam. W ciągu ostatniej doby zdołałam się już zapoznać z całym oddziałem.

Poprowadziłam rodziców białym korytarzem i zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami z niebieską piętnastką. Nacisnęłam metalową klamkę, wchodząc do sterylnego pomieszczenia z jednym łóżkiem oraz masą przedziwnej aparatury.

Babcia leżała przykryta białą pościelą. Podłączono ją do kroplówki i monitora pokazującego pracę serca. Była przytomna. Miała otwarte oczy, ze spokojem wpatrywała się w sufit. Drzwi skrzypnęły, a ona przeniosła wzrok na mnie. Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej strasznie bladą twarz. Przysunęłam do łóżka białe (zwariuję od tej bieli) krzesło. Usiadłam i wzięłam jej dłoń w swoje ręce. Słyszałam, jak rodzice siadają po obu moich stronach.

- Cześć, babciu.

- Witaj, Jenny – szepnęła słabym głosem.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, kochanie.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, zaśmiała się lekko.

Wstąpiła we mnie nadzieja. Może wszystko będzie w porządku? Tak, musi. Lekarze często się mylą zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o prognozowanie długości życia.

- Ale Jenny, proszę, zrób coś dla mnie.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz, babciu.

- Przyrzeknij mi, że po mojej śmierci nie załamiesz się i nadal będziesz się tak często śmiać, rysować, spotykać z przyjaciółmi.

- Babciu, ty nie umrzesz – zaprzeczyłam. – Nie teraz. Lekarze się mylą, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Moja mama pocieszająco położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Ginewra pogłaskała mnie po policzku.

- Nie wiem, co mówią lekarze, skarbie. Ja po prostu czuję, że… śmierć jest blisko.

- Nieprawda! – Moje oczy znów stanęły łzami. – Nieprawda!

- Jenny… - wymamrotał cicho tata. – Mówiłem ci, co przekazał doktor Hoffman…

- Nieprawda! – płakałam. – Nie obchodzą mnie słowa jakiegoś Hoffmana! Wiem, kto może wyleczyć babcię!

I zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, wybiegłam z sali ledwie widząc poprzez słone łzy. Tyle razy chodziłam tym korytarzem podczas wielu godzin nerwowego oczekiwania, że znałam drogę prawie na pamięć. Wpadłam do lekarskiego pokoju, nie myśląc o konwenansach i ignorując chór pielęgniarek krzyczących za mną: „Tam nie wolno!". W pomieszczeniu byli dwaj mężczyźni. Pierwszy podskoczył lekko zaskoczony moim gwałtownym wejściem i wylał na siebie kawę. Zaczął wrzeszczeć, przeklinać, a w końcu wybiegł z pokoju. Nawet nie obejrzałam się za nim ani nie przeprosiłam go. Łzy ciekły po moich policzkach. Przede mną stał Carlisle, który zastygł w bezruchu z jedną ręką wsadzoną w rękaw płaszcza. Widocznie zbierał się do domu.

- Jenny, co ty tu robisz? – spytał cicho.

- Musisz uratować moją babcię, Carlisle! – podeszłam do niego. – Ona nie może umrzeć!

- Och, Jen, jest za późno.

Oparłam dłonie na jego piersi, zaglądając głęboko w złote oczy.

- To nieprawda – szepnęłam. – T y możesz ją uleczyć.

- Nie mogę, Jenny. Przykro mi.

Zacisnęłam palce na jego koszuli. Wszystko było takie zamglone…

- Musisz – powiedziałam rozpaczliwie. – Wymyśl coś.

- Nie potrafię. Ta choroba działa po cichu, nie ma zbyt wielu objawów i to jest właśnie największe zagrożenie. Nie masz pojęcia kiedy i dlaczego wirus dostaje się do twojego krwiobiegu. Powoli przedostaje się do najbliższych komórek. Pomnaża się i po jakimś czasie zajmuje cały organizm, niszcząc go. Rzadko się zdarza, że wiadomo o chorobie tyle czasu wcześniej, jak było w przypadku Ginewry. A nawet pomimo tej wiedzy, niewiele można zdziałać.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wtuliłam się w niego płacząc. Przytulił mnie nieco skrępowany.

- Przykro mi, Jenny – powtórzył.

Zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Już idę.

_- Pośpiesz się – _usłyszałam głos Jaspera. – _Nie mamy dużo czasu._

- Wiem – odpowiedział zdenerwowany i rozłączył się.

Zacisnęłam mocniej palce na jego koszuli, delikatnie szlochając. Nie mogłam pozwolić odejść mojej ostatniej nadziei.

- Jenny, muszę iść. Przepraszam, że nie potrafię pomóc twojej babci – powiedział cicho i ostrożnie odciągnął moje dłonie od siebie.

- Przykro mi – rzekł po raz ostatni i zostawił mnie samą.

***

- Powinniśmy już iść, skarbie. Wrócimy jutro – odezwała się mama.

- Chcę jeszcze zostać – sprzeciwiłam się.

- Tata zostanie i poinformuje nas jak będzie się coś działo.

- Poczekajcie chwilę – powiedziała babcia. – Pożegnajmy się.

_Pożegnajmy się_. To brzmiało, jakby przeczuwała, że więcej się nie spotkamy, że umrze tej nocy. Mama przytaknęła i pochyliła się nad Ginewrą, mamrocząc: „Kocham cię, mamo" i „Do zobaczenia jutro".

- Jutro jest pojęciem względnym, córeczko – powiedziała babcia. – Przynajmniej z mojej perspektywy.

Mama uśmiechnęła się lekko przez łzy, pożegnała się jeszcze raz, poczym wyszła pozostawiając mnie samą z Ginewrą.

- Kochanie, proszę, nie rozpaczaj tak bardzo za mną.

- Ale, babciu...

- Nie smuć się długo, Jenny. Jesteś jeszcze taka młoda, całe życie przed tobą.

Przytuliłam ją bez słowa.

- No już, idź. Twoja mama czeka.

- Do widzenia, babciu.

- Żegnaj, Jenny.

- Nigdy nie mów żegnaj. To odbiera nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie.

Zacytowałam Mayę, na co babcia zaśmiała się lekko. „Khabi Alvida naa Kehna"* był naszym ulubionym hinduskim filmem.

- Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę... Na razie, skarbie.

- Pa pa.

Pocałowałam ją w policzek i z ciężkim sercem wyszłam. W drzwiach minęłam księdza.

***

Męczące mnie koszmary dały wyraz mojemu zdenerwowaniu i ciągłej obawie. Podświadomość podsuwała mi coraz to nowe obrazy, w których łączyła bolesne momenty z życia Tanji (...mojego życia... wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić) oraz przykre wspomnienia z tego istnienia. Czasami wprowadzała własne potwory, które odzwierciedlały mój kiepski stan ducha. Jednego nie rozumiałam. Marzenia senne były po to, żeby zregenerować naszą psychikę, więc czemu, gdy było źle, podświadomość jeszcze bardziej się wyżywała? To kłóciło się przecież z istotą snów.

Obudziłam się koło drugiej w nocy. Szczerze mówiąc, bałam się zasnąć ponownie. Bałam się pogrążyć w tamtych koszmarach. Zobaczyć to, co widziałam.

Zarzuciłam na siebie kurtkę, założyłam ciepłe kapcie i wyszłam na balkon. Noc była chłodna, bezwietrzna, bezchmurna. Miliony gwiazd wysyłały ku ziemi blade, zimne światło. Srebrna, mglista poświata spowijała sierpowaty księżyc. Z daleka dochodził spokojny szum morza, a wysokie sosny stały tam, gdzie zawsze, i rzucały długie cienie na gołą, zamarzniętą ziemię. Dreszcze spowodowane chłodem i wcześniejszymi koszmarami przeszły przez moje ciało. Powinnam chyba wrócić do pokoju zanim się przeziębię. Tylko jakie to ma znaczenie? Stałam jeszcze chwilę, poczym z westchnieniem wróciłam do sypialni. Zdjęłam kurtkę i kapcie. Położyłam się z powrotem na łóżku, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co mnie czeka po zamknięciu oczu. Powoli zmęczenie i wyczerpanie przejęło kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Usnęłam.

***

Szpitalne światła są takie rażące, niemające w sobie ani krzty słonecznego ciepła. Stałam w sali nr 15. Babcia spokojnie leżała na łóżku. Spojrzała na mnie, ale chyba mnie nie widziała. Wyglądała, jakby patrzyła p r z e z e mnie. Była bledsza niż ostatnim razem. Tata siedział przy niej, trzymając ją za rękę. Urządzenie obok piszczało w rytm jej serca.

Babcia zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Potrafiłam zauważyć, jak minimalnie pikanie zwalnia. Tata dopiero po chwili zauważył tę zmianę. Zaniepokojony, czerwonym przyciskiem wezwał pielęgniarkę. Jaskrawozielona krzywa na czarnym monitorze prostowała się, czemu towarzyszył głośny pisk aparatury. Do pokoju wpadło kilka sióstr z doktorem Hoffmanem na czele. Reanimowali babcię, nawet nie patrząc na jej uśmiechniętą, uśpioną twarz pełną spokoju. Z okna wlało się do sali nieziemskie światło. Dziwiłam się, że nikt nie gasi tych okropnych lamp, skoro z zewnątrz dochodzi taka przepiękna jasność.

- Nie mówię żegnam, kochanie - powiedziała babcia, stojąc u Progu. - Wiem, że wraz z Końcem przyjdziesz Tam, gdzie ja idę.

- Ja już tam byłam.

- Racja, jednak tylko przez chwilę. Po Końcu zostaniesz Tam na zawsze.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Tak. Do zobaczenia, babciu.

Obie nie zwracałyśmy uwagi na zamieszanie wokół martwego ciała. Patrzyłyśmy na siebie przez chwilę, poczym ona poszła dalej. Zobaczyłam, jak liczne zmarszczki, w które ubrał ją czas, wygładzają się, a jej oblicze rozjaśnia się nieziemskim szczęściem. Przez chwilę chciałam pójść za nią, jednak wtedy wizja odeszła, przypominając, że jest tylko snem...

Nadal była noc i ciemność uniemożliwiała widzenie czegokolwiek za oknem. Zerknęłam na jaskrawoczerwoną tarczę budzika. Minęła tylko godzina od mojego ostatniego przebudzenia, a tyle się zmieniło...

Zeszłam na dół i zastałam w kuchni płaczącą mamę. Wiedziałam, co się stało. Wyciągnęłam z szafki nad kuchenką chusteczki higieniczne i podałam je mamie.

- Umarła - powiedziałam bez emocji, siadając tuż obok przy blacie.

Mama kiwnęła głową wciąż szlochając. Nagle wydało mi się to jakoś dziwnie niewłaściwe, żeby płakać nad kimś, kto jest taki szczęśliwy... Przytuliłam mamę i siedziałam z nią jeszcze długo...

***

Prowadzenie własnego biznesu z pewnością nie będzie moją przyszłą pracą, a już na pewno nie będę umawiała się z poważnymi osobowościami, z którymi chcę podpisać niezwykle ważne kontrakty w dzień po Nowym Roku. Mój tata właśnie tak zrobił. Przed świętami ustalił spotkanie z pewnymi Włochami, którzy chcieli zainwestować w firmę taty i akurat od 31 grudnia do 2 stycznia przebywali w Ameryce. Wyniknął problem z pogrzebem babci. Moi rodzice uruchomili swoje kontakty, tak ważne w obecnym świecie i poprzez znajomych znajomych oraz kolegów kolegów udało się zorganizować uroczystość w niecałą dobę. Pochówek miał odbyć się 1 stycznia.

Sylwestrową noc właściwie przespałam. Nie miałam ochoty się bawić, co było oczywiste w stanie żałoby. Moi rodzice robili dokładnie to samo. Tylko tata często wykonywał w nocy różne telefony, nawet nie wiem do kogo i po co.

Nad ranem 1 stycznia odwiedził mnie Matt. Porozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, pytał z troską, jak się czuję. Nie za bardzo umiałam opisać swoje uczucia. Były takie... mieszane. Z jednej strony czułam smutek, żal, ale z drugiej wiedziałam, że babcia jest szczęśliwa i w pewien sposób nadal _żyje._ Z pewnością byłam bardziej samotna, gdyż przyzwyczaiłam się do naszych porannych i popołudniowych pogawędek, wieczornego oglądania wiadomości. Z każdego kąta w domu wiało pustką i wszystko przypominało o jej nieobecności.

***

Na pogrzeb przyszło kilkanaście rodzin z naszej dzielnicy. Widziałam wiele osób z liceum, którzy po nabożeństwie i tradycyjnej ceremonii składali mi pełne współczucia kondolencje. Wśród nich byli: Matt, Candy, Fil, Tom, Angela, Betty, David. Za to Cullenowie nie przyszli, pomimo zaproszenia. Zmartwiła mnie ich nieobecność, gdyż w tej chwili bardzo potrzebowałam przyjaciółki takiej jak Nessie czy Alice.

Ksiądz wygłosił przepiękną mowę na temat babci, a po nim głos zabrała mama, która mówiła urywanymi od płaczu słowami. Wszyscy modliliśmy się nad grobem, jednak ja nie patrzyłam w ciemny dół, do którego włożono zamkniętą trumnę jak większość żałobników. Spoglądałam w górę, bo wiedziałam, że właśnie tam jest babcia i nie kryłam łez.

Stypa była dość kameralna, nie trwała długo. Kilkanaście osób, którzy znali babcię składali rodzicom i czasami również mnie kondolencje. Właściwie większość spotkania przesiedziałam na kanapie oparta o Matta. On, Candy i Ofelia opuścili mnie jako ostatni. Byłam im za to wdzięczna.

****

Coraz bardziej brakowało mi Alice i Nessie. Byłam pewna, że one potrafiłyby mnie wyrwać z ciągłego smutku, o co prosiła mnie Ginewra. Nie odbierały telefonów, nie odpisywały na sms-y, więc wieczorem 1 stycznia postanowiłam je odwiedzić.

Droga była opustoszała, dlatego bez zbędnych przeszkód, po dziesięciu minutach jazdy, dotarłam do ich domu, który z miejsca wydał mi się zbyt cichy i ciemny, bowiem żadne światło nie paliło się w oknach. Co się stało? Wyjechali do jakiejś rodziny na sylwestra?

Zapukałam raz i drugi. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Więc jednak nikogo nie było... Musieli wyjechać. Lecz... co to? W ciemnym oknie wydało mi się, że coś się porusza. Może ktoś jest w środku? Zapukałam jeszcze raz. Dlaczego nikt nie otwiera? Znowu cień przemknął za oknem.

Od zawsze byłam zdeterminowana i uparta. Nigdy nie pozwalałam odejść ode mnie moim przyjaciołom bez słowa. Nacisnęłam klamkę i z niemałym zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że dom stoi otwarty. Weszłam ostrożnie do środka. Polegając na mojej ulotnej, ludzkiej pamięci doszłam do miejsca, gdzie powinien być włącznik światła. Wymacałam na ścianie odpowiedni przycisk i po chwili musiałam zamrugać gwałtownie oślepiona. Kiedy w końcu moje źrenice nabrały właściwego kształtu zobaczyłam, że istotnie nie byłam sama.

W kącie salonu siedziała Renesmee, obejmując ramionami kolana. Podeszłam do niej i przysiadłam obok.

- Cześć, Nessie. Co się stało? Gdzie są wszyscy?

- Wyjechali - odpowiedziała.

- I zostawili cię samą? - zdziwiłam się. - Czemu nie zabrali cię ze sobą?

- Bo kiedy odchodzili, ja byłam z Jake'm w Ottawie na koncercie The Wolverines.

- Uwielbiam ich piosenki! Zdobyłaś może jakieś autografy?

Kiedy nic nie powiedziała, wróciłam do poprzedniego tematu: - Dokąd pojechali?

- Na wschód uratować Edwarda. Jednak w swej misji sami wpadli w pułapkę.

Czułam, że znów stoję przed niewiarygodną historią godną najlepszych filmów akcji Stevena Spielberga Juniora.

- Co się…

Moje pytanie przerwał jednoczesny dzwonek naszych telefonów. Spojrzałam na swój wyświetlacz. _Mama._

_- Halo? Jenny? Gdzie ty się podziewasz?_

- Jestem u Nessie.

- _Już późno, wracaj do domu. Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać, wszystko spakować, a przypominam ci, że samolot mamy już o 13!_

- Wiem, mamo. Postaram się wrócić za pół godziny.

_- Nie za pół godziny, tylko teraz! Natychmiast! Rozumiesz?_

- Ale…

_- Żadnego ale! Teraz i koniec!_

- No.. dobra.

_- W takim razie czekam._

- Pa, mamo.

_- Pa._

Rozłączyłam się. Pierwszy raz mama była taka stanowcza… i uparta. Spojrzałam na Renesmee, która już dawno skończyła swoją rozmowę. Nie chciałam zostawiać jej tu samej.

- Nessie, może przyszłabyś do mnie? – zaproponowałam.

- Nie mogę. Czekam na rodzeństwo.

- Myślałam, że wpadli w tą pułapkę.

- Nie wszyscy – odparła krótko.

- A tak w ogóle to zadzwoniłaś chociaż po policję? – spytałam racjonalnie, a Ness zaśmiała się ponuro.

- Uwierz mi, to nie sprawa dla gliniarzy.

- Czemu? Twoja rodzina jest zamiesz…?

- Czy twoja mama nie kazała ci wracać do domu? – przerwała mi Renesmee.

- Co? Och, no tak… - zapadła chwila ciszy, poczym wpadłam na jeszcze jeden pomysł. – Może Jacob przyjdzie do ciebie, żebyś nie była tu sama albo ty…

- Dziękuję za troskę, ale poradzę sobie – powiedziała zirytowana. – Jake jest w Stanach.

W La Push – dodała cicho.

Stałam jeszcze chwilę przed nią nie wiedząc, co robić, poczym z westchnieniem pożegnałam się i wróciłam do samochodu.

***

Moja honda zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. W samym środku ciemnego lasu. Zabrakło mi benzyny, by jechać dalej. Nie ma to jak spontaniczne wyjazdy z niepełnym bakiem. Ze złością uderzyłam kierownicę. Do kogo by tu zadzwonić? Do mamy? Taty? Matta? Czemu właściwie pomyślałam o Matcie?

Wyciągnęłam komórkę i wybrałam właściwy numer. Tata był już z pewnością w samolocie, a mama odebrała od razu, jakby czekała na mój telefon.

_- Cześć, Jenny! Coś nie tak?_

- Cześć – przywitałam się. – Nie zgadniesz, co się stało. Zabrakło mi…

Komórka z charakterystycznym pyknięciem wyłączyła się. Co jest do cholery?! Spróbowałam włączyć ją z powrotem. Nic z tego. Wyczerpana bateria. Nie ma to jak złośliwość rzeczy martwych.

I co ja teraz zrobię?

Nie wiem. Chyba nic.

Zaczekam do rana.

Wrócę na piechtę.

Brr. W nocy? Po ciemku? Po lesie?

A co w tym takiego? Wystarczy trzymać się głównej szosy. Nic prostszego.

Pomyślałam jeszcze chwilę i w końcu zdecydowałam się na pieszą wędrówkę.

Wysiadłam z samochodu, biorąc torebkę. Zamknęłam szczelnie pojazd, mając nadzieję, że rano nadal tu będzie. Przede mną był czarny las i asfaltowa droga. Zaczęłam iść poboczem, nie rozglądając się na boki – wiedziałam, że moja wyobraźnia bywa strasznie płodna w ciemności i z pewnością podsunie mi jakieś milutkie potworki.

Drogę przede mną rozjaśnił blask samochodowych reflektorów. Usłyszałam za sobą cichy pomruk silnika, a po chwili doszły do tego dzikie krzyki kierowcy i pasażerów. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam dżipa bez dachu (**AN**: taki jaki miał Emmett w Zmierzchu^^) prowadzonego przez pijanych nastolatków krzyczących w niebogłosy jakieś sprośne piosenki. Cóż, nie takiego towarzystwa oczekiwałam. Wiedziałam, że z ich strony nie doczekam się żadnej pomocy. Najbardziej nietrzeźwy zdawał się być kierowca, który jechał ślicznym slalomem od jednego pobocza do drugiego wprowadzając przewalających się pasażerów w większą euforię. Dżip uderzył w moją hondę, spychając ją na drzewo, a niezrażony kierowca dalej prowadził auto własną trasą.

Mój kochany samochód…

Nie mogłam długo rozpaczać za swoim pojazdem, bo nagle ja znalazłam się na trasie szalonego dżipa. Wbiegłam między drzewa, potykając się o jakąś gałąź. Przewróciłam się i zdarłam sobie skórę na dłoniach. Polało się kilka kropelek krwi, ale było to tylko niewielkie zadraśnięcie. W ukryciu czekałam aż pijana kawalkada odjedzie.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy męskie krzyki odeszły i zapanowała ponowna cisza. Pomyślałam, że w sumie puszcza nocą nie jest taka straszna i z pewnością bezpieczniejsza od drogi zapełnionej pijanymi kierowcami. Jak bardzo się myliłam…

Do domu pozostało mi jeszcze około 300m, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą warknięcie. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie przerażona. Zobaczyłam go. Miał bladą skórę, w której odbijało się światło księżyca, i czarne oczy płonące żądzą. Patrząc na tę nieludzką twarz, w jednej sekundzie zrozumiałam kim był. Wampirem.

Spróbowałam uciekać, ale zanim postawiłam choćby jeden krok, otoczyły mnie lodowate ramiona zaciskając w żelaznym uścisku. Z łatwością wgryzł się w moją szyję. Mój wrzask bólu rozniósł się po całym lesie, ale i tak nikt go nie usłyszał…

* * *

* "Khabi Alvida naa Kehna" czyli "Nigdy nie mów żegnaj" - film bollywood z Shah Rukh Khanem, Rani Mukerjee, Preity Zintą i Abishkiem Bachchanem. Jest to historia Deva Sarana (Shahrukha), który spotyka Mayę (Rani). Maya zastanawia się, czy na pewno powinna wyjść za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Rishiego(Abishek). Za sprawą rozmowy z Devem, przekonuje się do małżeństwa. Po czterech latach Dev i Maya znów się spotykają, a co wynika z ich spotkania zobaczcie sobie sami^^ Polecam ten film, który jest zabawny i pełen świetnej muzyki(zwłaszcza jeśli porównać go do Ashoki ).

Następny odcinek za około tydzień (powodem jest siedem sprawdzianów w szkole: z historii, wf'u, religii, matmy, geografii, biologii i angielskiego - cóż, moi nauczyciele nie przejmują się szkolnym statutem - nie ma to jak chodzić do szkoły kujonówxD). Mam dla was jedno pytanie, na które odpowiedzi jestem chyba jeszcze bardziej ciekawa niż wy dalszego ciągu opowiadania. O tak! Wiem! Zróbmy sondę^^

**Kto zabił/przemienił Jenny?**

**a) Demetri**

**b) Jason**

**c) Emmett**

**d) Jasper**

**e) Alec o.o**

Błagam o odp. nawet tych, którzy zwykle nie komentują=)


	12. La tua cantante

Witam=)

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, opinie i głosy. Co do sondy, to jej wyniki na dzień dzisiejszy wyglądają tak: a) Demetri - 50% b) Jason - 34% c) i d) Emmett i Jasper - 0% e) Alec - 16%;) Prawidłowa odpowiedź jest oczywiście w poniższym rozdziale, także enjoy=)

* * *

_„3" uważana jest za liczbę doskonałą, obejmującą całokształt rzeczy w wyniku tego, że jest sumą cyfr 1 oraz 2. Symbolizuje boskie trójce wielu wyznań(…)Liczba ta oznacza także światło, słońce oraz ogień. Dzięki łączeniu w sobie cech pierwszych dwóch liczb trójka symbolizuje świadomość, harmonię, równowagę oraz rozwój i wzrost. Związki z liczbą trzy to: początek, środek i koniec; niebo, ziemia i piekło; wiara, nadzieja oraz miłość _- .

* * *

Chapter 10

**La tua cantante**

_Let us die young or let us live forever _  
_We don't have the power but we never say never - Alphanville; Forever young_

PW: Jasper

_- Edward… - wyszeptała. – Nie! Edward… Demetri…_

_- Alice! Co się dzieje? – zaniepokoiłem się._

_- Edward… nie poszedł na polowanie. On chce się zabić. Demetri…_

_- Chodźmy, szybko! – zawołała Esme. – Nie mamy czasu! Musimy go powstrzymać!_

_- Nie! – krzyknęła Alice. – Nie możemy!_

_- Nie będę czekać aż mój syn popełni samobójstwo!_

_- Ale musisz, Esme! Inaczej wszystko będzie stracone…_

- Zwariowałaś?! – krzyczała nasza matka. – On nie może…

- Spokój – przerwałem stanowczo. Ich ciała od razu się rozluźniły, słuchając mojego daru. – Esme, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Alice pozwoliłaby Edwardowi zginąć? – spytałem z wyrzutem.

Nie odpowiedziała, choć wyczułem w niej pewną nieufność. Doskonale pamiętała jak zostawiliśmy ich tamtej nocy po wizji przybycia Volturi w sprawie Nessie. Ze wszystkich jej przybranych dzieci, Esme najbardziej kochała Edwarda. Może dlatego, że był jej „pierwszym synem" w tym nieśmiertelnym życiu.

- Powiedz, co dokładnie widzisz, Alice?

Wróżka zamknęła oczy i po chwili zaczęła opowiadać:

- Edward zamierza spalić się nad brzegiem morza o północy…

- Tak niewiele czasu zostało! Chodźmy!

- Esme!

Umilkła, pozwalając kontynuować mojej ukochanej:

- Jednocześnie Demetri planuje się zemścić za… za coś na nas – skończyła z nutką bólu w głosie.

Otoczyłem ją ramieniem, rozpraszając negatywne emocje.

- On jest nieważny – powiedziałem. – Nie ma z nami szans.

Alice pokręciła głową, koncentrując się mocniej na przyszłości.

- Dopóki Esme chce przeszkodzić Edwardowi nie ma nadziei – ani dla niego, ani dla nas. Nasz brat wyczuje cię wcześniej, mamo, i zabije się od razu. Nie będziesz w stanie mu pomóc.

- To co mamy zrobić? – pytała rozpaczliwie Esme. – Musi być jakieś wyjście!

Wróżka otworzyła powoli oczy i spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem na naszą matkę.

- Może jest. Ale dopóki jesteś zdecydowana, mogę zobaczyć tylko jeden scenariusz.

Esme ucichła. Poczułem wysiłek, jaki musiała wykonać, żeby zmienić swoją decyzję. Kierowała się nadzieją, że istnieje inne rozwiązanie, że sytuacja jest do przezwyciężenia. Tym razem pokładała przeogromną ufność w Alice – zrozumiała, że jej córka ma rację. Przecież żadne z nas nie miało daru Belli.

Wróżka zatopiła się w kolejnych wizjach.

- Oh! – powiedziała tylko.

Wyczułem w niej zmianę. Spojrzała na mnie oczami, w których tliła się iskierka nadziei.

- Po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że istnieje coś takiego jak zemsta – odezwała się. – Demetri go złapie przed północą, a Edward się podda – co za różnica jaką śmiercią zginie? Jednak włoski szpieg poczeka na nas, chce zabić nas wszystkich, choć w jaki sposób – co do tego wciąż zmienia zdanie, jakby nie chciał zniszczyć mi niespodzianki – zaśmiała się. – Masz rację, Jazz, nie ma z nami szans, więc po prostu odbijemy naszego brata i nie pozwolimy mu na drugą taką lekkomyślną decyzję.

Esme odetchnęła z ulgą, a i ja stałem się radośniejszy.

- Musimy zadzwonić do Carlisle'a – powiedziała nasza matka.

- Racja.

***

- I co teraz Alice? – spytał nasz przywódca, stając w drzwiach.

Wróżka kazała nam czekać do rana, a przez pracę ojca termin wyjazdu również się znacznie opóźnił. Jednakże teraz byliśmy już wszyscy razem, gotowi na polecenia, które wyda moja ukochana.

- Musimy pojechać na południe do okolic Seattle. Tam rozdzielimy się i uderzymy z dwóch stron. W razie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak… Gdybyśmy nie wrócili przed sylwestrem… Napisałam kartkę do Nessie, żeby jak przyjedzie z koncertu „_The__ Wolverines_" czekała na przyjazd Emmetta i Rose. Napisałam, żeby razem przyszli nam z odsieczą.

- Czy to na pewno rozsądne, by Renesmee brała udział w tej całej akcji? – zmartwiła się Esme.

- Ness ma tylko zawołać sforę, mamo – sprostowała Alice. – Emm, Rose i wilki są z pewnością nie do pokonania. Choć ściągnięcie psów oczywiście trochę potrwa.

- Zatem miejmy nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne – spuentowałem, poczym cała nasza czwórka wybiegła w las.

***

Staliśmy na skraju niewielkiej polany, ukryci w cieniu puszczy. Patrzyliśmy na niewielkie wybrzuszenie terenu po środku – cel naszej misji.

- _To jest okop – tłumaczyła podczas biegu Alice. – A raczej podziemny bunkier stworzony na wypadek wybuchu trzeciej wojny światowej. Bo choć niewiele ludzi o tym myśli, to istnieje kilku pesymistów, którzy szczególnie boją się stracić życie i mają pieniądze na tego typu przedsięwzięcia. Bunkier ma dwa wejścia – przednie i tylnie. Carlisle z Esme wejdą od północy, ja i Jasper od południa. Demetri więzi Edwarda w głównym pomieszczeniu, do którego prowadzą tunele od obu wrót._

_- W jaki sposób on więzi Edwarda? – spytał Carlisle._

_Wróżka odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili: - Trzyma go w tytanowej klatce. Dokładniej z libdenitu._

Libdenit był wynalazkiem z poprzedniego roku – niesamowicie wytrzymałym stopem: tytanu z metalami kosmicznymi. Nasi pobratymcy odkryli, że nawet wampiry nie potrafią złamać libdenitu. Była to substancja, która topiła się w bardzo, bardzo wysokich temperaturach i szybko krzepła. Doprawdy, trudno było cokolwiek uformować z tego stopu, a jednak istniało kilka osób, którzy podejmowali się tego zadania.

- Gotowa? – spytałem, ściskając mocno jej dłoń.

Skinęła głową. – Chodźmy.

***

- Myślisz, że Esme i Carlisle już doszli?

- Ciii, nie mów nic, Jazz – odszepnęła Alice, prowadząc mnie ciemnym korytarzem. Tunel miał wiele rozwidleń i wiedziałem, że wróżka specjalnie wybrała dla nas to wejście – ona lepiej orientowała się w krętych ścieżkach tej trasy niż Esme i Carlisle.

Poruszaliśmy się szybko, bezszelestnie. Otaczały nas zapachy stęchlizny, wilgoci, szczurów. To bardziej przypominało kanały ściekowe niż bunkier. Już po przejściu około dwudziestu metrów wyczuliśmy wampiry. I nie tylko. Także półwampiry. Tak dobrze znane nam zapachy: Edward, Demetri, Lisa, Katrina, Amanda… Mogłem tylko domyślać się, co tu robiły te wszystkie hybrydy razem z włoskim tropicielem. A jednak to nie był koniec. Słodka woń obcych wampirów otulona zapachem ognia, dymu i krwi również mieszała się z powietrzem. Nagle zacząłem się bać. Nas była czwórka – do tego rozdzielona, a ich – z siódemka, jeśli nie więcej. Czy aby na pewno sobie poradzimy? Piękna wampirzyca przede mną nie miała takich wątpliwości.

Ukochana przystanęła przed wielkimi drzwiami. Ścisnęła moją rękę – byliśmy na miejscu. Zanim otworzyła wrota, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem z pasją, miłością, namiętnością. Była wszystkim, dla czego żyłem, co kochałem. Tak bardzo bałem się ją stracić.

- Obiecaj, że nic ci się nie stanie – szepnąłem jej cichutko do ucha.

- Obiecuję, Jasper.

Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie, pocałowałem po raz ostatni, poczym razem otworzyliśmy drzwi.

Czy naprawdę nie było dyskretniejszego wejścia? Wszystkie dziesięć par oczu skierowało się prosto na nas. Wampir o piaskowych włosach rzucił się na nas z dzikim wrzaskiem i warczeniem. Z łatwością go pokonałem – był nowonarodzonym. Spojrzałem z wściekłością na całą salę, chroniąc za plecami Alice.

Pomieszczenie było duże i wysokie. Musieliśmy być już głęboko pod ziemią. Koło nas przy południowej ścianie stała wygodna sofa, na której siedział Demetri w otoczeniu Lisy. Hybryda spoglądała na nas z nienawiścią, natomiast szpieg Volturi tylko lekko się uśmiechał. Na drugim końcu sali stało siedem klatek. Trzy pełne, cztery puste. Ze strachem zauważyłem pojmanych: Esme, Carlisle, Edward.

Coś uderzyło mnie z boku. Poleciałem na zachodnią ścianę, czując wypełniający mnie ból. Zobaczyłem nad sobą ciemne oczy Katriny i Amandy. Z miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stałem dobiegł krzyk Alice. Zepchnąłem hybrydy na bok. Na mojej drodze do ukochanej znikąd pojawiali się nowonarodzeni, których rozszarpywałem i zabijałem z łatwością. Po chwili znów zobaczyłem dwie siostry. Wyjątkowo silny wampir wepchnął mnie do czwartej klatki. Alice trafiła do pułapki obok.

Było już po wszystkim.

Przegraliśmy.

Demetri czekał już tylko na Emmetta i Rose.

PW: Jennifer

Krzyczałam, wrzeszczałam z bólu. Żelazny uchwyt napastnika miażdżył moje kości i unieruchamiał ciało. Wampir gwałtownie wysysał ze mnie krew, a z krwią - życie. Próbowałam uwolnić się z jego uścisku, stawiając czoło piekłu, które napierało na mnie ze wszech stron. Oczywiście bezskutecznie. Siły szybko mnie opuszczały.

- Emmett! - zawołał jakiś wysoki głos. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Rozległ się huk i wrzasnęłam przeraźliwie, gdy spory płat skóry został brutalnie oderwany od mojej szyi. Zniknęły ramiona i bezładnie opadłam na trawę niczym szmaciana lalka.

Gdzieś nade mną ktoś cały czas warczał.

- Dlaczego ją zaatakowałeś?! - krzyczała kobieta.

- Puszczaj, Rose! - szamotał się wampir.

- Dlaczego?!

- Jej krew mnie przyzywa, puść! - warczał.

- Nie mamy czasu! Każda sekunda jest na wagę złota! Chcesz, żeby zginęli?!

- Pozwól mi skończyć - powiedział po chwili ciszy.

- Nie. I tak nie przeżyje, straciła za dużo krwi - odparła Rose. - Chodźmy!

Ciemne drzewa zaszumiały nagle, zniknął warkot i poczułam, że znów jestem sama. Chłodny wiatr drażnił moją ranę dolewając oliwy do ognia. Modliłam się o śmierć.

Czarną noc wypełnił mój wrzask, kiedy w moich żyłach zapłonął żywy ogień. To już nie było echo poprzedniego życia podczas ataku fobii, to był autentyczny, namacalny ból. Pożar pochłaniający moje ciało.

_Pomóż mi, Panie..._

Jad napędzał rytm serca. Każdy narząd płonął osobnym ogniem, wyraźnie czułam nerki, płuca, żyły... Woda.... Potrzebowałam wody... Niech ktoś zgasi ten ogień! Błagam...

Ale nikt się nie zjawiał, byłam sama.

Jak błysk. Nagłe oświecenie. Wszystko. Pamiętałam _wszystko_! I nareszcie wiedziałam, kim jestem. Jaka szkoda, że płonęłam. Choć tylko w ogniu były wspomnienia.

_I wychodziłam z Pałacu Życia, który był moim Domem. A Mądry Cherubin przede mną stał, udzielając rad. Na koniec rzekł cicho:_

_- Ogień [wiary] wyzwoli twoją duszę._

_A ja ze zdziwieniem przeszłam Tunelem. Narodziłam się po raz pierwszy, wiedząc, że to dopiero początek._

Wspomnienia życia Tanji mignęły jak sen, nadeszły nowe - wszystkie oprawione w ból teraźniejszości.

_Znalazłam się znowu Tam, pośrodku Nieskończoności. Czułam, że muszę go zapytać o Demetriego, ale wtedy poprowadził mnie dalej. Pokazał wojnę, chorobę i historię młodego chłopaka._

_- Byłaś iskierką - powiedział Cherubin. - Iskierką Nadziei. Musisz stać się światłem. Jego Światłem Miłości, by nie zgubił się pośród ciemności._

_Patrzyłam jak dobry wampir ratuje siedemnastolatka. Jak młody krwiopijca zmaga się z wieloma problemami nowej natury._

_Cherubin kazał iść dalej i rozstaliśmy się przy Tunelu. Urodziłam się po raz drugi._

Co to było? Szaleńcze presto mojego serca? Ten ogień... Znajdź mnie. Znajdź i zabij. Będę wdzięczna na wieki... A przecież już raz przez to przechodziłam. Dlaczego musiałam po raz drugi?

_Całe moje życie, zbiór chronologicznie poukładanych wydarzeń… Kiedy byłam światłem? Rozwód rodziców, coroczne wyjazdy do Forks, potem bunt i wakacje z tatą w Kalifornii. Phil, decyzja o zamieszkaniu z Charliem, wyjazd do St. Waszyngton. Pierwszy dzień w szkole, spotkanie Cullenów, reakcja Edwarda... Czemu mnie nienawidził? Ach tak, bo moje życie nie może być proste. Wspólna rozmowa, wypadek, zaproszenia, Jacob i plaża, opowieści, poznanie prawdy. Choć kogo obchodzi, że jego miłość jest wampirem? To przecież nieistotne... Port Angeles, rozmowa w samochodzie, rozmowa przed szkołą, jeszcze więcej rozmów... Polana, wizyta w jego domu, mecz baseballu, przyjście Jamesa, Laurenta, Victorii, wymyślenie genialnego planu oczywiście przeze mnie... Droga do Phoenix, telefon Jamesa, podjęcie decyzji... Tak wiele zdarzyło się w ciągu kilku tygodni... Sala baletowa, James, jego śmierć... urodziny, odejście Edwarda, miesiące samotności... Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Ach tak, bo mnie kochasz..._

Jak długo już płonę? Godzinę? Dzień? Dwa? Wieczność? Czemu czas potrafi tylko wydłużać tortury, a nigdy skracać? Zabij mnie.

_Deja__ vu__, motory, Jacob… to nie ja byłam światłem. To przecież on był Słońcem… mój Jacob… grypa, polana, Laurent, sfora, odkrycie prawdy, choć czym jest prawda? Wiarą w mity, legendy, sny? Polowanie na Victorię, skok z klifu, śmierć Harry'ego, przyjazd Alice... telefon, wyjazd do Włoch, Volterra, Edward… Volturi, obietnica Alice, powrót… Czy teraz odejdziesz? Zostawisz mnie ponownie? Żyć bez ciebie, to jak być wygasłą gwiazdą, której odebrano światło, która została tylko martwym ciałem niebieskim, rozszarpywana bezduszną grawitacją innych i czekająca na czarną dziurę, która wciągnie ją w większą ciemność i rozerwie na strzępy… Mówisz, że mnie kochasz. Nie potrafię ci zaufać… A przecież ufam ci zawsze. Jesteś moją duszą, moim życiem. Wiem, że mówisz prawdę._

Serce waliło niczym dzwon, wydawało mi się dziwne, że nikt mnie jeszcze nie znalazł. Może powinnam wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć, ale nie mogłam. Za pierwszym razem wytrzymałam. Wytrzymam i teraz.

_Głosowanie, warunek, złość Charliego, szlaban… wyjazd na Florydę, rozmowa z Renee, spotkanie Jake'a, powrót Victorii… pidżama-party, La Push, niefortunne słowa… nieznany intruz, indiańskie legendy, nowonarodzeni w Seattle, wizyta u Jake'a, pocałunek, złamana ręka… impreza, deklaracja wilków, treningi… Wspólna noc – zaręczyny z Edwardem… To głupie, że tak długo się opierałam. Jesteś moją miłością, co mnie obchodzi świat? Zaznaczanie terenu, marznięcie w namiocie, wtrącenie Jacoba, poranek, prośba, walka… śmierć Victorii, wizyta__ Jane__ i jej świty… oznajmienie Charliemu o zaręczynach, ucieczka Jake'a, przygotowania do ślubu, ceremonia, wesele… Szczęście było wtedy tak namacalne… miesiąc miodowy, ciąża… poród, Renesmee, przemiana…_

Ból ze wspomnień nałożył się na ogień teraźniejszości. Z całej siły starałam się nie krzyczeć, ale to nie było proste. Chciałam być silna, ale ból… on mnie przytłaczał.

_Nowa natura, polowanie, niezwykła samokontrola, moja córeczka… taka mała i śliczna… kochana… Wpojenie Jacoba… Czemu Renesmee? Ona należała do mnie. Dlaczego miałam się nią dzielić z psem? Dziewiętnaste urodziny, nowy dom, uświadomienie Charliego, miesiące szczęścia, choć… nic nie trwa wiecznie. Zdążyłam się już o tym przekonać. Przybycie Iriny, wizja Alice, decyzja rodziny, ciche odejście Jaspera i jego ukochanej, naszej siostry… smutek, zdobywanie sprzymierzeńców, mój trening, ostateczne przygotowania i… konfrontacja. Wyszukiwanie nieprawdziwych oskarżeń, fałsz Wielkiej Trójcy… Czy naprawdę musiałeś zabić Irinę, Kajuszu? Powrót Alice, nasze zwycięstwo, Nahuel…_

_Lata szczęścia, można by rzec – złote lata: patrzenie na dorastającą Nessie bez obaw, samotne wakacje z Edwardem… w końcu rok 2015…_

_Nahuel…_

Wiedziałam, co za chwilę zobaczę - najgorszą decyzję w moim życiu.

_Był początek sierpnia. Mieszkaliśmy w Quebec. Nessie zostało kilka tygodni dojrzewania, więc zamierzaliśmy hucznie uczcić jej siódme urodziny. Leżałam na dywanie razem z Alice i Rosalie w pokoju tej ostatniej. Ustalałyśmy listę gości._

_- Denali? – spytała blondynka._

_- Aha – wymamrotała Alice zaznaczając coś w notatniku._

_- Może klan Siobhan? – zaproponowałam._

_- Dobry pomysł – zgodziła się brunetka._

_- Sądzę, że dobrze zaprosić Benjamina i Tię. W końcu też nam wtedy pomogli._

_- Tak. I koniecznie Amazonki. Zafrina nigdy nie wybaczyłaby mi, gdyby nie mogła uczcić urodzin Nessie – dodała Alice._

_Pomyślałyśmy jeszcze chwilę._

_- A ludzie? – spytała Rose. – Jej koleżanki ze szkoły?_

_- Nie – odpowiedziałam. – Ale może Charlie?_

_- Billy i Sue? – dodała Alice._

_- Oczywiście wilki też musisz wpisać – spuentowała z grymasem żona Emmetta._

_Zachichotałam z jej udręczenia. Znów zapadła cisza._

_- A…- zaczęłam, nie będąc pewna swojego pomysłu. – A Huilen i Nahuel?_

_Rosalie pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Alice cicho zanotowała wszystko w notesie._

_- Peter i Charlotte?_

_- Tak – zgodziłyśmy się._

_- W takim razie wszyscy, tak sądzę – odszepnęła brunetka. Przejechała wzrokiem po liście ostatni raz, poczym schowała ją gdzieś w ułamku sekundy. Do pokoju wpadła roześmiana Renesmee powiadamiając nas o swoim jutrzejszym wyjściu do kina z przyjaciółkami z liceum._

_***_

_Nadszedł czas przyjęcia. Przybyli wszyscy zaproszeni i w efekcie salon był wypełniony po brzegi wampirami, wilkołakami i kilkoma ludźmi. Widziałam jak dość niezręcznie w tym towarzystwie czuł się Charlie. Niektórzy zmiennokształtni też niezbyt dobrze się trzymali w otoczeniu naturalnych wrogów. Paul,__ Collin__ oraz__ Leah__ w ogóle nie przyjechali. Sam wytłumaczył, że ktoś musi pilnować rezerwatu pod ich nieobecność._

_- Co słychać,__ Bells__? – gorąca dłoń spoczęła na moim ramieniu._

_Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam przed sobą uśmiechniętą, znajomą twarz._

_-__ Seth__! Jak miło cię widzieć! – zawołałam radośnie i przytuliłam go._

_Nawet się nie wzdrygnął czując niską temperaturą mojego ciała. Zaśmiał się. Cofnęłam się o krok, żeby zmierzyć wzrokiem go całego._

_- Strasznie urosłeś – skwitowałam._

_- Faktycznie. – Edward pojawił się za mną i objął moją talię._

_Seth__ zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, poczym jego oczy rozbłysły radośnie._

_-__ Wow__ – skomentował jego myśli mój ukochany._

_- Zgadnij, co się stało z moją siostrą, Bello._

_Patrzyłam na niego zmieszana. Co miałoby się z nią niby stać? Był taki rozbawiony… Nic mi do głowy nie przychodziło, co byłoby zabawne w Lei._

_- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznałam szczerze._

_Zachichotał._

_- Kilka dni temu _wpoiła się _w jednego gościa._

_- Żartujesz – obok nas pojawił się Jacob._

_- Wcale nie. Chłopak ma piętnaście lat i nazywa się__ Jeremy__, czy coś._

_- Jak to się stało? – spytałam zaciekawiona._

_Seth zaczął opowiadać. W pewnym momencie Jake warknął przeciągle. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w zdumieniu. Charlie podskoczył i cała zawartość jego kieliszka poleciała na Sue, która próbując uniknąć nieuniknionego wpadła na Benjamina. Tata zaczął przepraszać i trochę rozproszył uwagę gości. Jednak ja cały czas byłam skupiona na Jake'u. Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. Zobaczyłam Nahuela siedzącego przy Nessie i wpatrującego się ze złością w Jacoba. Renesmee była… zakłopotana. Seth, Jake, Edward i ja podeszliśmy do nich._

_- Zjeżdżaj stąd – warknął Jake._

_- Bo co? – Nahuel wstał, ale i tak nie dorównywał muskulaturze wilkołakowi._

_- Chwila! Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – wtrąciłam się._

_- On dobierał się do Nessie – powiedział ze wściekłością Jacob._

_Warknęłam w tym samym momencie, co Edward. Oboje przyjęliśmy ofensywne pozycje._

_- Nieprawda – powiedziała Renesmee. – Tylko spytał się o…_

_Urwała, znowu zakłopotana. Wyminęła Nahuela, który zatrzymał ją łąpiąc za nadgarstek. Rozwścieczyła mnie jego bezczelność. Miałam ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła. Jednak Jacob był szybszy. Zmienił się w ułamku sekundy i skoczył na półwampira, odrzucając go na przeciwległą ścianę. Huk przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich gości. Od razu przybiegli Carlisle z Jasperem chcąc zapobiec walce. Huilen pojawiła się obok nich, warcząc na wilkołaka._

_- O co cię spytał, Renesmee? – wróciłam do tematu._

_Nie odpowiedziała tylko przyłożyła do mojego policzka dłoń. Zobaczyłam jak Nahuel przysiadł się do niej, życząc wszystkiego najlepszego. Skinęła głową na znak podziękowania. Półwampir pochylił się lekko w jej stronę i zapytał, czy chciałaby zobaczyć Brazylię. Nessie zaśmiała się i odparła, że gdyby chciała już dawno by tam pojechała. Jednak on niezrażony przekonywał ją, że powinna się tam udać i opowiadał o niesamowitych zwierzętach, które można spotkać w dżungli. Nessie w końcu przyznała, że chciałaby posmakować dzikiej pumy._

_Nahuel pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i wyszeptał jej do ucha:_

_- Pojedź tam ze mną, teraz._

_A potem Jacob warknął._

_Renesmee cofnęła się, patrząc na moją reakcję. Natomiast mnie najbardziej ciekawiła jej reakcja. Stałyśmy tak chwilę w ciszy, której nie przerywał nawet Edward, jakby też czekał na jakąś reakcję. W końcu zamieszanie pod ścianą przykuło naszą uwagę._

_Zdołano już oddzielić Jake'a oraz Nahuela, jednak oboje wciąż chcieli walczyć. Próbowali wyszarpnąć się z uścisku – półwampir z rąk Huilen i Kachiri, a wilkołak już w ludzkiej postaci z uchwytu Sama i Setha._

_Nessie podeszła do Jacoba i przytuliła go._

_- Nigdzie z tobą nie pojadę – odpowiedziała moja córka Nahuelowi wpatrując się w Jake'a z miłością._

_- To się jeszcze okaże – warknął półwampir, poczym razem z Huilen opuścili nasz dom._

_***_

_- O czym myślisz? – spytał Edward bawiąc się moimi włosami._

_Leżeliśmy na łóżku w naszej sypialni. Oparłam głowę o jego pierś i wpatrywałam się w sufit._

_- O Lei. O Jake'u i Renesmee. O Nahuelu… Sądzisz, że naprawdę spełni swoją groźbę?_

_- Nie wiem. Ale nie martw się. Alice zobaczy wszystko wcześniej. Zdążymy zapobiec każdemu zagrożeniu._

_Pocałował mnie w czoło, rozpraszając moje ponure rozważania. Wspięłam się na niego i przycisnęłam wargi do jego ust. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Całkowicie zatraciliśmy się w pożądaniu, zapominając o świecie wokół nas._

_***_

_Przyszedł luty 2016 roku, a z nim premiera „Straconych na zawsze". Renesmee zwariowała na punkcie tego filmu i świergotała o nim od dwóch miesięcy. Oczywiście Jacob od razu powiedział, że z chęcią z nią pójdzie, jednak ona wystawiła do niego język mówiąc, że już umówiła się z koleżankami ze szkoły. Czasami była taka podobna do Alice... Jake zrobił smutną minę odrzuconego szczeniaka, ale Nessie nie zmieniła zdania. Wywróciła tylko oczami jak Edward i rzekła, że z nim pójdzie drugi raz._

_- Wychodzę! – krzyknęła Renesmee (całkiem niepotrzebnie zważając na nasz wyczulony słuch)._

_Byłam trochę smutna, że już idzie. Brakowało mi Edwarda, który wraz z Emmettem pojechał na polowanie._

_- Nie! – zawołała przerażona Alice._

_Spojrzeliśmy na nią wystraszeni. Co takiego widziała? Nessie zamarła na progu._

_- Nie możesz tak iść!_

_Chochlik zbiegł na dół, trzymając w rękach coś jasnego._

_- Zapomniałaś apaszki, którą ci przyszykowałam!_

_Owinęła Nessie wokół szyi jasnoróżową chustkę pasującą do jej płaszczyku._

_- No wiesz, ciociu! Wystraszyłaś mnie!_

_Alice tylko zachichotała i kazała jej się pośpieszyć._

_***_

_- Gdzie ona jest? – spytałam Rosalie patrząc na zegarek. _

_Renesmee miała już od godziny być w domu. Denerwowaliśmy się wszyscy. Nessie nie odbierała telefonu._

_- Idziemy ją szukać – zdecydowała Rose._

_Zgodziliśmy się. Zadzwoniłam do Edwarda poinformować go o sytuacji. Jacob obok mnie zaskomlał cicho, zmienił się w wilka i zaczął węszyć w poszyciu tutejszego lasku._

_***_

_- Gdzie ona jest, Alice? – spytałam rozpaczliwie po czterech długich godzinach poszukiwań._

_- Nie wiem – odparła niespokojnie. – Znowu nie widzę jej przyszłości._

_- Dlaczego? – dopytywał Edward._

_- Kiedy skończyła pięć lat zdołałam po raz pierwszy zobaczyć ją wyraźnie. Wiedziałam, że to dlatego, iż ją poznałam, wiedziałam kim jest, mój dar się rozwinął. Ale kiedy po tamtym przyjęciu spróbowałam ujrzeć przyszłość Nahuela, nie widziałam jego postanowień. Było tak samo jak z wilkami. Pomyślałam, że żeby zobaczyć półwampira muszę go najpierw dobrze _poznać_. Myślę, że Renesmee znalazła się właśnie w takim towarzystwie, którego nie znam. _

_- To znaczy, że… Nahuel porwał Nessie? – pisnęłam przestraszona._

_- Tak to wygląda – odparła smutna Alice. – Przepraszam, powinnam była zorientować się wcześniej._

_Wilczy skowyt Jacoba wypełnił nocną ciszę. Rozdzierający ton tego wycia odzwierciedlał także moje poczucie rozpaczy._

_- Jedziemy do Brazylii – odparł zdecydowanie Edward. Zobaczyłam w jego oczach jedynie wściekłość i determinacje. To trochę podniosło mnie na duchu._

Ogień powoli odchodził z moich palców. Ach, jaka ulga. Czyli niedługo koniec? – spytałam siebie z nadzieją. Gwałtowny nawrót bólu w stopach, przegnał nadzieję z kretesem.

_Miałam wielką ochotę zabić Nahuela, jednak znów uprzedził mnie w tym Jacob. Ale wszystko po kolei…_

_W Brazylii szybko zorientowaliśmy się, że nie ma tam ani porywacza, ani porwanej. Pomogła nam, choć z niechęcią, Huilen, która również od paru dni szukała swojego siostrzeńca. Obiecaliśmy, że gdy spotkamy półwampira, nie zabijemy go, choć patrząc na Jake'a, wiedziałam, że za nic ma dane słowo. Przemierzając Amerykę Środkową spotkaliśmy straż Volturi, a dokładniej Jane, Feliksa i dwóch nieznanych mi wampirów. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Demetri szuka Jochama, który wciąż wymyka im się z rąk i strażnicy podążają jego śladem. Spotkanie nie odbyło się bez przemocy - musiałam ochronić Huilen przed darem Jane, gdy ta wypytywała o powód naszego wyjazdu. Nie chcieliśmy nic mówić, jednak ciotka Nahuela wypaplała wszystko po krótkich torturach małej wampirzycy. Rozeszliśmy się czym prędzej, kontynuując poszukiwania. Na jakiś ślad natknęliśmy się w Meksyku. Była to mała kartka, którą wywęszył Embry – sfora dołączyła do naszych poszukiwań. Nessie nabazgrała na niej adres jakiegoś domu w Carson City w Nevadzie. Pojechaliśmy tam, choć rozdzieleni – najpierw wilki potem my. Nie pamiętam, co spowodowało opóźnienie w naszym odlocie. Chyba chęć lepszego przeszukania hotelu ze znalezioną kartką._

_Spóźniliśmy się. Wilki też, choć Edwarda niepokoiło dziwne zachowanie Embry'ego, który na miejsce przybiegł jako ostatni. Nawet później niż my. Nie znaleźliśmy niczego we wskazanym miejscu, poza zapachem Ness, Nahuela i dwóch innych osób. Byliśmy w kropce. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie szukać dalej. Rozważaliśmy podzielenie się, kiedy do Setha zadzwoniła roztrzęsiona Sue. Poinformowała nas o zamordowaniu Charliego._

_Nie wiem jakim cudem dotarliśmy do Forks w pół godziny. Pamiętam jedynie potworny widok zmasakrowanego ciała taty w kałuży krwi. Tego było za wiele. Najpierw straciłam córkę, potem ojca. Nawet nie wiem, kto znalazł kolejną wiadomość - wiadomość od Nahuela, by ich nie szukać, bo inaczej zginą kolejne bliskie mi osoby. Na przykład Renee albo Sue… Swoją drogą, skąd on wiedział o Renee? Byłam w jakimś dziwnym stanie przez cały dzień, nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje wokół mnie._

_Następnego dnia, a był to 1 marca, wyszłam razem z Edwardem i Embry'm do lasu wokół Forks. Potrzebowałam uciec od tego wszystkiego, od śmierci, od rozpaczy. I wtedy tak chodząc powoli między drzewami nadszedł moment, w którym mój ukochany zamarł. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Po kilku sekundach doszedł do nas zapach Renesmee i kogoś jeszcze. Embry rzucił się naprzód, a my pobiegliśmy za nim. Zobaczyliśmy Nessie w towarzystwie jakiejś rudowłosej półwampirzycy, którą Embry od razu porwał w ramiona. Jednak nie zwracałam na nich większej uwagi. Liczyła się tylko moja córeczka._

_Miała poszarpane i zabrudzone ubrania – te same, w których wychodziła miesiąc temu do kina. Poza tym jej włosy były potargane, ale nic więcej. Szczęście, jakie czułam było nie do opisania._

_- Witaj, mamo, tato – odezwała się do nas zmęczonym głosem, uśmiechając się. – Dobrze was widzieć._

_Przytuliliśmy ją w tej samej sekundzie._

_- Ciebie też – powiedział wzruszony Edward._

_Staliśmy tak wtuleni w siebie dobrą godzinę, a za nami rozbrzmiewał śmiech Embry'ego i obcej hybrydy. W końcu mój kochany wziął naszą córeczkę na ręce, gdyż ze zmęczenia uginały się pod nią nogi. Odwróciłam się do wilkołaka, który rozpromieniony stał przed nami razem z nieznajomą._

_- To jest Sheila – przedstawił ją. – Jest siostrą Nahuela, którą spotkałem w Meksyku. Porozmawiałem z nią, wskazała mi wtedy tamtą kartkę. A potem obiecała spróbować uwolnić Renesmee._

_- Dziękujemy – powiedziałam z wdzięcznością._

_Odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem. Wróciliśmy do domu, szokując wszystkich zebranych. Rozbrzmiały okrzyki, wiwaty, każdy chciał zobaczyć z bliska Renesmee, która smacznie spała na rękach Edwarda. Zdziwiłam się, że nigdzie nie widziałam Jacoba. Sam przekazał mi, że Jake wyruszył kwadrans po nas, po przeczytaniu jakiegoś sms'a._

_- To ja mu go wysłałam – odezwała się Sheila. – Podałam mu adres Nahuela. Prosił mnie o to Embry._

_Zanim ktokolwiek coś odpowiedział, zainteresowany stanął w drzwiach z przygnębioną miną._

_- Zabiłem drania, ale jej nigdzie nie było – powiedział z coraz większą rozpaczą w głosie._

_- Jake… - szepnęła sennie Renesmee. – Jake…_

_Patrzyłam jak zastygł niedowierzająco w miejscu, by po chwili rozsunąć Rose oraz Jaspera i zobaczyć leżącą na łóżku Nessie. Ułamek sekundy później tulił ją do piersi, płącząc ze szczęścia._

_***_

_- Wracałam sama z kina – opowiadała Nessie tydzień później, leżąc bezpiecznie w ramionach Jake'a. – Dziewczyny już się rozeszły do domów. Zaskoczył mnie. Złapał od tyłu, ze strony z której nie wiał wiatr. Był silniejszy ode mnie. Zaprowadził mnie do samochodu i kazał Sheili jechać. Nic mi nie zrobił, tylko raz pocałował… Ugryzłam go i więcej nie próbował – zachichotała lekko. – Głównie uciekaliśmy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że szukacie mnie i starał się mylić was, jadąc do miejsc zupełnie niezwiązanych ze mną czy z nim. Nahuel… był agresywny, często się wściekał na różne rzeczy i chciał, żebym go kochała. Sheila pomagała mi odpierać jego ataki na mnie. Zostawiłam wam kartkę w Meksyku…_

_- Embry ją znalazł – odpowiedział odruchowo Edward. – Ale spóźniliśmy się._

_Renesmee pokiwała głową i kontynuowała:_

_- Tam dołączyła do nas jego kolejna siostra – Lisa. W przeciwieństwie do Sheili, z którą się zaprzyjaźniłam, Lisa była okropna. Gorsza niż Nahuel. To ona powiedziała mu o tym, że znaleźliście moją wskazówkę i kazała nam znowu uciekać. To ona wpadła na pomysł zabicia dziadka – w oczach Nessie pojawiły się łzy, które Jake od razu delikatnie starł. – Błagałam Nahuela, by tego nie robił, ale nie posłuchał mnie… Powiedział tylko, że może zamiast dziadka zabić Jake'a… - głos jej się załamał na ostatnim słowie._

_Jacob przytulił ją mocniej, pogłaskałam ją pocieszająco po policzku._

_- To wtedy z polowania wróciła Sheila opowiadając mi o Embrym – jak to powiedziała: „pewien uroczy wilkołak, który się we mnie _wpoił,_ poprosił o uwolnienie ciebie". Następnej nocy to właśnie ona miała mnie pilnować, podczas gdy Lisa z Nahuelem wypełniali swój bestialski plan. Uciekłyśmy razem. Biegłyśmy dość długo w kierunku Forks. Wiedziała, że Embry jest właśnie tam – a z nim wszyscy inni._

_- Tak ci dziękuję, Sheilo – powiedział Jacob i pocałował Nessie w czubek głowy. – Przepraszam, Nessie, że musiałaś przez to wszystko przejść. Gdybym cię lepiej dopilnował…_

_- To nie twoja wina – wymamrotała Renesmee._

_- Co się stało z Lisą? – spytał Carlisle._

_- Powróciła do naszego ojca zaraz po zabójstwie tego człowieka. Przynajmniej taki był plan – odpowiedziała Sheila._

_***_

_Maj przyniósł ze sobą barwną wiosnę pełną kwiatów. Lubiłam przechadzać się wzdłuż obrzeży Quebec i zbierać pierwsze żonkile czy narcyze. Podczas jednego z takich spacerów spotkałam Sheilę, która wolała mieszkać tutaj niż w La Push i Embry, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przeprowadzić się z nią do Quebec._

_Zdziwiła mnie jej zatroskana mina. Zazwyczaj półwampirzyca była radosna, promieniała optymizmem._

_- Witaj, Bello – przywitała się z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Szukałam cię._

_- Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się lekko. – Coś się stało?_

_- Tak, chodzi o mojego ojca… Widzisz ostatnio dzwoniła do mnie Lisa, oczywiście nie wiedziała, że przeszłam na waszą stronę i jakoś nie miałam ochoty wyprowadzać ją z błędu. Jocham dowiedział się o śmierci Nahuela i jest wściekły…_

_***_

_- Jasper? Zapolujemy? – spytałam._

_- Jasne – uśmiechnął się lekko, czując mój głód._

_- Pójdę z wami – powiedział Edward._

_Nie! Nie mógł iść ze mną… Powstrzymałby mnie._

_- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparłam tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Zauważyłam zdziwiony wzrok mojej rodziny i ból w oczach Edwarda, który starał się to ukryć. Odwróciłam się szybko do drzwi, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Jasper bez słowa poszedł za mną. W lesie znaleźliśmy spore stadko górskich lwów. Kiedy byliśmy już pełni, zatrzymałam brata, który chciał już wracać._

_- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, dlatego nie pozwoliłam Edwardowi iść z nami – wyjaśniłam swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie._

_- O co chodzi?_

_- O przyszłość naszej rodziny._

_Zdziwił się._

_- Wczoraj spotkałam Sheilę. Jocham zamierza zemścić się za śmierć swego jedynego syna. Wciąż jest na południu, więc..._

_- Damy sobie radę z armią nowonarodzonych - wtrącił Jasper._

_Przytaknęłam._

_- Z nowonarodzonymi tak, ale Sheila nie mówiła nic takiego. Raczej, że Jocham zawarł pakt z Volturi._

_Jasper wytrzeszczył oczy. - Alice na pewno by to zobaczyła - powiedział po chwili._

_- Jocham otacza się półwampirami, Jazz, nie ujrzy tego. A to właśnie głównie decyzja ojca Nahuela. Jestem pewna, że Volturi nadal zamierzają go zabić, po tym jak on i oni rozprawią się z nami. Są żądni krwi po ostatniej porażce. Dlatego nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by Jocham zdążyl połączyć swoje siły ze strażą. Musimy go ubiec, zabijając go wcześniej._

_- A nie sądzisz, że damy radę wygrać z Volturi? - uśmiechnął się złowrogo. - Mamy ciebie, więc ich talenty nie mają znaczenia._

_Pokręciłam głową._

_- Oni mają też inne talenty poza psychicznymi. Nie słyszałeś o ich nowych nabytkach?_

_Jasper wzdrygnął się._

_- No tak..._

_- Mogę zabić Jochama - powiedziałam. - Zauważyłeś jak łatwo wyślizgiwał się z rąk Demetriego? Możliwe, że też ma talent, na który ja jestem odporna. Uprzedzę go zanim dojdzie do Volturi._

_- Nie możesz jechać sama! - powiedział nagle spanikowany Jazz. - Możemy pojechać razem!_

_- A co jeśli jego talent jest podobny do Victorii? Wyczuje cię, Jazz i ucieknie. Jeśli tak się o mnie martwisz, mogę wziąć ze sobą jakiegoś wilkołaka - skłamałam płynnie. - One mają różne mechanizmy obronne przed naszymi talentami, więc to się może udać._

_Jasper nie chciał się przekonać._

_- Pomyśl o Alice, Jazz - odparłam. - Chciałbyś, żeby coś jej się stało?_

_- Nie - szepnął._

_- Więc pozwól mi jechać. Nic mi nie będzie._

_Przytuliłam go, a on automatycznie też mnie objął._

_- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Jasper, tylko pozwól..._

_- Dobra, ale nie jedź sama._

_- Obiecuję, że wezmę ze sobą wilka - skłamałam jeszcze raz. - Możesz nie myśleć, co zrobiłam przy Edwardzie?_

_- Tak, zostanę tu jeszcze kilka godzin._

_- Powinno wystarczyć._

_Uścisnął mnie mocniej. Wyrwałam się po chwili i pobiegłam w ciemny las. Znałam drogę._

_***_

_Stary magazyn mieścił się w przemysłowej części Los Angeles. Do przodu popychała mnie miłość i nienawiść. Miłość do mojej rodziny - chęć ocalenia ich, zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa, a nienawiść do Jochama za wydanie na świat Nahuela, który porwał moją córkę i próbował zmusić do kochania oraz za chęć zemsty na moich bliskich. Weszłam do środka bez wahania. Zobaczyłam wampira pod ścianą pijącego krew biednego chłopaka._

_- Ty jesteś Jocham? - spytałam go, a raczej warknęłam._

_Odłożył martwe ciało i spojrzał na mnie._

_- Tak, a ty?_

_- Jestem Bella Cullen, matka Renesmee._

_- Och - w jednej chwili zrozumiał. - To przez ciebie mój syn nie żyje._

_Nie do końca - pomyślałam. Nie wyprowadziłam go z błędu, po prostu rzuciłam się na niego._

Ogień odszedł z moich kończyn i skupił się na sercu, które przyśpieszyło. Byłam pewna, że każdy w okolicy 50m mógł usłyszeć jego głośny rytm.

_Był lepszym wojownikiem ode mnie. Miał przewagę, której nie umiałam przezwyciężyć - doświadczenie. Jaka ja głupia - pomyślałam. - Żeby sądzić, że samotnie pokonam dwustuletniego wampira. Co ja sobie myślałam? Chciałam osobiście go zlikwidować, ale już nie widziałam żadnego wyjścia ani pomysłu na zwycięstwo. A przecież musiałam zwyciężyć - dla mojej rodziny, moich bliskich. Rzucił mną o ścianę i wtedy coś przykuło moją uwagę. Coś błyszczącego, srebrnego. A jednak miałam plan..._

_Skoczyłam na niego i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić objęłam go ramionami jednocześnie podpalając małą zapalniczkę. Ból go oszołomił, próbował się wyrwać, a ja musiałam go trzymać. Musiałam zginąć razem z nim..._

Wiedziałam, że to ostatnie uderzenia mojego serca. Liczyłam je: jeden, dwa, trzy. Kiedy odejdzie ogień? Po piętnastu? Po dwudziestu? A może po sześciu?

_Byłam Tam przez chwilę, nie więcej niż mignięcie powiek. Było mi wstyd, że nie wypełniłam dobrze swojego przeznaczenia. Wiedziałam, że Cherubin był zawiedziony, choć nie spotkałam go. Od razu udałam się do Tunelu, przechodząc przez Wodospad Niepamięci po raz trzeci, mając nadzieję na drugą szansę..._

Czternaście, piętnaście, szesnaście... nagle moje ciało wygięło się w łuk, szarpnęło, a potem… cisza. Moje serce przestało bić. Ogień odszedł. Przemiana skończona.

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam stary świat z zupełnie nowej perspektywy.

PW: Jasper

Demetri niecierpliwił się i było to widoczne nawet bez mojego daru. Katrina i Lisa niczym hieny krążyły wokół naszych klatek. Mijały dni, a nic się nie działo. To dawało mi nadzieję, że może Emmett z Rose unikną losu, który zaplanował dla nas Demetri. Ale wtedy nadszedł piąty dzień naszego więzienia.

Moje rodzeństwo popełniło te same błędy, co my - przyszli sami. Nie było wilków (i na szczęście Nessie też nie). Nie minęło kilka minut, jak po walce Emmett z Rose również trafili do klatek.

Demetri uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Wstał ze swojej sofy i przeszedł wzdłuż naszych cel.

- Od kogo by tu zacząć... - zastanawiał się na głos ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku.

Stanął przed klatką Rose.

- Może...

- Demetri - przerwał mu śpiewny głos… Belli.

Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i zamarłem. W drzwiach stała najprawdziwsza Bella ze szkarłatnymi tęczówkami.

* * *

I co sądzicie o tym? Następny rozdział zacznę pisać po konkursie z polskiego(który jest w sobotę). Pozdrawiam, Lussina.


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: **Cześć wszystkim:) Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę między rozdziałami, ale zawsze mam problem z dokończeniem własnych opowiadań. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wam się spodoba. DISCLAIMER: It's obvious that I do not own Twilight...

* * *

Chapter 11

**Ostateczna broń**

_You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?_

_~Somebody's Me;_ Enrique Iglesias

Pomiędzy drzewami zobaczyłam prześwit. W miarę jak przybliżałam się z wampirzą prędkością do celu, za sosnami coraz wyraźniej widziałam polanę. Byłam tak blisko…

Kiedy po przemianie otworzyłam oczy, nie widziałam zbyt wiele – przysypało mnie śniegiem. To przebudzenie bardzo różniło się od tamtego sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat… Wtedy wszystko było nowe, nieznane. Czułam się przytłoczona ogromem doznań, zdezorientowana, zagubiona wśród uczuć zmieniających się jak w kalejdoskopie, ale przede wszystkim zachwycona. Zaabsorbowana olśniewającym światem dookoła, urzeczona niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Jednak teraz wiedziałam dobrze, czego się spodziewać. Musiałam ponownie oswoić się z wampirzą naturą, lecz nie było to już tak przejmujące jak za pierwszym razem. Pamiętałam i znałam swoje możliwości. Potrafiłam nawet wyczuć granice mojej mentalnej tarczy.

Otrzepałam się ze śniegu i skierowałam swe kroki do posiadłości Cullenów. Po drodze pożywiłam się kilkoma zbłąkanymi sarnami (a może to były jelenie?). Wewnątrz pustego domu znalazłam wiadomość od Alice dla Nessie. To właśnie stąd wiedziałam, gdzie mam ich szukać oraz – czy to nie ironiczne? – że moim wrogiem jest Demetri. Mężczyzna, którego kiedyś kochałam; który dwieście lat wcześniej był wszystkim, co miałam. Nie potrafiłam ogarnąć emocjonalnego zamętu w moim sercu. Z jednej strony nienawidziłam Demetriego – zabijał ludzi, służył Volturi, a teraz uwięził i chciał zniszczyć moją rodzinę. Z drugiej strony kochałam go jako człowieka i część tego sentymentu jeszcze pozostała. Ile w Rosjaninie uchowało się człowieczeństwa? Czy pod maską bezwzględnego krwiopijcy ukrywał się szlachetny arystokrata? Czy potrafiłabym wydobyć jego dobre cechy? Lepiej nie liczyć na cuda – powiedziałam sobie.

Wychodząc z posiadłości zerknęłam w lustro. Wyglądałam dokładnie jak osiemnaście lat temu, nie licząc koloru tęczówek. Moją blond farbę diabli wzięli i głowę okalały gęste, kasztanowe włosy. Skóra była idealnie gładka oraz blada, a rysy szlachetne, piękne. Oczy typowo dla nowonarodzonych miały kolor jasnej, ludzkiej krwi. Cieszyłam się, że stałam się na powrót sobą, to znaczy Bellą. Wiedziałam, iż Edward bez trudu mnie rozpozna. Na tę myśl poczułam falę tęsknoty i odkryłam, że umiem biec szybciej. W rekordowym tempie znalazłam się na tej właśnie polanie.

Łagodne wzniesienia były przysypane świeżą warstwą śniegu. Gdybym nie wiedziała o bunkrze, pomyślałabym, że są naturalne, a nie stworzone ręką człowieka. Odszukałam ukryte za oszronionymi krzewami metalowe wrota. Otworzyłam je bez wahania. Ujrzałam ciemny tunel, z którego wydobywał się stęchły odór wilgoci pomieszany ze słodką wonią wampirów. Nie było to zbyt obiecujące. Weszłam ostrożnie i powoli zmierzałam przed siebie, odbierając z zewnątrz jak najwięcej informacji. Musiałam być czujna. Od powodzenia mojej misji zależało życie Cullenów. Nie mogłam postąpić równie bezmyślnie jak ostatnim razem. Samospalenie siebie i Demetriego nie zniwelowałoby zagrożenia. Wszystkie zmysły mówiły mi, że czeka na mnie więcej wrogich istot niż jeden, oszalały wampir.

Tunel wciąż łagodnie opadał w dół, w głąb ziemi. Coraz mniej światła docierało do korytarza, jednak nadal widziałam wyraźnie. Na metalowej ścianie po prawej stronie był namalowany szary symbol, co skojarzyło mi się z tym dziwacznym serialem „Lost", na którego oglądanie namówił mnie Jasper. Do dziś nie wiedziałam, o co tam chodziło…

Rozproszyłam się na chwilę powracając do wspomnień i przegapiłam moment, w którym jakiekolwiek światło przestało do mnie docierać. Przestałam widzieć, polegałam na pozostałych zmysłach. Przyłożyłam dłoń do ściany, podążając wzdłuż niej. Było strasznie cicho, a jedynym dźwiękiem okazał się mój oddech. Nie mogłam 'wyłączyć' węchu, a przez to dawałam wrogom informację o moim położeniu. Minęłam zakręt. Znów powrócił wzrok! Próbowałam odnaleźć źródło światła, zastanawiając się dodatkowo, jaki dystans dzieli mnie od Demetriego. Nagle wyczułam przed sobą obecność dwóch wampirów.

Spięłam mięśnie, przystając w półprzysiadzie. Postacie wyszły mi naprzeciw. Jeden z nich był wysoki z żółtymi włosami, drugi miał kruczoczarną czuprynę i zadarty, prosty nos. Patrzyli na mnie wrogo czerwonymi oczami.

- Kim jesteś? – warknął pierwszy.

- Przyjaciółką Demetriego – odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia.

Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, poczym drugi spytał wciąż nieufnie:

- Jak się nazywasz?

Mój umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach i wiedziałam już, co chcę powiedzieć.

- Jennifer. Przyjechałam z Volterry – skłamałam płynnie. – Mam dla Demetriego wiadomości od Ara. Zejdźcie mi z drogi.

Ani drgnęli. Nie wierzyli mi. Może dlatego, że nie miałam na sobie szarej szaty…

- Przyszłaś sama? – sceptycznie spytał pierwszy.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Na zewnątrz czekają na mnie Feliks i Alec.

Balansowałam na krawędzi. Co jeśli jeden z nich pójdzie sprawdzić tę informację?

- Przecież Feliks nie żyje – odparł brunet.

Cholera.

Blondyn warknął ostrzegawczo, obaj rzucili się na mnie w tym samym momencie. Wymknęłam im się zręcznie, od początku przygotowana na podobną sytuację. Pognałam w kierunku serca podziemi, koncentrując wszystkie siły na jak najszybszym biegu. Czułam, że strażnicy depczą mi po piętach, choć cały czas utrzymywałam nad nimi bezpieczną przewagę.

- Od kogo by tu zacząć? – usłyszałam głos Demetriego.

Natychmiast przystanęłam. Przede mną otwarte wrota prowadziły do mojego przeznaczenia. Od tego starcia zależało wszystko. Cała przyszłość, życie, teraźniejszość. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, który pomimo wszystko zachował swoje uspokajające zdolności.

Nigdy nie miałam głowy do wymyślania błyskotliwych planów. Zawsze kierowałam się dobrem innych, a teraz i tak byłam w potrzasku. Dwa wampiry za mną, a jeden potężny w otoczeniu silnej świty przede mną. Moje szanse na wygraną wyglądały marnie. Jedyna nadzieja pozostawała we wspomnieniach. Może gdybym udowodniła Demetriemu, że jestem Tanją… Choć nawet gdyby uwierzył, co by to dało? Człowiek, którego znałam i kochałam dawno umarł.

Zdając się na łut szczęścia, niewiele myśląc, przeszłam przez drzwi. Zobaczyłam duże, okrągłe pomieszczenie. Po drugiej stronie stała kanapa zajmowana przez Lisę, córkę Jochama. Spojrzałam nieco w bok i zobaczyłam go. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w klatki ustawione pod ścianą. Wokół niego kręciły się dwie hybrydy, w których rozpoznałam siostry Sheili – Amandę i Katrinę.

- Może… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, wychodząc z cienia.

- Demetri – powiedziałam jego imię miękko z nutą słowiańskiego akcentu.

Jego mina była bezcenna. Zamarł w tak głębokim szoku, podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali, że wyglądał przekomicznie. Źrenice miał rozszerzone jak u kota, usta ułożone w idealne „o". Nigdy nie widziałam podobnego wyrazu twarzy u wampira.

Napiętą ciszę przerwał ten najpiękniejszy głos na świecie…

- Bella… - wyszeptał łamanym głosem.

Odwróciłam się w jednej setnej sekundzie. Nie obchodziło mnie, że stoję plecami do wrogów, osób, które nie zawahają się mnie zabić. To, co się liczyło to był Edward. Został zamknięty w klatce pomiędzy Emmettem a Jasperem. Patrzył na mnie z dziwnym bólem, ale też z zachwytem. Czy sądził, iż będę potrafiła uratować ich i siebie w ten niezrozumiały sposób, w który sądził, że uratowałam siebie siedemnaście lat temu? A może myślał to, co ja? Że zginę, znowu. Może po raz kolejny poświęcę się za moją rodzinę. Może uda mi się uwolnić ich dzięki własnej ofierze…

Nie. Nie byłam na tyle głupia i naiwna, by w to uwierzyć. Już nie. Edward też to widział. Tę beznadziejność naszej sytuacji, choć on jeszcze miał to pocieszenie, że ocalę się tak jak wtedy. Nie wiedział, że niedługo rozwieję wszystkie, podobne przypuszczenia.

Stałam wrośnięta w ziemię, niezdolna do żadnego ruchu. Sześć różnych, kochanych głosów powtórzyło moje imię. Wszyscy poza Alice, ale teraz nie przywiązywałam do tego wagi. Skupiłam się na swojej tarczy i z zadziwiającą łatwością wyłączyłam ją na krótki moment.

_~Witaj, kochanie - _pomyślałam wiedząc, że mnie usłyszy.

Uchwycił się prętów klatki bezskutecznie próbując złamać twardy metal. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, słuchając mojego głosu, widząc obrazy z moich przeszłych żyć, każdy moment, zapamiętana chwila teraz należały również do niego. Pokazałam mu prawdę i kiedy znów podniósł powieki, zobaczyłam w jego oczach zrozumienie, miłość oraz determinację.

- Kocham cię, Bello – wyszeptał cichutko, tak żebym tylko ja zdołała to usłyszeć. – Uciekaj, póki masz szansę. Możesz wrócić, oni nadal są w szoku.

Pokręciłam głową z bladym uśmiechem, włączając z powrotem swój obronny dar.

- Za późno.

I kiedy te słowa zawisły w powietrzu kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

W drzwiach pomieszczenia pojawili się ci dwaj z korytarza, byli wściekli. Demetri potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się z twarzy zdziwienia. A ja odwróciłam się plecami do klatki Edwarda i poczułam, że przez kraty splata nasze dłonie. Nagle odnalazłam w sobie siłę i głupio uwierzyłam, że wyjdziemy cało z tej sytuacji.

- Jakim cudem przeżyłaś? – warknął Rosjanin.

Wzdrygnęłam się na wyraźną złość w jego głosie. Przygotowywałam się na to, a mimo tego coś we mnie nadal nie mogło wyjść ze zdumienia na widok takiego Demetriego. Byłam żałosna. Ścisnęłam mocniej dłoń Edwarda, ale zanim cokolwiek odpowiedziałam, odezwał się wampir z korytarza:

- To akurat nasza wina – wyjaśnił żółtowłosy. – Ona podała się za wysłanniczkę Volturi, a potem wymknęła się nam, gdy zrozumieliśmy, że kłamie i…

- Starczy – przerwał zirytowany Demetri. – Wracajcie na posterunek.

Skłonili głowy, poczym wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Rosjanin spojrzał na mnie.

- Odpowiadaj – rozkazał.

To była moja szansa, lecz wciąż nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Musiałam być bardzo ostrożna ze słowami, ale postawiłam na prawdę, więc…

- Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, Demetri, ale ja tak naprawdę nie przeżyłam. Umarłam razem z Jochamem. Nie wiedziałam, że tak to się skończy, ale nie bałam się śmierci tak jak on. Może dlatego narodziłam się ponownie, a może dlatego że nadal były tu osoby, które musiałam chronić. Fakt faktem, iż urodziłam się jako zupełnie inna osoba, wiodłam zwykłe ludzkie życie i nie pamiętałam niczego do pewnego momentu. Przeznaczenie nakierowało mnie znów na tych, których kochałam ponad życie. I oto jestem.

Zawarczał.

- Pytam się poważnie, Isabello. Co się stało ?

Mimo że rozumiałam, czemu mi nie wierzy, nie potrafiłam wymyślić niczego bardziej realistycznego.

- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałam. Pamiętasz swoje ludzkie życie, Demetri?

Milczał.

- Pamiętasz Tanję Morosow? To ja nią byłam, ja…

Przerwał mi jego śmiech.

- Widzę, że nie doczekam się prawdziwej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Niezła bajeczka, Bello. Co ty robiłaś przez te kilkanaście lat? Czytałaś Harry'ego Pottera? Podstawy buddyzmu? To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Zabiłaś Jochama i zapłacisz mi za to.

Och. Nagle zrozumiałam, czemu hybrydy pomagają Demetriemu. Szpieg kochał ich ojca. One i wampir miały wspólny cel – zemstę.

Zobaczyłam jak Rosjanin i półwampirzce powoli krążą wokół mnie niczym lwy w rzymskim Koloseum w każdej chwili gotowi się na mnie rzucić. Przylgnęłam plecami do klatki. Starałam się przewidzieć ich pierwszy ruch, ale było to trudne. Czułam na sobie ogromną odpowiedzialność. Jeśli przegram, moja rodzina zginie. Jednak jak mam wygrać sama? Nagle ogarnął mną irracjonalny gniew, który dodawał mi sił i mobilizował. Usłyszałam za sobą cichy szept Jaspera:

- Jesteśmy z tobą, Bello.

Edward mocniej ścisnął moje palce, poczym puścił rękę, żebym przygotowała się do walki. Patrzyłam prosto na Demetriego. Dopóki nie byłam sama, miałam szansę wygrać.

PW: Jasper

To ona! To naprawdę ona! Bella żyje!

Czułem się, jakby te osiemnaście lat nie istniało. Jakby Bella nigdy nie umarła, nie odeszła. Wszystko zajmowało swoje miejsce. I to było wspaniałe uczucie. Ze wszech stron otaczały mnie te same emocje: zachwyt i niedowierzanie. Przyglądałem się Belli uważnie, podczas gdy podchodziła do klatki mojego brata. Dlaczego miała szkarłatne tęczówki? Czyżby zmieniła dietę i z tego powodu uciekła od nas? Sam w to nie wierzyłem. Moja siostra nigdy nie zostawiłaby Renesmee ani Edwarda. Gdyby kochała i pożądała Edwarda bardziej, sam miałbym ochotę go pocałować.

Za to niepokoił mnie jej stosunek do Demetriego. Oczekiwałem niechęci, złości, może nawet nienawiści. Tymczasem czułem jedynie troskę i rozczarowanie, które pogłębiało się w miarę rozmowy Belli ze szpiegiem. Nie rozumiałem tego. Dlaczego bratowa miałaby troszczyć się o takiego potwora jakim był ten wampir? Jej wyjaśnienia były co najmniej… dziwne. Poważnie, reinkarnacja? Chyba nie sądziła, że ktoś kupi taką bajkę.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Demetri ją zaatakuje, rozgniewałem Bellę – wiedziałem, że wtedy jest najsilniejsza. Starałem się namieszać również w emocjach szpiega, ale zauważyłem, że coś go broni - ochrania przed działaniem mojego daru. Była to niepokojąca wiadomość. Wspierałem więc siostrę jak najlepiej się dało.

Pierwsza natarła na nią Katrina. Skoczyła z prawej strony, ale wampirzyca z niesamowitą prędkością (nawet szybciej niż Edward) wyminęła ją i znalazła się po drugiej stronie sali. Jednak przez to naraziła się na atak Lisy, która nie wahała się ani chwili. Wgryzła się w szyję Belli, poczym oderwała spory kawałek marmurowego ciała. Słyszałem okrzyki grozy mojej rodziny. Siostra w odwecie powaliła hybrydę na ziemię, przebiła kłami skórę i wszyscy mogli poczuć intensywny zapach krwi. Wszystko działo się błyskawicznie nawet dla nas, wampirów. Ta Bella miała w sobie więcej siły i szybkości niż kiedykolwiek. Jej skóra na szyi zrosła się z powrotem, gdy odebrała tę cząstkę siebie od martwej Lisy. Amanda i Katrina natychmiast zaatakowały z nową wściekłością. Demetri obserwował ich zmagania stojąc w pogotowiu. Jego bierna postawa była dość zaskakująca, choć stroną wygrywającą i bez jego pomocy bezsprzecznie były siostry. Na początku Belli udawało się blokować ich ciosy, lecz coraz bardziej wyszukane ataki stawały się trudniejsze do odparcia. W pewnym momencie, gdy wydawało się, że hybrydy zniszczą wampirzycę, Demetri rozsunął je i sam przyskoczył do dziewczyny, wgryzając się w szyję i paraliżując ją jadem. Cofnął się patrząc ze lśniącymi oczami na leżącą przed nim pogryzioną Bellę.

- Z chęcią zawiózłbym cię do Jane – powiedział. – Gdyby tylko jej talent na ciebie działał. Zasłużyłaś na potworniejszą śmierć. Taką jak miał Jocham. Ale to i tak za mało. Wiem, co cię zaboli najbardziej.

Odwrócił się do rozwścieczonych sióstr i wykonał jakiś dziwny gest w kierunku tylnich drzwi, przez które przeszliśmy ja i Alice.

- Przyprowadźcie go – rozkazał im, a one posłusznie odeszły w stronę wrót.

- Nie! – krzyknęła nagle moja ukochana. – Wszyscy się mylicie! To nie jest ona! Zostawcie ją! To nie Bella! Teraz to widzę!

Nie Bella? Co to znaczyło?

- Jesteście bardzo podobne, Alice – odezwał się cicho Demetri. – Czy wymyślanie bajek to u was rodzinne? Może to coś związane z waszą dietą? Choć – zerknął na sparaliżowaną Bellę. – nie wszyscy chyba ją przestrzegają równie sumiennie, co?

- Ona nie zmieniła diety! Jest nowonarodzoną! To nie Bella!

Nowonarodzoną? Patrzyłem na ukochaną nic nie rozumiejąc. Poczułem dziwną aprobatę Edwarda na słowa Alice. Brat wymamrotał do mnie jakieś imię. Czy dobrze usłyszałem? _Jenny?_

- Gdyby nie była Bellą, nie byłoby jej tutaj – odrzekł Demetri. – Nie ryzykowałaby życia w tej beznadziejnej próbie uratowania was. Nie poruszyłaby ją śmierć żadnego z was. I szkoda, że Aro tak bardzo pragnie twojego talentu, Alice, bo z chęcią sprawdziłbym na tobie, czy tej nie-Belli na was zależy.

Warknąłem, uświadamiając sobie, o co chodziło szpiegowi. Chciał najpierw zabić kogoś z nas i sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na to moja bratowa. Odwrócił się w moją stronę z pogardliwym uśmiechem:

- Niestety ty też masz dar, który może przydać się Volturi, nawet jeśli nie jest tak interesujący jak przewidywanie przyszłości, więc nie spotka cię ten zaszczyt przekonania nas, czy Bella jest Bellą, czy też nie. – Z tylnych drzwi wyszły siostry w towarzystwie czterech wampirów, które eskortowały niską postać w granatowej szacie. - Ale może to zrobi wasza jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Rosalie.

Demetri skinął na dwóch nowoprzybyłych nieśmiertelnych. Wyprowadzili oni szarpiącą się Rose z klatki. Wszyscy z nas naparli na niezniszczalne pręty cel próbując je złamać, najmocniej starał się Emmett, ale wszystkie wysiłki zeszły na niczym.

- Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! – krzyczał mój brat. – Zostawcie ją! Weźcie mnie!

Moja ukochana zwinęła się w kulkę i zaczęła coś mamrotać, ściskając dłońmi swoje czoło.

Nagle spojrzała na Bellę:

- Pomóż jej – szeptała. – Pomóż Rosalie. Wstań.

Też spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Moja siostra się nie ruszała. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wydawało mi się, że jej palec drgnął, ale to pewnie przywidzenie, podobna ilość wampirzego jadu zwykle unieruchamiała na dziesięć minut, wiedziałem coś o tym.

Szamoczącą Rose ustawili przed zakapturzoną postacią i to w ten sposób, by było to widoczne dla nas i Belli. Demetri nie zważając na nasze groźby, błagania odwrócił się w stronę swoich popleczników. Otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy Bella skoczyła na niego niespodziewanie i razem spadli na ścianę. Demetri odepchnął ją mocno i zanim zdążyła ponownie zaatakować, rozkazał szybko, wskazując na nią: - Ona. Teraz.

Niska postać odwróciła się do Belli, odrzuciła kaptur, a wokół dziewczyny zaczęły tańczyć jasne płomyki ognia powoli pochłaniając jej smukłe ciało.

Emocje Belli zmieniły się diametralnie. Czułem bijącą od niej nagłą radość i czułość. Na jej twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Co to znaczyło?

PW: Bella/Jenny

Czułam się jakby czas stanął w miejscu.

Tak właśnie było. Czas stanął dla mnie. Nie liczył się. Nie liczył, póki patrzyłam w tę twarz.

Miał ten sam odcień włosów co ja, tęczówki przeraźliwie czarne, rysy jak u każdego wampira były gładkie i szlachetne, ale i tak go poznałam. Doskonale znałam ten owalny kształt twarzy i ten wyraz skupienia, który zwykle przybierał ślęcząc nad zadaniami z matematyki.

Wspomnienia odżyły i będąc człowiekiem rozpłakałabym się ze szczęścia widząc go. Pomimo że moje nowe oczy były pozbawione tej możliwości, usta rozciągnęły mi się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Nie zważałam na Demetriego, hybrydy czy tę czwórkę nowonarodzonych stojących po jego bokach.

Teraz istniał tylko on. I wiedziałam, że muszę go uściskać.

- Jason! – krzyknęłam, podbiegając do niego, chcąc go wyściskać.

Umknął mi, rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia. Drogę zastąpiły mi dwa wampiry. Rozepchnęłam je i pobiegłam do brata. Nikt mi już nie przeszkadzał i pewna część mnie dziwiła się czemu. Zerknęłam za siebie. Z dwóch nowonarodzonych pozostały jedynie stosiki popiołu. Zatrzymałam się zszokowana. Przecież ja ich tylko dotknęłam. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie i krzyknęłam. Moje ręce, nogi, tułów wszystko było spowite płomieniami. Więc to był talent mojego brata? Wskrzeszanie ognia? Tylko dlaczego tego nie czułam? Czemu nie czułam ognia, żaru, bólu?

Może dlatego, że byłam jego siostrą? Ale czy on o tym wiedział?

- Jason – zwróciłam się do niego. – To ja, Jenny, rozpoznajesz mnie?

Przyglądał mi się zdumiony, cały czas cofając się przede mną. Kiedy kolejny nowonarodzony próbował mnie powstrzymać, odepchnęłam go. Krzyknął i obrócił się w pył w mgnieniu oka.

Zadrżałam. Co to był za ogień, który w jednej chwili zmieniał nieśmiertelnych w popiół?

- Jason, to naprawdę ja. Emmett zaatakował mnie kilka dni temu, przemieniłam się i teraz tu jestem. Rodzina Cullenów to moi przyjaciele.

- Powiedz coś, o czym wie tylko Jenny.

- Byłeś uczulony na laktozę, a mimo to często gdy zostawałeś sam w domu po zażyciu lekarstw piłeś mleko. Później przechwalałeś się, że napadło cię stado moskitów i ledwo uszedłeś z życiem.

Wywrócił oczami.

- Mama też o tym wiedziała. Chodzi mi…

- W drugiej klasie podkochiwałeś się w dziewczynce z twojej klasy - Natalie, trzymałeś jej zdjęcie pod poduszką, a kiedy przyłapałam cię na tym, jak gadałeś do tej fotografii, kazałeś mi przysiąc, że nikomu o tym nie powiem.

- Ale ty nie w…

Jego dalsze słowa zagłuszył ryk Emmetta.

- Zostawcie ją!

Odwróciliśmy się w tym samym momencie i zobaczyliśmy, że Rose jest atakowana przez obie hybrydy, nowonarodzonego i Demetriego. Chciałam pobiec, pomóc siostrze, ale Jason mnie zatrzymał.

- Poczekaj, Jenny. Może uda mi się cofnąć ten ogień. Jeśli się mocno skoncentruję… Nie zawsze wychodzi, ale skoro jeszcze żyjesz, to może jest szansa…

Jeszcze żyjesz? Popatrzyłam na ogień spowijający moje ciało. Nadal nic nie czułam. Było tak jakby płomyki nie istniały, były tylko iluzją.

- Czy to co robisz z płomieniami, Jason, jest mentalne?

- Mentalne?

- Mam tarczę, która chroni mnie przed atakami umysłowymi. Pomyślałam, że jeśli to, co robisz ma podłoże psychiczne… - odsunęłam tarczę od swojej skóry i zauważyłam, że płomienie również się odsuwają.

- To jest czysto fizyczne. Wiem, o czym mówisz, tłumaczył mi to Demetri, ale tu nie ma nic mentalnego.

- Dziwne…

Krzyk Rose uświadomił mi, gdzie jestem. Otoczyłam moją rodzinę tarczą, rozciągając ją i kształtując wokół ich sylwetek. Jednocześnie posłałam płonącą powłokę, która spowijała mnie, na nowonarodzonego. Po zetknięciu z płomieniami wampir po kilku sekundach przemienił się w pył.

- Ten ogień działa tak tylko na wampiry, czy na ludzi też? – spytałam Jasona.

- Tylko wampiry. Ludzie są po prostu poparzeni.

- A hybrydy?

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Sprawdź.

Posłałam ostatnią płonącą część ku Amandzie. Zaskoczona półwampirzyca krzyknęła i zaczęła strzepywać ogień w desperackiej próbie zgaszenia siebie. Rosalie wykorzystała ten moment. Z całej siły popchnęła Katrinę na przeciwległą ścianę, poczym wgryzła się w szyję Amandy, wysysając jej krew.

Odwróciłam się, by zająć się ostatnią córką Jochama, kiedy coś uderzyło mnie z tyłu, posyłając na klatki.

- Nie dotykaj jej, Demetri! – krzyknął Jason. Po chwili brat pojawił się obok mnie.

Podniosłam się, rozglądając się za Rosjaninem. Stał kilka metrów przede mną, patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Zaczął iść ku mnie, ale nagle ściana ognia wyrosła między nami. Mój brat wytworzył wokół siebie i mnie płomienny krąg.

Sprawdziłam czy moja rodzina jest szczelnie chroniona tarczą. Widząc, że każdy Cullen jest bezpieczny, podniosłam wzrok na szpiega. To wszystko mogło się tak szybko skończyć. Mogłam po prostu przejść przez płomienie, a potem uderzyć ognistą tarczą w Rosjanina. Coś jednak mnie powstrzymywało.

Demetri widząc, że nie zdoła do mnie dotrzeć, zawrócił w stronę walczących Katriny i Rose. Jednak spóźnił się, bo ta pierwsza leżała nieżywa u stóp blondynki.

- Jest już prawie sam – mruknął koło mnie Jason. – Zostali mu tylko strażnicy i Chiara.

- Kim jest Chiara?

- Jego ochroną. Chroni go przed wpływami na jego ciało. Ale już niedługo… Chiara! – zawołał. – Demetri cię potrzebuje!

- Nie! – krzyknął szpieg.

W tylnich drzwiach pojawiła się dziewczyna w wieku mniej więcej szesnastu lat i zanim zdążyłam spytać, czy to Chiara, małe płomyki wypełzły spod jej stóp. Po chwili został po niej tylko pył.

Na twarzy Demetriego po raz pierwszy pojawił się strach.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Jasona.

- Bo zaatakowałeś moją siostrę.

- Ale Chiara?

- Nigdy za nią nie przepadałem. Za tobą też nie.

Położyłam dłoń na ramieniu brata.

- Zostaw to mnie – powiedziałam mu.

Skinął głową. Płomienie rozstąpiły się przede mną, tworząc przerwę w kręgu. Przeszłam przez to, stając przed Demetrim.

- Przegrałeś.

- A ty kłamałaś.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Kiedy według ciebie kłamałam?

- Gdybyś naprawdę była Tanją, nie chciałabyś mojej śmierci.

- A kto powiedział, że jej chcę? – W jego oczach błysnęło zdumienie. – Atakowałeś mnie, więc się broniłam.

Podszedł krok bliżej z lekkim wahaniem, ujął delikatnie moje dłonie.

- Pozwól mi odejść – szepnął. – Wrócę do Volterry. Nie będę nękał już twojej rodziny, przysięgam. Nie powiem nic Aro.

Zaśmiałam się gorzko.

- Aro i tak wyczyta wszystko z twoich myśli, Demetri.

Przez jego oblicze przebiegła złość, ale szybko się opanował.

- Nie odważy się nic zrobić. Jesteście silnym, spokojnym klanem. Myślę, że nie masz już co się bać o bezpieczeństwo Cullenów.

- A Jasona?

- Jasona?

- Co jest w tym dziwnego? W tym życiu nazywam się Jenny Smith, a Jason jest moim młodszym, zaginionym bratem. Normalne, że się o niego troszczę. Ale ty przecież mi nie wierzysz, prawda? Dla ciebie jestem cudownie ocalałą Bellą Cullen.

- Nie, wierzę ci. – Podszedł krok bliżej. – Wiesz, milady, mogłabyś pojechać ze mną. – Był naprawdę blisko, dzieliło nas jedynie kilka centymetrów. – Oczywiście twój brat może iść z nami.

- Dokąd? – Byłam zdziwiona tą propozycją. Dlaczego jego stosunek do mnie tak diametralnie się zmienił?

Pochylił się i wyszeptał mi dwa słowa do ucha. Ciepły oddech połaskotał moją skórę.

- Do Volterry.

- A Jocham?

- On nie żyje.

- Nie pragniesz już zemsty?

Za mną rozległ się jakiś trzask, ale zignorowałam to.

- Nie – odpowiedział aksamitnym głosem.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ…

- Nie wierz mu, Bello! – krzyknęła Alice, przerywając tę wymianę zdań. – On chce cię wykorzystać jako zakładniczkę, by mógł uciec do Volterry zabezpieczony przed naszą interwencją!

- To nieprawda! – rzekł szybko Demetri, obejmując mnie w pasie. – Ona chce nas po prostu rozdzielić, Tanjo.

Czułam się nieswojo w jego ramionach. Na szczęście uścisk natychmiast zniknął. Demetri leżał odrzucony na kanapie.

- Nie waż się tknąć jej nigdy więcej! – warknął Edward, stając przed nim w drapieżnej pozie. Czułam jak tarcza wokół jego prawej ręki płonie. Wiedziałam, że obaj szykują się do walki, ale za nic w świecie nie mogłam narazić ukochanego na jakiekolwiek zranienie.

To był czas, by to wszystko zakończyć. Raz na zawsze zakończyć ten rozdział w moim życiu.

- Przykro mi, Demetri – wyszeptałam tak, by usłyszał. Rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, zaczął uciekać.

Odsunęłam płonącą część tarczy od Edwarda i rzuciłam nią w Rosjanina. Ten krzyknął, a po chwili był z niego tylko pył. Demetri nie żył.

Wcale nie poczułam triumfu, satysfakcji ani nawet ulgi. W moim sercu zagościła raczej melancholia, pewnego rodzaju smutek. Co to za świat, w którym najpierw oddajesz życie za kogoś, kogo i tak później musisz zabić. Czemu w parze z miłością musi iść zazdrość, a za tęsknotą zemsta?

- Udało ci się! – krzyknął rozradowany Jason.

- Wygraliśmy! – ucieszyła się Rose.

- Brawo, Bello – powiedział Edward, przytulając mnie.

Poczułam wokół siebie również uścisk Rosalie i brata. Otoczona rodziną odzyskałam szczęście oraz to, co najważniejsze – spojrzałam w błyszczące, złote oczy ukochanego – odzyskałam miłość. Nasze usta zamknęły się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku.


	14. Chapter 12 i epilog

Chapter 12

**Wybór**

_As long as,  
I still can reach out, and touch you,  
Then I will never die_

_Josh Groban; __Remember;_

- Musimy ich uwolnić – powiedziała Rose, spoglądając na uwięzionych.

- Masz rację, tylko jak? Nie mamy kluczy, bo wszystkie spłonęły wraz z Demetrim – rzekł Jason.

- Na pewno jest jakiś sposób. Jak ty się wydostałeś, Edwardzie? - spytałam.

Ukochany uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał mój policzek.

- Coś tak banalnego jak metalowe kraty nie mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie naszej miłości i nas rozdzielić, Bello.

Rose westchnęła zniecierpliwiona. Edward zignorował ją i ciągnął dalej, zwrócony do mnie:

- Kiedy twój brat wytworzył wokół was ognisty pierścień, część płomieni wdarło się do mojej celi. Zauważyłem, że libdenit zaczyna powoli topnieć. - Nagle spochmurniał. - Gdy usłyszałem myśli Demetriego o jego planach względem ciebie nie wahałem się ani chwili skoczyć w ogień, byle tylko odciągnąć go od ciebie. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy przeżyję więcej niż parę sekund, ale zaryzykowałem. Żałuję jedynie, że nie pozwoliłaś mi go zabić.

Oparłam głowę na torsie Edwarda, a on przytulił mnie mocniej do siebie.

- Ja wcale nie chciałam go zabić. Po tym, co dla mnie zrobił i co do niego czułam za jego życia... Ale w tamtej chwili pomyślałam, że to jedyne wyjście i po prostu...

- Wybaczcie, że wam przerwę - odezwała się Rose. - Naprawdę musimy ich uwolnić.

- Chronisz ich, Jenny? - spytał Jason.

- Od samego początku.

Mój brat skinął głową, odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku uwięzionych. Blond wampirzyca podążała krok w krok za nim.

- Bello - odezwał się Edward, odwracając moją uwagę. - Wiedz, że dobrze postąpiłaś. Podjęłaś słuszną decyzję i nigdy w to nie wątp. Demetri już od dawna nie był tym, kogo znałaś. Nie miał w sobie ani krzty człowieczeństwa.

- Ale może mogłam go przekonać, by odszedł od Volturi i zmienił dietę, i...

- Nie, kochanie. Nie zmieniłabyś go nigdy. On ci nie wierzył. Kłamał, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczny powrót do Volterry. Rozumował błędnie, gdyż myślał, że porywając ciebie będzie mógł nas kontrolować i zmuszać do wszystkiego. Nie doceniał naszych talentów, ciebie ani twojego brata. Nie potrafił pojąć naszego stylu życia i sądził, że przez zmianę diety postradałaś rozum wymyślając podobną historię. Nigdy do niczego byś go nie przekonała, Bello, uwierz mi. Postąpiłaś słusznie zabijając go. Nie wątp w to.

- Nie będę, Edwardzie. Kocham cię - uśmiechnęłam się, całując go w usta.

- Też cię kocham – wyszeptał oddając pocałunek.

- Bella! – przerwał nam znajomy głos.

Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam przed sobą Alice, która od razu przytuliła mnie odciągając od Edwarda. Czułam promieniującą od niej radość i szczęście. Nagle zrozumiałam, ile jej zawdzięczam.

- Alice! Wiedziałaś!

- Co wiedziałam? – spytała, śmiejąc się.

- To kim jestem! Od początku! Pamiętasz, kiedy umierałam spojrzałaś na _mnie _i powiedziałaś, bym nie odchodziła i widzisz! Jestem! Wiedziałaś, przyznaj się!

Śmiała się tylko, ale w końcu odpowiedziała, poważniejąc:

- Nie wiedziałam, Bello. Myślałam, że wiem, ale przyszłość była zamazana. Wtedy w chwili twojej śmierci chciałam cię jakoś powstrzymać i miałam wizję tego, co potem zrobiłam. Nie wiedziałam, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, przecież w końcu spłonęłaś. Nie wierzyłam, że żyjesz jakoś inaczej. Ale później, kiedy najbardziej za tobą tęskniłam próbowałam zobaczyć twoją przyszłość i widziałam dziwne rzeczy. Widziałam jakieś rysunki, plażę w Kalifornii, zwykłych ludzi. Nie rozumiałam tego. Myślałam, że mój dar szwankuje. Przecież skoro nie żyłaś powinnam widzieć ciemność, prawda? Później zobaczyłam przyjazd Jenny do Vancouver. Nie zastanawiałam się nawet, że ta wizja przyszła wtedy, gdy myślałam o tobie. Zaglądając w przyszłość twojego drugiego wcielenia…

- Trzeciego – poprawiłam ją automatycznie.

- …zauważyłam, że będziesz miała dobry wpływ na Nessie, więc się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

Jako Jenny byłaś podobna do siebie, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale też z charakteru. Zauważyłam to i coraz częściej myślałam o twojej śmierci. Potem twoje spotkanie z Edwardem. On cię rozpoznał, ale ja mu wmówiłam co innego. Długo myślałam nad tym, czemu go nie próbowałaś powstrzymać, ale zrzuciłam to na naszą wampirzą atrakcyjność. Dziwiły mnie jeszcze dwie rzeczy. To, że go nie poprawiałaś, gdy nazywał cię Bellą i to, że zdawało się, iż go znałaś. Zaczęłam powoli to wszystko łączyć ze sobą, ale wciąż prawda wydawała się bardzo abstrakcyjna, naciągana. Kto by w nią uwierzył?

Podczas wyjaśnień Alice kolejni Cullenowie witali mnie, ściskali i mówili jak się cieszą, że żyję. Jednak nie pozwoliłam sobie rozproszyć się na moment i cały czas uważnie słuchałam swojej siostry.

- Później miałam wizję spotkania twojego i Tanyi. To było dziwne, bo w jednej chwili widzę was stojące naprzeciw siebie, a potem obraz przesłania ogień. I to nie było tak, jakby miał wybuchnąć pożar czy coś, po prostu w jednej chwili jesteście wy, w drugiej ogień. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Trochę bałam się waszego spotkania, ale bardziej byłam ciekawa co naprawdę się stanie. Twoja reakcja była dziwna. Zaczęłaś się bać, jakbyś wiedziała, że Tanya jest wampirem. Następnie te świeczki. Tak nagle zemdlałaś…

- Czy to dziwne? – wtrąciłam. – A jak ty byś się czuła widząc ponownie ogień, który cię zabił?

Alice zaśmiała się.

- Teraz rozumiem. Ale wtedy byłaś tak długo nieprzytomna, że nawet Carlisle nie wiedział, co robić. Patrząc na ciebie, nawiedziła mnie dziwna myśl: „A jak ty byś się czuła widząc ponownie ogień, który cię zabił?". Już wiem, że to była kolejna wizja – zaśmiała się. – Ale w tamtej chwili miałam straszny mętlik w głowie. Myślałam, że zwariowałam. Że z ciągłej rozpaczy nie potrafię oddzielić teraźniejszości, przeszłości i przyszłości. W tym przeświadczeniu dobitnie utwierdziła mnie kolejny wizja - wizja uśmiechniętej ciebie w płomieniach. Ten obraz nie chciał ode mnie odejść. Prześladował mnie na każdym kroku, pogłębiając tylko cierpienie Edwarda, Jaspera a z nimi całej rodziny. Potem pod koniec grudnia zaczęła umierać twoja babcia. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że pójście Edwarda do ciebie nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale Carlisle śpieszył się i nie było czasu na spór. Martwiłam się o ciebie i twoją babcię. Może dlatego na początku nie zauważyłam zamysłów mojego brata. Dopiero, gdy już nie zdążylibyśmy go dogonić otrzymałam wizję jego samobójczych planów.

- Samobójczych? Dlaczego? - zdziwiłam się, czując nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż ciała.

- Pomyślałem, że cię zdradziłem - wyszeptał Edward, obejmując mnie w pasie. - Kiedy cię pocałowałem wtedy w twoim pokoju.

- Och, Edwardzie! Musisz mi obiecać, że nigdy więcej pod żadnym pozorem nie będziesz chciał się zabić.

- Obiecam ci to, jeśli ty przyrzekniesz, że nie wpadniesz na podobny pomysł jak wtedy z Jochamem.

- Przyrzekam. Teraz jestem mądrzejsza, nie martw się.

- Obiecuję ci zatem, że już nigdy nie popełnię samobójstwa.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Co było dalej, Alice?

- Zobaczyłam Demetriego, który wraz z kilkoma nieznanymi wampirami otacza Edwarda, a ten ku jemu zdziwieniu poddaje się bez walki. Wiedziałam, że szpieg nie zabije go od razu, że zaczeka na nas. Więc wymyśliłam plan, który wydawał się najlepszy. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper i ja mieliśmy zaatakować go z dwóch stron, i wykorzystując element zaskoczenia odbić Edwarda. Jednak na wszelki wypadek, a coś kazało mi być wyjątkowo przezorną, napisałam do Rose, by wraz z Emmettem przyszli z pomocą, gdyby nam się nie powiodło. Poza tym zostawiłam kartkę dla Nessie, żeby Jake zwołał sforę, ale to była naprawdę ostateczność. Jak widać całkiem niepotrzebna. Już będąc w klatce miałam wizję Emmetta atakującego ciebie. Tak jak Rose ze smutkiem zauważyłam, że masz za mało krwi by to przeżyć, ale wtedy ty po dwóch dniach, zaraz po Rose i Emmecie przyszłaś tu i od razu wiedziałam, że cię nie doceniłam. I uwierzyłam. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że żyjesz, Bello!

- Dziękuję, Alice. Za wszystko. - Uścisnęłyśmy się jeszcze raz.

- Bella - odezwał się Emmett, jako ostatni dołączając do naszej grupy. Przy jego boku stała Rose z roześmianymi oczami. - Witaj z powrotem, siostrzyczko.

- Emmett! Dzięki, że mnie przemieniłeś!

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Twoja krew była cudowna.

- No ja myślę. Nie mogłeś się od niej oderwać. - Uśmiechnęłam się.

W odpowiedzi zamknął mnie w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku, śmiejąc się.

Odzyskałam ich, moją rodzinę. To było najcudowniejsze uczucie w całym moim życiu. Jak to ktoś powiedział: „szczęście to jedyna rzecz, która się mnoży, gdy się ją dzieli". Czułam szczęście w powietrzu i chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała...

Jednak w naszej grupie kogoś brakowało. Wokół mnie widziałam dobrze znane twarze Cullenów, lecz ani śladu Jasona. Odszukałam go wzrokiem.

Stał samotnie z daleka od nas, odwrócony do płonących, połamanych prętów klatek. Poszłam w jego kierunku, czując na sobie wzrok rodziny.

- Hej, Jason. Wszystko w porządku? - spytałam, stając u jego boku.

Zignorował moje pytanie, zadając własne:

- Zastanawiam się, jak to jest, gdy się płonie. Co sądzisz?

- Kiedy płoniesz czujesz tylko ból. Nie poruszasz się, nie myślisz, nie oddychasz. Twoim światem jest ból, żar, pieczenie. A potem obracasz się w pył i umierasz.

Czekałam, aż to skomentuje, ale on milczał. Położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- O co chodzi, Jason? Powiedz mi. Jestem twoją siostrą, ja...

- O to właśnie chodzi! - wybuchnął. - Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale na pewno nie moją siostrą! Jenny nie przyjaźniła się z klanem wampirów i nie miała nic wspólnego z żadną Bellą!

- Wiesz, w ciągu tych czterech lat wiele się zmieniło. Mogę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale nie tutaj. Najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać. Wrócimy do domu i...

- Nie mam domu - warknął, przerywając mi. Uciekł do tunelu, którym przyszłam. Na swojej drodze pozostawiał ogień, wzburzony nie panując nad własnym talentem.

- Chodźcie - zwróciłam się do Cullenów i razem podążyliśmy za moim bratem.

- Hej, nie martw się - szepnął do mnie Edward, sadzając mnie sobie na kolanach. - Uwierzył ci.

- Tak? To czemu spoglądał na mnie jak na wariatkę i wybiegł stąd bez słowa, gdy skończyłam mówić?

Siedzieliśmy w salonie na sofie. Obok nas stali Jasper, Alice i Carlisle. Rose z Emmettem poszli na polowanie, jako że w drodze do Vancouver nie bardzo mieli na to czas. Natomiast Esme w pokoju obok dzwoniła do Nessie, by powiedzieć jej, że już wszystko w porządku.

- Nie. Jason wybiegł, gdy ja skończyłem mówić - poprawił mnie Carlisle.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu Cullenów, tak jak obiecałam, zaczęłam opowiadać swojemu bratu wszystko po kolei. Najpierw o chorobie babci, potem o przeprowadzce do Kanady, poznaniu Alice, Jaspera, Nessie i Jake'a, o imprezie i tym, co sobie przypomniałam, o spotkaniu Tanyi w lesie, świętach, śmierci babci, o odwiedzinach u Renesmee i w końcu o ataku Emmetta, i moim życiu jako Bella. Do mojej historii co jakiś czas wtrącali się Alice, Jasper czy Edward dorzucając coś ze swojej perspektywy. Kiedy skończyłam opowiadać, przemówił Carlisle oferując Jasonowi dołączenie do nas oraz tłumacząc zalety wegetariańskiej diety. Mój brat po chwili milczenia wybiegł bez słowa.

- Nieważne. To do niego takie niepodobne... - Martwiłam się. - Może powinniśmy za nim pobiec?

- Nie, on musi po prostu to wszystko przemyśleć. Wróci - zapewniła mnie Alice.

- Nessie jest niedaleko - odezwała się uśmiechnięta Esme, wchodząc do pokoju. - Pojawi się tu za chwilę razem ze sforą. Wilki stęskniły się za nami i zamiast pobiec z powrotem do Forks, chcą nas odwiedzić.

- Mówiłaś im o Belli? - spytał Jasper.

- Nie. Zrobimy im niespodziankę.

- Masz jakieś pomysły? - spytała Alice.

- Nie bardzo.

- Może po prostu schowam się w szafie i w odpowiednim momencie wyskoczę, krzycząc „Niespodzianka"? - Mój głos ociekał sarkazmem. - To idiotyczne.

- Skądże! To wspaniały pomysł, Bello - odezwał się Jasper. - Proponuję tamtą komodę, jest największa w salonie.

Spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata. W odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmieszku. Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Może mi zademonstrujesz, jak się tam wcisnąć.

Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił: - Musiałabyś mnie zmusić, a wątpię, czy masz tyle odwagi - podpuszczał mnie.

Warknęłam, poczym rzuciłam się na niego. Umknął błyskawicznie. Usłyszałam jego śmiech w ogrodzie. Pobiegłam za nim, żegnana chichotami pozostałych Cullenów. Ścigaliśmy się wokół domu. Byłam szybsza, ale w końcu Jasper dobrze znał się na nowonarodzonych. Biegł slalomem między drzewami, czasem gwałtownie hamował, podczas gdy ja biegłam dalej, i zmieniał kierunek. Ale teraz dzieliło mnie naprawdę kilka kroków, skoczyłam.

Runęliśmy na ziemię z łoskotem przypominającym zderzenie dwóch skał.

- Ha! Wygrałam!

Zaśmiał się. Pół sekundy później to ja leżałam na ziemi. Jasper dłońmi przytrzymywał moje ręce i siedząc na mnie unieruchamiał również moje nogi.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Jak to zrobiłeś?

- No wiesz… Stulecia praktyki – odparł nonszalancko.

- Po co w ogóle to wszystko?

- Chciałem sprawdzić twoje obecne umiejętności. Jesteś szybsza, może też silniejsza, ale poza tym nadal jesteś beznadziejna, jeśli chodzi o walkę.

Warknęłam na niego i zaraz poczułam głęboki spokój. W złotych oczach Jaspera tliły się wesołe ogniki, których nigdy nie widziałam, będąc Jenny.

- Dziękuję, Bello. Za to, że wróciłaś – powiedział. – Od dawna nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy.

Ktoś nad nami chrząknął. Spojrzeliśmy w górę, by zobaczyć śmiejącą się Rose oraz Emmetta z podniesionymi brwiami i zdziwieniem w szkarłatnych oczach.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- A jak myślisz? – odparował Jasper ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Oczy Emmetta rozszerzyły się w szoku. Od strony domu usłyszałam znajomy warkot Edwarda, tymczasem Jasper śmiał się w najlepsze. Korzystając z jego rozbawienia z całych sił odepchnęłam się nogami od podłoża i razem z Jasperem znowu się przekręciliśmy. Teraz ja leżałam na nim.

- I kto teraz jest górą? – spytałam triumfalnie. Zmrużył oczy.

- Po prostu dałem ci fory – odrzekł. – Następnym razem nie będzie tak łatwo.

- Jasne. Tylko przegrani się tłumaczą.

Wstałam, zanim zdążył mi się odgryźć. Wróciłam do salonu, ignorując Emmetta z Rose. W drzwiach powitał mnie Edward, przytulając mnie.

- Stało się coś? – spytałam lekko zdezorientowana.

Spojrzał na mnie intensywnie, jego usta wykrzywiły się w krzywym uśmiechu.

- Powiedzmy, że myśli Emmetta są trochę hmm… irytujące.

Tonęłam w jego czarnych oczach.

- Myślę… Myślę, że wiem, jak mogę ci pomóc – powiedziałam, wspinając się na palce, by znaleźć się na jego poziomie.

Jego usta wylądowały na moich z ogromną zachłannością. Pożądanie wybuchło we mnie w niespotykaną dotąd siłą. Czułam, że Edward odrywa mnie od ziemi i zanosi na górę. Nie zważaliśmy na chichoty Cullenów, owinęłam nogi wokół bioder ukochanego. Po chwili wylądowałam na miękkiej pościeli, w którymś z pokoi. Usta Edwarda oderwały się od moich warg i błądziły po mojej szyi.

Właśnie rozpinałam jego koszulę, kiedy nagle zamarł. Spojrzałam na niego, jego twarz zastygła w skupieniu.

- O co chodzi? – spytałam zirytowana.

- Nessie i wilki są pięćset metrów stąd.

- Och.

- Chcesz zejść na dół? – spytał, całując mnie w czoło.

Przygryzłam wargę. Byłam rozdarta.

- Czy ja wiem…

Zachichotał, poczym usiadł i zaczął zapinać guziki. Podniosłam się za nim, obejmując go od tyłu.

- Nie powiedziałam tak… - rzekłam, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Wiem, ale jestem przekonany również, że tak jak tęskniłaś za mną, podobnie mocno tęskniłaś za Nessie, więc wątpię byś chciała odkładać wasze spotkanie, zresztą Renesmee i tak tu przyjdzie ze względu na mnie.

Miał rację. Tęskniłam za moją córką tak samo jak za nim. Jednak…

- Boję się – wyznałam. – Boję się, czy mi uwierzy, czy wybaczy mi to, że tak głupio wystawiłam się na śmierć, że…

- Uwierzy ci. Tak samo, jak każdy z nas ci uwierzył.

- Ale z nią…

Urwałam, słysząc hałas na dole.

- Jake! Nessie! Dobrze was widzieć z powrotem – mówił Carlisle. – Witaj, Embry. Mi też miło, Quil. Hej, Seth. Co tam, Leah?

Słowa powitania powtarzali po kolei wszyscy Cullenowie.

- Gdzie jest tata, dziadku? – spytała wreszcie Nessie.

- Uhm, na piętrze.

Rozległy się ciche kroki, które charakteryzowały tylko jedną osobę.

- Czekaj, Nessie! Tam jest ktoś jeszcze! – krzyknął Jake.

Rozległy się warkoty, ogólne zamieszanie zapanowało na dole i trudno było coś z tego wyłapać.

- Chyba powinniśmy zejść – szepnął Edward.

Kiwnęłam głową i razem wyszliśmy pokoju.

- Ja… znam ten zapach – rozległ się cichy głos Renesmee. Moja córka brzmiała jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Przyspieszyłam, czując ukłucie w moim martwym sercu.

- Ja też – rzekł Jake. – Ale to niemożliwe.

Ścisnęłam rękę Edwarda, nagle bojąc się zejść tam. Tak bardzo bałam się, że mi nie uwierzą.

Ukochany zrozumiał mnie bez słów. Ucałował moją dłoń, poczym powoli, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, wszedł do salonu.

Na mój widok wilki zamarły w szoku. Zignorowałam ich. Patrzyłam na moją córkę, która również na moment zastygła oszołomiona. Jej wzrok lustrował mnie z góry na dół, w końcu zatrzymał się na moich oczach.

- Mamo? – Jej głos przypominał głos wystraszonego dziecka.

- Renesmee…

W jednej chwili przemierzyłyśmy dystans między nami. Poczułam jej ciepły uścisk. Słone łzy potoczyły się po moim ramieniu.

- Wróciłaś.

- Tak. Już na zawsze.

Wiedziałam, że to prawda. Już nic nie mogło nas rozdzielić. Nic.

Po chwili poczułam wokół mnie gorące ręce Jake'a, w ślad za nim poszła reszta sfory. Zastygliśmy w tym wspólnym uścisku.

- Jenny? – odezwał się znajomy głos

Quileuci odwrócili się przodem do Jasona. Ostrzegawczy warkot wydobył się z ich gardeł. Ich postawa była wzruszająca, ale znając mojego brata nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Otoczyłam wszystkich tarczą, która zapłonęła wokół Jake'a sekundę później. Nessie krzyknęła przerażona.

- Jason, nie! To moi przyjaciele – powiedziałam. – Mówiłam ci o nich.

Spojrzał mi w oczy i zobaczyłam, jak gniew ustępuje ostrożności. Ogień zgasł.

- Kim jesteś? – syknęła Renesmee.

- Bratem Jenny, hybrydo – rzekł dumnie i uśmiechnął się groźnie. – Razem jesteśmy niepokonani.

- To znaczy, że zostajesz z nami? – spytałam z nadzieją.

- Nie – opowiedział krótko. – Nie pasuję tu.

- To nieprawda. Pasujesz tu tak samo jak ja!

- Podjąłem decyzję, Jenny. Przyszedłem się pożegnać.

- Nie dasz się przekonać?

- Nie. – Spojrzał na Cullenów, wilki, Nessie, a na końcu znów na mnie. – Żegnaj, siostro. Do zobaczenia za kilkadziesiąt lat.

Kiwnął głową w stronę mojej rodziny, poczym wybiegł z domu.

- Jason! – Pobiegłam za nim kawałek. – Zawsze możesz do nas wrócić! Do zobaczenia – dodałam cicho, stojąc w lesie. – Będę czekać.

Odwróciłam się i wróciłam do salonu czując żal i smutek, że mój brat wybrał taką drogę a nie inną.

- Jesteś Jenny Smith? – spytała Nessie, gdy tylko stanęłam w ogrodowych drzwiach.

Westchnęłam. Znowu te wyjaśnienia. Zaczęłam opowiadać wszystko od początku, wdzięczna za wsparcie Edwarda, Alice, Jaspera i Emmetta.

**Epilog**

Policja szukała mnie piętnaście lat, zanim oficjalnie uznała, że jestem martwa. Moi rodzice wciąż mieli nadzieję, że żyję, że się znajdę. Byli tak bardzo załamani po moim odejściu, zwłaszcza mama… Czuła się winna mojej śmierci. Wiedziałam to i ta wiedza mnie prześladowała. Chciałam jakoś ulżyć jej, ale nie miałam pojęcia jak. Przecież nie mogłam powiedzieć im prawdy i narazić ich na śmierć.

Żadne życie, ludzkie czy nie, nie jest pozbawione cierpienia. W mojej egzystencji dominowały: szczęście i miłość, ale też nieodłącznie towarzyszył im cień smutku, wyrzutów sumienia i tęsknoty. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, iż zawsze będę wątpiła, czy zabicie Demetriego było słuszne, że wiecznie będę tęskniła za bratem i miała nadzieję, iż zobaczymy się jeszcze tak jak powiedział. I z pewnością przez najbliższe kilkadziesiąt lat będę martwiła się swoim porzuconym, ludzkim życiem.

Ale nie chciałam już nigdy zrezygnować z mojej obecnej rodziny. Miłość jest sensem naszej egzystencji, jedynym celem życia jest dzielenie się radością, szczęściem i miłością.

Razem z Nessie zaczęłam studiować medycynę. Carlisle i Edward są z nas dumni. Chciałabym wynaleźć lekarstwiana wszystkie choroby i choć wiem, że to niemożliwe, mam całą wieczność na to, by do tego dążyć. Tak samo jak mam wieczność na to, by kochać Edwarda, Nessie i całą moją wampirzo-wilczą rodzinę.

**Koniec**

* * *

AN: Chciałabym bardzo podziękować Natty0 i Lady Jully, że były ze mną od początku i komentowały dodając mi ochoty do pisania:) oraz wszystkim pozostałym, którzy czytali czy będą czytać i komentować to opowiadanie. Bez Was nigdy bym tego nie skończyła, także bardzo, bardzo dziękuję:)

Pozdr:*

Lussina


End file.
